The Champion of the Princesses
by TheBronzeDarknut5
Summary: The Iron Stallion Competition is held anually by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna for any and every able stallion across Equestria, and this year Big Mac has won the title of Iron Stallion. But he will soon learn that it is more than a simple contest of strength when the princesses invite him to the Palace... All characters are anthro. M for Adult Content.
1. Victory and Revelations

**WARNING**

**The following story contains mature, adult content, and it not intended for be read by anyone under the age of 18. Readers under the age of 18 are asked to return to the main story selection and continue on to another.** **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is legally owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust, and are not ascociated in any way, shape, or form to this piece of fan made fiction. Video submissions of any kind are- oh wait, sorry, wrong warning intro. Video submissions are actually quite welcome!**

**Author's Note:** _Welcome,__ to my_ _first__ ever published clopfic! Wow, I ahve a feeling I might be shooting myself in the foot for taking a stab at such a delicate topic for this website, but I am determined to at least try! Now, before we begin I'd like to point out a few things. First, and I'm sure you've noticed, but in case you haven't this is my first _published _clopfic, meaning that there are others that I've been working on prior to this one. Why is this one being published first then, you ask? Because it was finished first! Plain and simple. Second, I'd like to agree with some of you beforehand that, yes, for clop it's abnormally long. But that's only because I love, and I mean LOOOVE backstory. It just sells for me! But if that's not your thing, then by all means, scroll through until you get to the juicy bits. (giggity) But just know that the other reason why it's so long is because I have a tendency to go into...great detail. And thirdly, for those who _do_ share my affinity for story, I'd like to give you all a nudge to pay attention to a certain part of the story, since I left quite the easter egg. Some of you will recognize it when you see it, and I ask that you don't reveal it in a review when you do, though there's a good chance you will anyways. Lastly, I'd like to note that there is an actual Iron Pony Competition in the actual show, and that I wish to say that I was completely unware of that competition until one night while watching Netflix, and that it had nothing to do with the composition of this story. It was purely by coincidence that there was a simple change from Iron Pony to Iron Stallion, and I actually thought long and hard what to name it._

_With all that being said, please, enjoy a tale of triumph, struggle, familial strength, and... *PFF* (breaks down laughing) Oh sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to say it! But seriously, enjoy the clop, and please don't be afraid to leave a review. I'd like to know what everypony's thoughts are. (Throws back the silk curtain to reveal the first scene)_

* * *

Big Mac sat calmly in his seat as the train left the station in Ponyville and made it's way towards the capital city of Canterlot, with his younger siblings Applejack and Apple Bloom sitting on either side of him and excitely chatting away about the events to come with Twilight and her friends, and Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. He cracked a small, content smile as he watched them converse with their respective friends that had decided to tag along and support him, with Pinkie Pie already making plans for the red stallion's party for coming in first place. But on the inside he was quite anxious, nervous even, and as he stared out the train car window, his mind continued to return on the whole reason he and they were even going to the big city in the first place. For the better part of the past eight months, Big Mac had been training whenever he could with his younger sisters for one of the biggest competitions that was being held within the royal city; the Iron Stallion Competition.

It was, strangely, an all-stallion contest that was held anually by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna personally, challenging any and all earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns in a test of physical endurance, strength, and speed. Nearly every stallion worth his salt lick from Ponyville to Canterlot -and even some from as far flung as Fillydelphia and Appleoosa, with Braeburn even throwing his hat in one year- had trained intensely, some longer than Big Mac had, to compete for the opportunity to earn their spot in the final competition. But in the end only a handful had made the cut, and that included theirs truly. But Big Mac knew that the preliminaries were just the easy part of the actual contest, and he would have to compete with the other thirty stallions that made the intense cut. He knew one or two of them were professional athletes that sought a difficult challenge; they would be the ones that would give the farm stallion a run for his Bits. The rest were either former athletes that came out of retirement just for the competition or, like Big Mac, were amateurs that made up the majority who sought personal glory and-or the prize money for first place. But Big Mac wasn't doing this for something as vain as glory or pride. No, he was doing this for a more noble cause, for the prize for first place of this competition, other than the prestigious title of "Iron Stallion" and the gold trophy belt that comes with it, is the whopping two-thousand Bit reward, and if he somehow came out on top every Bit of it was going to go straight into renovating and fixing up Sweet Apple Acres and the support of his family.

Needless to say, the pressure to actually _win_ the first place prize started to grow more heavy as the weeks rolled by and the competition grew ever closer, with the entire Apple family talking more and more about nothing but how helpful it would be to get their hands on the prize money, putting quite a bit of their hope onto his broad shoulders. But despite all of that, he felt confident and calm that he would pull through and take first place. And if he couldn't, he knew it wouldn't change how his family -or anyone from Ponyville for that matter- would think about him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a tugging at the sleeve of his buttoned-up flannel shirt, and saw that it was Apple Bloom that had wanted his attention.

"Ya gettin' nervous, Big Mac?" she asked, a broad smile across her cute little face that always warmed Big Mac's heart.

"Eenope," he replied confidently, and proceeded to lightly ruffle his youngest sibling's hair.

"Well, just don' forget that we'll all be cheerin' you on from the crowd, Big Mac," Applejack said, giving her older brother a playful punch against his muscular arm. "You go an' make the Apple family proud, ya hear?"

"Eeyup!" he replied, nodding with slight excitement and confidence from the rousing that his siblings and their friends gave him.

* * *

The moment the train rolled into the Canterlot station, throngs of spectators and travelers alike poured out as they all made their way towards one destination; the large athletic stadium that would normally be held for the Equestria Games in Canterlot, but for today it was for the Iron Stallion Competition. Big Mac and the other competitors that happened to be on the train that day were instructed beforehand to wait until all others had unboarded the train and left the station before they were to get off, so that they won't be swept away by the crowd. Big Mac's support party all gave their best wishes and good lucks to him, with Applejack and Apple Bloom giving him their final hugs and kisses, before they left, disappearing into the sea of would-be spectators. Once the station was clear, an official-looking stallion called out for all competing athletes to step out and join him. With the moment finally at hand, Big Mac took a relaxing breath before he stood and grabbed his duffle bag from the overhead storage, then left the train.

When he and the other competitors had joined the official, he directed them to a rather large and luxurious looking carriage, stating that it would take them to the section of the Stadium that would be athlete's-only. With steeled resolve, he joined the other stallions as they boarded the carriage, throwing their bags and suitcases (for what reason why an athlete would bring a suitcase instead of a gym bag like the others was beyond Big Mac) up on top to be secured. As they made their way towards the Stadium, the other athletes were acting like...well, athletes. They were showing off their phyisque, boasting, taunting one another, challening each other one-on-one, even betting on either themselves, each other, or on the other athletes that were no doubt already at the Stadium and were simply waiting on them. But for Big Mac, he was somewhat of the odd one out since he didn't converse much with the others, speaking only when spoken to. He did have to explain once that it wasn't because he was arrogent or nervous, it was just the kind of pony he was; a simple farm stallion of few words. They didn't seemed to be too bothered by it, even accepting and respecting it on some level, as they went about amongst themselves for the duration of the ride.

When they finally arrived, they were greeted by a throng of crazed fans already waiting by the athlete's entrance, many of them were lovely, and even every beautiful mares of all ages, species, and color. A group of security stallions had already paved a path with ropes, small barricades, and a walkway for the athletes to traverse, a lone security guard already waiting at the door to the carriage as it pulled up. Once he got the all-clear from the others that lined either side of the path, he opened the doors and motioned for Big Mac and the others to start making their way out and towards the enterance. The moment they stepped out, they were meeted by an uproar of an applause and cheer that put the farm stallion on edge, and while he knew that they were simply showing their support, some of them were there to cheer him on, the large, painted signs that either said **_We love you, Big Mac!_** or **_Ponyville's very own: Big Mac #1!_** being any evidence, he wasn't exactly used to this amount of attention. And he _certainly_ wasn't used to the sultry, horny looks and gestures that some of the mares were giving him, some even being more daring by giving him quick glimpses and flashes of cleavage, underwear, or sometimes even more. But what shocked him the most was that he actually recognized a few mares he knew from Ponyville acting in such a way, with one in particular being the local school teacher, Miss Cheerilee, as she sensually mouthed _Good Luck, Big Mac_ to him while giving a descrete lick of her lips and groping her well-endowed chest.

Big Mac felt himself growing warm in the face as his heart raced, and was once again thankful that his apple red coat hid the blush that was no doubt growing on his face. Discretely, he shook his head in an attempt to refocus on the competition at hand, and stared straight forward in order to avoid these crazed mares. However, his libido was proving more difficult to control than he had anticipated, and couldn't help but shoot quick glances on either side of him, eyeing the various mares in the crowd that had a piece or two missing from their puzzle of shame. For some, however, they clearly were missing an entire patch. He and the other athletes finally crossed the threshold of the stadium doors, the large steel doors slamming behind them and essentially quieting the chaos outside. Once they were in the all clear, many, if not all of the other competitors were whooping and cheering amongst themselves, going on about how crazy these fanfilles were and how one or two of them actually thought about getting a number or two. Or ten, if he had the strength left after the competition, one joked.

The athletes and Big Mac were escorted to the secured locker room and facilities by two more personnel, informing them that their possessions were already waiting for them in their designated lockers. Big Mac found his easily, and quickly slipped out of his worn blue jeans, leather cowboy boots, and shirt and white undershirt, and into his brand-spankin' new athletic clothes that Rarity made just for him, which consisted of green, loosely fit shorts that ended just above his knees and a creamy tan t-shirt that sported the Ponyville emblem on the upper-right of his chest. She mentioned something about the cotton fabric being specially tailored to absorb sweat and keep the body cool, but she went into such detail that he really didn't pay much attention. What mattered was that they fit, and to his surprise they were incredibly comfortable as well, like he was wearing little to nothing. After taking a few quick glances over himself to see if there were any loose threads or something Rarity might've missed (which was rare in of itself, but it didn't hurt to check), he quickly stowed his casual attire into his locker and joined the others in the adjoining facilities. We was met with the rest of the competitors, all of them practicing and stretching for the upcoming contest, and seeing the opportunity, he gave a few stretches to limber himself up while he and the others waited for the official that they were told was going to escort them towards the field.

He and they only had to wait a few minutes before this official called for them, and to their surprise they were met with the infamous Ms. Harshwhinny herself. With a no-nonsense attitude, she directed the small group down hallway after hallway, until they came across two wooden doors, with the one on the left having an image of a unicorn on the door while the other had an image of a pegasus. She instructed the unicorns and pegasi athletes that, in order to keep the match clean and fair, the former were to have their magic disabled while the latter had to wear light, flexible wing-restricting gear. Though she was met with a gew groans from the pegasi, they all knew that this moment was going to come up eventually, and so the two species split from the group and filed into their respected rooms. Fortunately, there were only a few of either, and those that did enter were in and out within a couple of minutes. Big Mac couldn't help but catch a glimpse of the special gear that the pegasi had to wear, and to him, they almost seemed like athletic, male versions of some of the corsets he's seen in his very-secret stash of _Playcolt_, but he didn't dwell on the thought long as they were herded towards the field.

Big Mac could hear the fanfare playing and the thousands of spectators cheer from where he and the others were, and soon they were met with the bright, strong light of the morning sun as it poured through the large enterance that led out to the field, where they were stopped. As they waited in two straight lines, three young colts were helping out two officials as they pinned each athlete's number onto the front and back of each of their shirts, with Ms. Harshwhinny explaining that when their number is called, they are to march out and stand on designated spots in preparation for the opening ceremonies. When it came to Big Mac's turn to have his number pinned on him, he had to kneel in order for the youngsters to actually reach his chest and back. Once they've finished and departed for the next athlete, Big Mac took the opportunity to look at his number, and saw that his number was **21**, which was actually his lucky number of all things, with his name in bold underneith his number and _Ponyville_ in the same bold print above.

He was jerked back from his trailing thought by the loud fanfare that played, which was followed by an announcer that he couldn't properly hear from where he was. He was near the very back of the line, after all. One by one, the athletes were ushered out as their name and town of origin were announced, which were followed by the roars of the crowd. As the gap between him and the outside started to close, he felt his nerves starting to fail, his heart racing and his body beginning to shake. He immediately turned his thoughts away from the event and turned to the images and feelings of his home, Sweet Apple Acres. The peace, the quiet, the smell of ripe apples on the gentle breeze, it was all so relaxing as he felt his nerves start to calm. He was once again brought back to the here and now when he was told by one of the officials that he was next, but now he was ready. He steeled himself as he awaited for the inevitable.

"And now," The announcer shouted, "Please welcome competitor Number Twenty-One, Big Macintosh from Ponyville!"

The crowd seemed to have roared louder than ever when he was announced, and as he walked out onto the field he looked around and waved to the crowd he made his way to where he was told to stand and wait. Though he wasn't used to the attention, he figured it wasn't so bad, even encouraging. As he waited for the other nine to be ushered, he continued to scan the audience in hopes of finding where Applejack and Apple Bloom were. Instead, he found Pinkie Pie, though it really wasn't hard since she had a banner the length and size of an entire stand that read **_You Go and Get 'Em, Big Mac! -Pinkie Pie_**, much to the other spectators's frustration. Big Mac couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the spectical; if she was there, no doubt his younger siblings were there too, cheering him on with as much, yet restrained, enthusiasm. After the last athlete was welcomed, the fanfare played once more before the announcer started again.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts," The announcer said, "Presenting their royal Highnesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

The royal procession played as all eyes became fixed to the large overhanging balcony that allowed a grand view of the entire stadium. And as announced, the two princesses rose from their seats as they made their way to the edge and greeted their subjects, a roar from the crowd soon following. Celestia wore her usual regalia of a toga-style white dress, aroned with golden pauldrens and an ornate, gleaming, glitterning breastplate. Luna wore the same, with the exception that she had little to no armor or jewelry, with the exception of her tiara and several rings of silver around her wrists and a single silver ring around her neck. Her midnight blue fabric wrapped across her chest and around the back of her neck in an 'X' formation, allowing her to bear her lower torso and shoulders for all to see, while the rest of the dress hung from above her hips. For Big Mac, this would have been the second or third time he had ever seen Princess Celestia in person before, albeit from a good-sized distance, but this would've been the second time he saw Princess Luna, the first time during Ponyville's Nightmare Night festivities a year or two back. But even then he still admired their near-goddess beauty, even if it had to be from a distance. After a moment, Celestia raised both her hands, the crowd immediately silenced, and she and Luna looked down towards Big Mac and the other athletes.

"Welcome, my little ponies," she began, "to this year's Iron Stallion Competition. These thirty who stand before us all have proven themselves worthy for the title of Iron Stallion." She eyed over each of the competitors with a somewhat descriptive eye, and as they landed on Big Mac, he couldn't help but notice a slight grin towards him.

"But there is only one who is truly worthy of the title," Luna added, her voice more authoritative like the emperors of ancient empires long past who addressed their people in their coliseums. A smug grin began to form on the edges of her lips as she eyed them. "And by the end of this day, one of you will stand above all the others, and will have proven himself to have earned the right to be called Iron Stallion!"

"And so without further delay," Celestia said.

"We declare this year's Iron Stallion Cometition open!" Luna finished, and was followed by a display of fireworks as the fanfare played, sending the crowd into another uproar. With their announcement complete, the two alicorn sisters returned to their seats as the announcer went on about the list of the day's events.

"So, 'Tia," Luna muttered with a grin, descretely leaning towards her, "Who amongst them do you believe will rise victorious as our 'Champion' this year?"

Celestia's soft smile was mixed with a sinister and hungry grin as she watched some of the competitors, one being the big red stallion himself, taking their places for the first event; the Boulder Toss. "I have my bet set on the Bearer of Honesty's older brother. He certainly seems to fit our...criteria...as 'Champion'."

* * *

The sun was clear on the other side of the stadium, the line between later afternoon and evening becoming a blur, as the competition finally reached it's end. Three stallions stood on the winner's stand, but standing on the highest one, tired and sweaty from the day's labors but with a look of pride clear as day on his face, Bic Mac stood as this year's champion. As he stood, the announcer came forward and handed to him his first-place prize, the Iron Stallion belt that was adorned with a gold plate at it's front, an image of a rearing stallion emblazed into it's center. Big Mac took it with grace, then held it over his head for all to see, earning a roar from the crowd as they chanted his name. When he came down, he shook the hands of the two stallions that stood on either side of him and congratulated them on their successes, and they in turn congratulated him. With the closing ceremonies complete, he slung the gilded belt over his shoulder and made his way towards the annex that he came in from earlier that day, only to be met with his younger siblings and their friends. As soon as he came into their view and out of the public's, Apple Bloom rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, throwing herself at him.

"Ya did it!" Apple Bloom cheered, "Ah can' believe it, y'all actually won, Big Mac!"

"As if there was any doubt about it," Rainbow Dash said, coming over and punching him in the arm. "Nopony can ever hope to beat Big Mac in a contest of strength!"

"IRON STALLION PARTY!" Pinkie cheered, confetti exploding from nowhere.

"Big Mac, darling," Rarity said, gaining his attention, "If it's not asking too much, may I look over your wonderful belt?"

"Not at all," Big Mac said, taking it off his shoulder and handing it to the fashionista. "If ya want, y'all can hold onta it for a while. Ah don' know 'bout y'all, but Ah could really use a shower."

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed, taking it. She was half-surprised that there was some good weight to it, "Oh, I meant about the belt of course, no offense."

"None taken," Big Mac said.

After going around with congrats with the others, he made his way back to the locker room, where he was more than happy to scrub himself of the day's events. The hot water felt especially good against his sore muscles, and felt himself invigorated with a little energy. He turned off the water and took the towel he hung near him and dried himself before wrapping it around his waist and heading back to his locker. He was met by an official, who seemed to have been waiting by his locker as he washed up, as he turned around and faced the champion.

"Ah, there you are," he said, "We forgot to give you this."

The official reached into the left of his coat and pulled out a white envelope, then handed it to Big Mac, who took it curiously. Tucking his towel into his waist, he opened the letter to find what looked like a check.

"That there is your prize money," the official said, "A cool two-thousand Bits. Well, technically it's just a claim check, but if you take it to the bank here in Canterlot they'll be more than happy to give you the physical cash, if you prefer that."

"Eenope," Big Mac said, "Thanks a lot."

"Ah, no need to thank me," The official said, patting Big Mac's shoulder, "You most certainly earned it! I must say though, I'm sure not many were expecting you to break the Iron Stallion Boulder Tossing record on the first try!"

Big Mac couldn't help but smirk at the complement. "Lot's o' practice."

The official nodded in agreement, then paused as though he had just remembered something. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." He paused as he looked either which way, as if looking for any eavsdroppers or snoops. When he felt that no one else was around, he came in a bit closer to him, his demeanor shifting to a more serious one. "There's something else."

He reached into the other side of his coat, then pulled out a slightly tanned envelope that had a wax seal with Princess Celestia's emblem, which Big Mac recognized as an official letter from the Princess herself. But why did he have it, and what did it have to do with him?

"The Princesses wanted me to hand-deliver this to you, personally," he whispered, "They also instructed me to tell you to make absolutely sure you're alone before you read it, and make doubly sure that nopony else reads it, otherwise you'll face...consequences."

Big Mac gulped dryly as he saw the dead serious stare that the official gave him, then nodded nervously before he was handed the letter. His demeanor shifted right back to a friendly one as he backed off of the red farm stallion.

"Well, my business is concluded," the official said, "And with that, I bid you adue, Mr. Iron Stallion." He gave Big Mac a two-finger salute before he showed himself out of the empty locker room.

Big Mac mulled over what had just transpired in front of him. Everything seemed normal up to when the official gave him his prize money, but then things just turned flat out wierd when he was given a secret letter from the Princesses. He looked down to the unopened envelope, eyeing it curiously as he wondered what could be inside. Remembering the official's warning, Big Mac took another sweep of the locker room, finding no one else around, before returning to his locker and sitting on the bench in front of it. He carefully broke the wax seal, then opened the envelope as it unfolded into the letter itself, and studied it carefully before reading. As he did, he couldn't help but get a whiff of something in his nostrils. It smelled like perfume. Curious, he brought the letter closer to his nose and took a sniff, confirming that it was, and it was coming from the letter, though just a hint. _Is__ this how the princesses smell?_ Big Mac pondered, and his mind quickly snapped to the images of the two princesses, and for some odd reason he pictured them hugging each other rather intimately and giving him seductive looks as they stared at him. He shook his head, trying to clear the blasphemous image from his mind. Why did he suddenly start to see the Princesses, their Goddesses incarnate, in such a way? Wanting to get his mind back on track, he refocused on the letter in his hand, and began to read.

_Big Macintosh,_

_We wish to extent our congratulations to you on your triumphs in this year's Iron Stallion Competition. We expected no less from the older brother of the Bearer of the Element of Honesty, Applejack. However, we feel as though that a simple trinket and a satchel of coin is much too small a reward for such a stallion such as yourself. Therefore, we wish to extend a personal invitation to you, and hope that you will join us tonight in the Palace, as an "honored guest"._

Big Mac had to stop reading to make sure he read that last line right. He read it over, again and again, and it turns out he was seeing right. He felt his heart skip a beat as a dumb smile grew on his face at the thought of being in the presence of not just one but _both_ Princesses, of their own personal invitation no less! But why keep it secret? Curious, he continued to read the rest of the letter.

_We must ask that you keep this meeting a secret, however, even from your own blood. Though it may seem a strange request now, you will understand why, once all is revealed. When you depart, do so in the cover of night, and make sure you are not followed or seen. When you reach the gates, simply show this letter to the guards and they will allow you to enter. When you do, a guide will be waiting for you to take you to us._

_We await your arrival with great anticipation, Big Macintosh._

_~ Princess Celestia and Princess Luna_

Big Mac studied the two Princesses' signatures with awe, before noticing something below it. It seemed to him like a time, that time being _11:30_, which he assumed to be in the night. He read and re-read the letter again and again, but no matter how many times he read it, something didn't seem to click with him. Why all the secrecy? What could it possibly be that they wanted with him that would warrent him to sneak around like some kind of delinquint? In the end, he simply decided to give up ever trying to find any hidden message and simply obey his Princesses. After all, the letter did say that they'd make things clear to him.

* * *

Big Mac snuck out of the hotel room he shared with Apple Bloom, with Applejack staying in the Palace with Twilight and the others. He found it rather easy to do, seeing as the events of the day would tucker any little filly out, and Apple Bloom was no exception. As he made his way into the streets and towards the Palace, he lowered his Stetson farter down to hide his face, having mixed feelings about the whole rendezvous. On the one hand he was feeling a little guilty, never actually having snuck out in the dead of night before, other than the occasional trip to the local night bar for a drink or a random, late-night booty call. But he was also a little excited, after all he was going to meet Princess Luna and Celestia personally, regardless of the strange conditions of the whole thing. He tried to keep as low a profile as he could, with the ocasional night-owl passerby that would give him a funny look as they passed, with one or two that recognized him as the winner of the Iron Stallion Competition. Thankfully, they left him be as he drew closer to his intended destination.

He had to take a bit of a stroll along the Palace gates, having missed the main enterance by a few feet, and thankfully none of the guards saw it as so suspicious that they had to pull him aside for questioning. When he did finally reach the main gates, he was halted by crossed spears and sharp glares from the guards that held them.

"Halt," the one ont he left barked, "State your business."

Big Mac paused a moment, then fished around in his pocket before pulling out the letter he recieved and handing it to the guard. He studied it carefully, then quickly handed it back and nodded before they raised their spears, allowing him to pass as the gates opened for him.

"Go on, then," the guard said, "The butler is waiting for you, 'Champion'."

Big Mac gave the guard a confused look, but shrugged it off as he made his way through the gates and courtyard, then up the marble stairs and to the large double-sided doors. Not sure what to do, he raised his hand and made a fist to knock on the door, but before he could even make contact the door cracked open, wide enough for him to sneak through. He made his way in, the door shutting behind him with a soft _clack. _The entryway he stood in was nearly pitch black, but was soon illuminated when several candles on a candle holder simultaneously lit and revealed quite the character to him that was holding the candle holder. He wore what could be considered a standard butler's outfit; a black coat with twin coat tails over a grey vest and a white undershirt. He also wore finely pressed black pants and highly polished black shoes. He had a silver pocket watch in his hand that he looked at quite intently.

"11:29 p.m. and fourty-five seconds," the butler said rather flatly, closing the pocket watch with a click before tucking it away in his vest pocket. He looked up to Big Mac, a small devilish grin growing at the edges of his mouth, and the farm pony nearly shuddered as he lookd into the butler's tinted blood-red eyes. It as then that he noticed that he had a light grey coat, a medium long, black mane that had been brushed downward, and a tail that looked greatly tended to. "You, good sir, are quite the punctual gentlecolt. No doubt you have potential to be a fine butler. Allow me to introdruce myself." He took a small bow, placing a gloved hand over his chest in respect to him. "My name is Raven Feather. I am the personal servant to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna...and simply one Tartarus of a butler." He rose to face Big Mac again, the same sinister, curled smile on his face that put the farm stallion on edge. "You must be Big Macintosh, the victor of this year's Iron Stallion Competition, and the Princesses' 'Champion'. I congratulate you on your victory."

Big Mac was at a loss for words, and what he could muster was enough to put his two Bits in.

"H-How'd you know?" He asked.

"The Princesses informed me that you would arrive, and they spoke quite fondly of you when they mentioned you." He turned towards the endless hallway, never breaking eye contact with Big Mac. "Speaking of the Princesses, my Mistresses are waiting for you quite impatiently. If you'll follow me, Mr. Macintosh."

With that, he turned on his heel and made his way down the dark corridors. Though Big Mac was still uneasy about being around this strange butler, he had to put it aside for the sake of not wanting to upset the Princesses and followed him closely. The actual walk through the palace was unnerving for Big Mac, the dead silence only being broken by the slight footsteps of the butler Raven Feather, who stood still as a statue, even as he walked. Sensing his unease, Raven Feather opted to strike up a conversation to help ease his Mistresses' "guest".

"Have you ever visited the palace before, Mr. Macintosh?" Raven Feather asked.

"Eenope," Big Mac answered hesitatntly, "An' if you don't mind, Ah prefer if you ain't so formal with mah name. Jus' Big Mac is fine."

"As you wish, Big Mac," Raven Feather replied, though Big Mac couldn't help but feel _something_ in the way how this butler said his nonformal name that didn't sit right with him. "If I may, I highly recommend you return to visit Canterlot Palace during the day. The stained glass windows paint these halls with a marvelous collage of colors when Mistress Celestia's sunlight comes though at just the right angle."

Big Mac didn't respond to the butler's comment, allowing both to once again be engrossed in the deafening silence. After walking for another few minutes they approached a pair of large wooden doors, with Raven Feather stopping just inches away from it and Big Mac just a foot behind him. The butler gave three solid raps before he opened it, standing aside to allow Big Mac to enter first. Tipping his hat to him in thanks, he entered first, and was met with a moonlit throne room, with Raven Feather right behind him as he closed the door silently. The butler continued towards the other end of the room, towards the thrones, and Big Mac once again followed him. Big Mac was finally able to see the two princesses coming into view the closer they approached, until they stopped just at the base of the tiny flight of stairs that let up to the twin thrones. Big Mac was at a loss for words as he gaped at the sight of both of them, their beauty even more glorious when up close than from afar, at least by his standards. They were also looking down at him, and he could make out small smiles starting to grow at the edge of their mouths. Raven Feather bowed to them in much the same way he did with Big Mac, holding the candles as still as he's ever seen anypony do, the flames atop the candle heads nary even shaking.

"Mistresses Celestia and Luna," he said, "Your 'Champion' has arrived." Big Mac couldn't help but look to the butler as he called him Champion again. He had been called that on more than one occasion today, but he mainly tied it to him having won the competition at first. Now he was starting to wonder if there was more to it than he had initially thought, and as he looked to the two Princesses he quickly remembered that he was in the presence of royalty, and quickly fell to his knee and lowered his head, taking off his hat.

"Thank you for bringing him to us, Raven Feather," Luna said. She then waved her hand in a shooing manner. "Now go and prepare our guest's chambers."

"Yes, my Lady," Raven Feather replied before he straightened himself up. He turned on his heel and proceeded to walk out, not a word being said between Big Mac and the Princesses until he heard the sound of the door open then close.

"Welcome, Big Macintosh," Celestia said, her tone warm and inviting, "Please, raise yourself. There is no need to be so formal."

Big Mac did as he was told, and slowly looked up to see both Princesses were now solely focused on him, both smiling warmly at him. He then slowly stood, never looking away from their eyes as he put his hat back on, pushing it back so that it hung behind him by the leather strap around his neck, and once back on his knelt foot Celestia beckoned him closer, to which he answered.

"You are most likely wondering why we summoned you here under such suspicious conditions," Luna said, slowly standing and making her way towards him. All Big Mac could do was silently nod as she approached him, and he couldn't help but notice a certain sway in her hips and the way she looked at him that caused the back of his neck to grow warm. "Then you truly do not know? Why only stallions are allowed in the competition, or why the 'Champions' of previous tournaments are not seen or heard from for three days and nights shortly after? Surely these small signs would have given you some clue as to why you are here?"

Big Mac took a moment to think about what she said, a little of it trying to take his mind off of Luna's hips. He hadn't noticed before, but now that she mentioned it, it was a rather strange pattern that the first-place winners from last year and the year before would almost immediately disappear for exactly three days. But it still didn't help him solve anything. "W-Welp, all Ah know is that ever since Ah won the contest, ponies have been callin' me 'Champion' over an' over."

Now it was Celestia's turn to rise from her throne and walk seductively slow towards him, a smirk hidden in her warm smile. "And indeed you are, Big Macintosh," She purred, placing her hand ever so gently on his shoulder, causing him to stiffen up as hard as stone, "You are _our_ Champion. The Champion of the Princesses."

"B-But wha' does that mean exactly, y-yer Highness?" Big Mac studdered nervously. He couldn't believe that Princess Celestia was touching him! _On his shoulder!_ Surely today was one of the most eventful of his life. Little did he know they haven't even grazed the tip of the iceburg.

"In order to answer that," Luna said, who took Big Mac's right side and rested her hand on his shoulder, causing Big Mac to stiffen even more, "We must first ask that you swear to secrecy on everything we say and do from this night onward. Will you agree to this?"

Big Mac thought about it for a moment, wondering what could be so sensitive that he would have to be sworn to secrecy. Whatever it was, he had to tred carefully, lest he be getting into something way, _WAY_ over his head. But after having all the secrecy that was already floating around him, coupled with the fact that he did sneak into the Palace in the middle of the night _and_ that the two princesses were practially hanging off of him, what else was there possibly be to surprise him?

"Eeyup," he answered, earning a seductive smirk from both princesses.

"You see, Big Macintosh," Celestia began as she came closer, and Big Mac's heart nearly pounded out of his chest when he felt her generous bosom brush against his arm, "We started the Iron Stallion Competition many a moon ago for a more...personal reason, as well as why we personally hold it every year."

"While on the surface it may seem like a simple contest of strength," Luna continued, her other hand gently resting on and feeling his broad chest, "It is actually an evaluation we hold, to sort out the weak from the strong and find ourselves our 'Champion', the Alpha male who we deem worthy."

"W-Worthy?" Big Mac said. It was all he could say, with his mind starting to race as fast as his heart. "Worthy fer wh-what?"

"Oh Big Macintosh," Celestia cooed into his ear, forcing him to look her way. He was met with the most lustful look he's ever seen, and he's been around a lot of lusty mares from Ponyville alone. "Surely you can't be so naive?" She gently stroked his chin with her free hand, causing the obvious blush he had to finally show through his red coat as it grew darker. "Though maybe you are. To put it quite simply, my big, strong pony, we've chosen you to be our lover for three days and three nights."

"Of course, we do not have to remind you that you have earned such a prize," Luna said, trailing circles around his chest, "We only desire the strongest,-"

"The fastest,-" Celestia added, inching closer towards the stallion's lips.

"And the most enduring stallion for the job." Luna finished, her lips mere centimeters away from Big Mac's ear. "After all, 'tis not an easy task to satisfy two alicorn princesses."

"But you have shown us both that you can do it all, Big Mactintosh, and so, so much more," Celestia cooed, taking his arm and holding it so that it was dug into her generous cleavage. "And to be quite honest with you, out of all the competitions we've held, and of all the contestants that came and went, you were the first that left both of us truly wanting."

Big Mac's mind was in a scramble as he tried to make sense of everything that had just transpired in the past few minutes, all while having the Princesses whisper sweet-nothing's to him, causing his blood to boil and his libido to swing around wildly out of control. He was just told that the Iron Stallion Competition was nothing more than an elaborate system the Princesses had prepared anually to find themselves a personal stud, and this year _HE_ was that stud! Naturally, his mind started churning out dirty image after dirty image, each more raunchy than the last. But a part of him still saw them as the rulers of Equestria, the Goddesses that rose and set the sun and the moon, and who kept balance in the world, and that part struggled to pull his mind back to his senses and bring his body back to a calm state.

"Of course," Luna said, her tone rather sad, and Big Mac looked to her to see a disappointed look in those beautiful teal eyes, a sight that nearly tore him apart. "you also have the choice to decline our offer, and leave. If you do choose to refuse this, we will not scorn you for it. But we will expect you keep this -all of this- our secret."

"But before you make your decision," Celestia continued, gently taking Big Mac by the chin and turning his head to face her, "Let us clarify for you what, exactly, we are offering to you."

Celestia pulled away from Big Mac, taking Luna's hand and pulling her away as well, until they were a couple of feet in front of him, much to the farm stallion's comfort. That comfort would be short lived, for the Princesses pulled each other into an intimate embrace, their eyes never leaving his, before coming even closer, their chests forcing against one another, as they turned their attention to one another and kissed each other on the lips passionately. Big Mac's jaw nearly hit the floor at the incestious but incredibly hot sight, his disbelief, much like the bulge in his pants, growing even more as they let out soft, passionate moans as they escalated to Frenching one another. With his mind officially blown, the two princesses pulled away from each other's lips slowly, gazing into each other's eyes before turning their attention to Big Mac.

"We will ask you this one final time, Big Macintosh," Luna said softly as she stroked her sister's back, "Will you stay with us?"

Big Mac swallowed dryly before he answered, his body more doing so for him than what was left of his rational mind. "E-Eeyup. But please, y'all can call me Big Mac. Er, y-your Highnesses."

Smiles grew on the princesses' faces at his answer, and both reached out and offered him each a hand, still locked in their embrace.

"Very well, Big Mac," Luna said.

"But if you insist on us doing so," Celestia added, "Then you must not refer to us as 'Princesses', simply Celestia and Luna will suffice."

Big Mac nodded, blindly agreeing to their proposal, before making his way towards them. With their hands still reaching out for his, he took both their hands gently, and was pulled back in-between the two of them. Both alicorn mares stared dreamily into his eyes, and the poor farm stallion didn't know which one to look at first. Fortunately, Celestia solved that problem for him when she took him by his chin again and planted an unsuspecting kiss on his lips. His eyes bulged, the realization that he was now intimately kissing Princess Celestia hitting him like twenty bales of hay, but he got over it quickly enough when he was shortly met with her tongue dancing around the edges of his lips, wanting to enter. Not wanting to be rude, he opened his mouth to her, and soon his mouth became a full-on battleground of their soft fleshes. Celestia gave a heated moan through their kiss, her spark having finally been lit by this passionate kiss, but gave another when she felt his tongue start to dominate hers.

"No fair, 'Tia," Luna playfully whined, pressing herself, her chest more specifically, against Big Mac's right arm, "Who said you could have the first kiss?"

Celestia played with Big Mac a little longer before breaking their kiss, leaving Big Mac a little lost for air, and looked to her younger sister with an equally playful smirk. "Eldest sister goes first, Lulu," she answered.

Luna grinned back, realizing this as one of her elder sister's little "games". "You always used that against me, 'Tia," She retorted as she trailed her fingers along the length of his torso as her hand went south on him. She then took a handful of his crotch, catching the unprepared stallion off-guard and causing him to flare his nostrils. "But you should have used your little 'right' for this." Luna gently played and groped the poor stallion's crotch, earning soft grunts and moans to escape through his clenched teeth. "Because I am claiming first rights on his cock."

Big Mac muttered something through his gritted teeth, but neither princesses could make out what he'd said, despite being so close.

"Beg pardon, Big Mac?" Celestia asked, "What did you say?"

The red stallion gave another dry swallow before he properly answered, a somewhat guilty look on his face. "Th-That ain't my cock she's got." Luna quickly looked up to him, her playful look having shifted to one of confusion and a hint of shock. "A-At least, not all of it. What she's got are mah...mah balls."

"Impossible!" Luna said, nearly shouting, looking back down to the stallion's growing erection and groping him even harder, "I-If these are just your testicles, then where...?" She trailed off when she saw the growing length that went down the inner thigh of Big Mac's jeans, her eyes widening and her heart nearly exploded with joy at the sight. "...oh my."

Celestia couldn't stop herself from looking where Luna had fixed her widened eyes on, and she gave a surprised gasp as she lightly covered her mouth and blushed. "Oh, Big Mac," she said, looking back up to him as her shock turned to pure fascination, "The Goddesses above have truly blessed you."

Luna's eyes never left the growing erection that was running down his pant leg as her hand drifted away from his crotch and down the length of the bulge in his pants, earning another grunt from Big Mac and causing his cock to give a small, but powerful twitch. Luna let out a heated sigh, all her thoughts now intensely focused on how fortunate she and here sister were.

"'Tia, I grow tired of waiting," Luna said, a hint of desperation in her tone, "Shall we take him 'there'?"

Celestia immediately smirked, nodding to her sister in confirmation before turning her gaze back to Big Mac. "Very well, Lulu," she said, "We have our 'Champion' now, and you are not the only one who is starved of stallion."

Big Mac noticed Celestia's horn begin to glow in her golden aura, before he was suddenly encompassed in a flash of light. He was instantaneously weightless, surrounded by nothing but white light, but the sensations ended as quick as the flash that enveloped him, and soon found himself back on solid ground. Big Mac teetered as he fought to regain his sense of balance, never having actually been teleported by magic before. Once he collected himself he quickly noticed that he was outside in what he could describe as a changing room, alone, and that it was rather humid, steamy even. He took a quick look around, and easily noticed the large, magically lit outdoor bath of hot water that was about the size of a small pool almost a yard away, and he surmised that it was the reason why it was so steamy.

"Welcome, Big Mac," Celestia said, stepping forward from the haze created by the steam, with Luna at her side, "to our secret bath."

"Only princesses such as ourselves, Cadence, and even Twilight Sparkle are even aware of this spring's existance," Luna added, a sexy smirk across her midnight blue lips, "Of course, you are the exception for tonight."

"Would you...care to join us, 'Champion'?" Celestia said rather seductively as she pulled the straps of her dress off and over her shouders, allowing the fabric to drape over her arms and nearly expose her big royal tits to him. Meanwhile, Luna also began to undress as she undid the piece that held the fabric holding her smaller, yet still perfect breasts, allowing it to fall at her feet and expose her breasts to him rather confidently. Big Mac's jaw nearly fell to the floor again at the sight, and all he could do was give a dumb nod. The two princesses giggled to themselves before Big Mac kicked off his boots and started to unbutton his shirt, his fingers fumbling with overstimulated excitement as he never took his eyes off of them.

"Big Mac, wait," Celestia said as she raised a hand to him. He obeyed, albeit confused, until he saw the sultry grin on her face. "Please...allow us."

With that, she finally allowed her dress to fall around her ankles, exposing her all to him, before kicking it aside and strutting over to him. Luna did the same, the bottom of her dress now discarded to the side with her sister's attire, eyeing him rather intensely that made the hairs on the back of his neck to stand a little. When they came close enough, Big Mac was assailed with their lovely hands feeling every inch of his hardened body. Celestia began to undo his farmer's shirt one button at a time, her eyes never leaving Big Mac's, and when she undid the final button, Luna, who had snuck behind him, pulled it off at his shoulders, exposing more of his muscular arms to them. As the two danced around him, Celestia found herself behind Big Mac now as she pulled his tucked in white undershirt out from his jeans and pulled it off over his head, with him having to hold his arms up for her as she removed the article of clothing. As Celestia was peeling off his last shirt and feeling up the physique of his upper body, Luna was already working on his belt, his big belt buckle with the Apple family crest proving to be no challenge for the lunar princess, as she fiercely anticipated the sight that awaited her. With his belt undone, his jeans and boxers quickly fell around his ankles, and Luna gave a heated whinny of shock and awe at the sight of his stallionhood before taking it in her hands.

"Goddesses above," Luna purred as she stroked him, relishing in the heat and light musk that Big Mac's dark brown cock was giving off, "Sister, he is _huge_! And he is not even fully erect yet!"

Celestia gazed over Big Mac's shoulder and down to his meat, and blushed at the sight of it. "Well, I guess this is why you are called 'Big' Mac."

Big Mac couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit from Celestia's praise. After all, that line's been used on him by more ponies than he's willing to admit that it's become a bit of a cliché for him, almost a peeve, and that's just considering those who were referring to his relative build. However, he let the thought slip as he focused on Luna's light handjob, and he was enjoying every pump and stroke she gave it, and he wasn't shy in showing it through his soft grunts. Luna continued to stroke his cock, gradually building up in speed and intensitiy as she felt it start grow hard in her soft grip. At one point, Big Mac couldn't help but overhear her mutter "This cannot be real," to herself, and it brought out small smirk of pride to the corner of his lips. His grunts started to come out more frequent and deeper as he felt himself coming closer to release, and Luna's face was flushed with lust, wanting to see it go off first-hand. Seeing this, Celestia intervened and stopped her by placing a hand on the one that held his cock, earning a dissatisfied flare from the stallion's nostrils and a whimper of disapproval from the alicorn.

"No need to rush, Lulu," Celestia said calmly, then looked to Big Mac as she petted his chin with her hand, "We still have plenty of time with him. Please, come with us."

Celestia and Luna both started to drift away from Big Mac, who was now fully nude like them, taking his hands and guiding him towards the large, luxurious bath, all the while they couldn't look away from his stallionhood. It was nearly impossible for Luna or Celestia to pry their eyes away from his bobbing cock, it was simply too hard -and big- to ignore. When they reached the edge, they released him and both strode into the warm waters, both secretly looking at each other with a glance and a smirk before turning back to Big Mac. They were glad to see that he followed them into the waters, though half disappointed that the current waist-high depth of the water hid what they wanted to see. They slowly strutted over to him and gently placed their hands on his chest, guiding him over to the edge and instructing him to sit.

"You just sit here and relax, Big Mac," Celestia said, her warm, nurturing tone stained by hidden incentive as she stroked his shoulders, "And we will take care of everything."

"In the meantime," Luna began as she felt his left cheek, "Please excuse us for a moment while we...ready ourselves."

Those last words Luna said were just dripping with lust, even the dense Big Mac wasn't oblivious to it. Not knowing what to expect, he simply sat and observed as the two alicorn sisters backed off, stopping only a few feet from where he was. It was then that they decided to put their little plan into action, and both princesses then took a quick breath before diving into the warm water. They weren't underwater for more than two seconds before the resurfaced, and Big Mac felt his cock twitch at the sight that was in front of him. Both Princesses were now dripping wet, beads and streams of water running down their perfectly balanced curves, with streams of water dripping off of Celestia's perfect rock hard nipples, as they trailed their hands over themselves, feigning a quick wash. This little show that they were clearly putting on for him got even steamier when they began to "wash" their breasts and crotches more intently, then came together and started groping and "washing" each other's as they shared childish banters between each other, from playful tickling to light groping, with Celestia voicing her concern for her younger sibling if she'll ever fill out properly at her bust, as if he wasn't even there and it was just another night alone for them. Big Mac didn't notice exactly when he started to, but he soon found himself stroking his member feverishly at the spectacle before him, with it being a hell of a lot hotter than any fantasy he could imagine in his life.

This little show of theirs went on for a few more minutes before they felt they had kept him and themselves waiting long enough, and then flawlessly stopped their little sex show while starting to move back towards Big Mac. He slowed his stroking as they stopped, but continued to pleasure himself as they came closer, the scene he's just been witness to still freshly burned into his mind, and would no doubt follow him to his death bed. He was eventually stopped when Luna put her hand on his and moved it aside, taking charge as she stroked the length of it with her wet hands. As they stared into each other's eyes Celestia exited the bath, perching herself behind Big Mac and pulling him back so that he was resting against her, her soft breasts pressing against the back of his head and causing his cock to twitch in Luna's hold of him.

"Oh, 'Tia," Luna sighed as she lowered herself into the baths, presumably to her knees, and came mere inches from the flared head of his cock, "I simply cannot wait any longer." And without wasting another moment, she took his head into her mouth, trailing her tongue around it before taking in more.

Big Mac hissed through gritted teeth and grunted from the jolts of pleasure that shot through him, Celestia giving a playful giggle as she wrapped her arms around his big shoulders. "Poor Lulu, always so impatient," she muttered into his ear as she felt his chest, "But if there's anything she loves more, it's swallowing cock, so indulge her a little."

Luna bobbed her head on Big Mac's meat, enjoying his taste and the heat it radiated onto her anxious tongue. She slowly drew it out of her mouth, letting the tip go with a _pop_ as she gave a little gasp, before lowering herself and licked the length of his member from base to tip and back down again. She wrapped her lips around the side of his member as she sucked and slid up and down the length of it, her tongue trailing and sliding along his hot flesh from the inside of her mouth. She then slid her lips back up and towards his head, taking it back into her mouth and sucking it feverishly, a trail of muffled moans escaping her as she went. Big Mac was in heaven, of the mares he did manage to bed in his lifetime, none of them could hold a candle to Luna's level of skill. She worked his cock like she knew it better than even he did, growing intense when she pushed his cock against the back of her throat, then backing off when she felt him getting overly excited so that he wouldn't cum too soon.

After several minutes of having her fun, she felt that now was a better time than ever to truly enjoy herself. She gave his cock a few more bobs of her head before she stopped, his cock filling her mouth as his flared head pressed against the back of ther throat, then lowered her head more as it slid down past and into her throat. Big Mac threw his head back and groaned in pleasure when he felt Luna's throat muscles wrap tightly around the head of his cock, but she was far from finished with him. Taking her sweet time, she inched herself lower and lower, a little more of his cock sliding down and throwing Big Mac into even more pleasure, then pulled back and pulled his cock out of her throat, only to thrust it right back in, reaching new depths with each dive.

"Oh my," Celestia cooed over Big Mac's growing grunts and moans as she eagerly watched her younger sister swallow his meat, "Is she really going to try? I must admire her determination." She then smirked as she delicately whispered into the stallion's ear. "After all, your's is the biggest she's ever tried it with."

Luna continued to slowly bob her head on his cock, taking a little more of it down her thoat with each dive. Within minutes, she had finally hilted his cock, having to rest her arms on his legs as she savored her latest triumph. His cock was throbbing like crazy, she could feel it all they down to the deepest depths of her throat, magically pulsing in sync with her own heartbeat. Big Mac and Celestia were in complete disbelief, their mouths agape as Luna looked up to him with those big teal eyes, but only Celestia recovered as a grin returned to her face.

"Gracious, Luna," Celestia teased, "Aren't you just a little whorse of an alicorn?"

Unfazed, Luna seemed to ignore her sister's sny comment, and proceeded to slide Big Mac's thick cock in and out of her throat, allowing a few inches to escape her lips before she plunged it back into her mouth, slow to start but picking up some momentum. Big Mac's entire body shook with ecstasy, never had a mare taken his whole cock into her mouth before, and the sensations from her throat muscles contracting and releasing his member were simply divine. He managed to gather himself enough to look down at Luna, only seeing her starry-night mane flitter on it's own accord as her head continued to sink and rise from his crotch at first glance. But after a moment of studying her, he noticed Luna's throat was slightly bulging from his cock, and it turned him on like never before, though he really didn't know why it did, and simply didn't care. He gritted his teeth more and began to groan and flare from his nostrils as he felt his orgasm start to boil from the base of his cock, throwing his head back and into Celestia's breasts.

"L-Luna," he managed to sputter out, "A-Ah'm a-cummin'!"

"Do it, Big Mac," Celestia cooed, Big Mac looking up to her and seeing the devilish grin and look in her eyes as she looked down at him and petted his chin, "Go ahead and cum for her. Pour it all down her throat, she's certainly earned it."

Big Mac was hesitant at first but complied, and he quickly took hold of the back of Luna's head as she deep-throated him, fingering through her etheral mane. Having heard the whole conversation, Luna worked at him with more vigor, also wanting his cum more than anything, and began to lightly fondle his swollen balls in her her hands in an attempt to help speed things along. After several more seconds of intense sucking Big Mac had finally reached his limit, and he gripped the back of Luna's head hard as he forced her into his crotch and finally came. Big Mac threw his head back hard and groaned, nearly howling, as he felt his seed travel through his cock and shoot straight down Luna's throat. The lunar princess's eyes shot wide open when she felt his cock grow even thicker in her throat and mouth, letting out muffled squeals before she felt load after load of his hot seed pour straight into her stomach, her eyes half-lidded as her muffled squeals shifted to the audible gulps she made as she helplessly swallowed his seed. Finally spent, Big Mac finally released Luna, falling back against Celestia's bosom once more and panting heavily as he finally rode out the last of his powerful orgasm. Luna stirred before she slowly slid his cock from her throat, pulling it from her mouth with an audible _pop_, followed by a desperate gasp for air and heavy panting on her part.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Lulu?" Celestia purred as she petted the recovering Big Mac.

Luna didn't respond right away, still lost in the moment she had just had with Big Mac. She was almost contemplating of making Big Mac her personal consort, against his will if she had to. Almost. After a moment's reprieve, she merely smirked at her before she answered.

"I did," Luna answered, her speech a bit muddled, "Care to taste a sample?"

She then opened her mouth, and to Celestia's surprise she still had a mouthful of Big Mac's cum in her mouth, sloshing it around with her tongue rather lustfully. Luna closed her mouth before she climbed up and straddled Big Mac, as if oblivious to his presence, then leaned in and Frenched her older sister again, holding her by her chin while tilting her head up as she mouth-fed Celestia the last of Big Mac's first load. Celestia took it happily, and from where she leaned in Big Mac could hear every gulp she made as she swallowed, and was causing a hurting erection to return with a vengeance to his stallionhood. Luna and Celestia continued to share their passionate kiss for several seconds, the older sister prodding and sweeping the younger's mouth as she searched for the last morsels of their stud's cum, before they parted lips and tongues, a single silver string of a mix of their saliva and his seed still connecting them before it, too, separated.

"Delicious," Celestia purred, "I'm beginning to grow jealous of you going first, Lulu."

"You were the one who wanted to take him slowly, 'Tia," Luna replied smugly, gently stroking her sister's cheek with her thumb as she grinned, "And now you must wait a while longer," She smirked as she eyed Big Mac, still stunned from his climax, then downward towards his rehardened cock. "For I am far from being finished with him."

Luna scooted back as she aligned her hips with Big Mac's, then leaned in as she rested her hands on his chest and kissed him. Her tongue easily worked it's way into his mouth and around his, but Big Mac wasn't about to submit fully to her, and he kissed her back. Luna let out soft moans as his tongue responded, and they were growing louder the more he started taking control. Big Mac once again took the back of Luna's head, running his course fingers through her mane as he pressed into her kiss more, his strength returning with his growing arousal. Luna felt like she was melting, loving his dominance, but was quickly growing impatient for more. Her hands quickly felt down his body and towards his crotch, taking his member and stroking it slow but firmly as she aligned his second head with her quivering marehood. Big Mac grunted through their kiss when she stroked him, but when he felt the head of his cock press against Luna's wet entrance he had to pull away, effectively ending their kiss, as he groaned from the sensation. Luna and Big Mac stared lustfully at each other as they recovered from their separation, then she bit her lower lip as she started to lower her hips onto his cock. She sighed and moaned as she pressed the tip harder against her, worrying that it wouldn't even go in, until eventually a slick combination of his precum and her dribbling love juices coating his member allowed it to finally pierce her. Even with all her anticipation, she couldn't help but gasp loudly once he was finally inside her; he was_ massive_! She whimpered and moaned as she lowered herself slowly and slid it deeper into her love tunnel and filled her, astonished by his girth.

Luna had to sit up on her knees and rest a hand against his abs as she lowered herself more onto Big Mac, tossing her head back and moaning with joy with every inch that impaled her. Meanwhile Big Mac gripped the edge of the bath tightly, any more and he was convinced he could fracture the marble edging like egg shells, as he groaned deeply, his cock gripped firmly by Luna's velvety soft insides. Luna's pussy was ridiculously good; he's had tight mares in the past, but she felt as if she'd never taken cock before. He had to remind himself that she and Celestia were Princesses, so their chances to actually bed a stallion more than once a year outside of their 'Champions' left them mostly untouched, but from what he's seen, heard, and felt so far, such physical innocence only went so far, with moral innocence clearly almost non-existent. This was especially so when he saw that Luna had already taken half of his thick cock into her, and was still sinking as she sought to hilt him. However, she would never attain it as he finally bottomed out in her, feeling his flared head press against her core, with almost two inches left below her. Luna leaned back more as she tried to lower her hips more, with Big Mac grunting more and she moaning loudly when she tried to take in more of him, pressing his head harder against her cervix, until she finally ceased. Both lovers panted as they took the moment, and Luna looked down at Big Mac as a seductive grin grew across her lips.

"You are...amazing," Luna panted, resting a hand on the slight bulge in her stomach that was made by his cock, "Never has there been a stallion I could not fully take."

Big Mac gave a small smirk back to the lunar princess, then sat up and took Luna's head as he pulled her into another passionate kiss. She moaned happily into it as his tongue made it's way into her mouth, then wrapped her arms around his neck as she started to grind her hips into his member. Big Mac let out several grunts as she went, before he separated from her, his breath trembling from their kiss and her working hips. He then lowered himself back down, only to find that Celestia had moved to the side for a better view, and he laid flat on the cool stone below him. Luna then leaned forward slightly, supporting herself up with her arms as she rested her hands against his rising and falling chest and letting her beautiful mane fall over her shoulders and hover just above him. She then lifted her hips, letting out a soft sigh as she felt several inches of Big Mac slide out, before bringing herself back down and bottoming out again, moaning loudly. She repeated this slowly for several more pumps, and once she became more adjusted to him she picked up speed and allowing more to leave and enter her. Big Mac instinctively gripped Luna's thighs, but did not allow himself to interrupt Luna as she started rolling her hips into his crotch with each thrust back into her, and let out a droll of grunts and moans as she went. If the farm stallion thought he was in heaven before, then he was definitely in some Paradise above that. His eyes never left Luna's as they made love, her contorted face as she stared at him telling him all he needed to know that she was loving this just as much as he was, if not more. After several more minutes of working on him, Luna wanted even more from the stallion, and so after taking one more thrust for herself she stopped and looked deeply into Big Mac's beautiful, big sap green eyes.

"Big Mac," she panted, "I want you to take me." She sat up, pressing her hips a bit more against his cock, as she took his hands from her thighs, and guided them to her hips and resting them there. "Please, love me the way only you can."

"Eeyup," Big Mac said as she gave her warm smile and nodded. Taking her firmly but gently by her hips, he guided her as he lifted her, earning a dreamy sigh from Luna, before firmly and quickly bringing her back down.

Luna moaned happily as Big Mac quickly and easily took over, expecting no less from their stud of the evening. She rolled her hips into him with each powerful thrust he made, the two in near-perfect sync with each other. Growing bold, Big Mac moved Luna faster on his twitching cock as she rocked back and forth with him, and she began to pant out shallow, shaking moans as she once again supported herself against his chest with her hands.

"Yes, Big Mac," Luna hissed, "Oh _yes_! Faster, harder! Give us more!"

Big Mac was more than happy to comply with her wishes. Abandoning some of his restraint, he began to bring her hips higher with each thrust out before firmly slamming her back down at a more brisk pace. Luna's moans grew louder and more frequent, with the occasional squeal of ecstasy whenever the head of his cock hit against her cervix, sending shivers through her being as her feverish moaning began to mix with her quickening, shallow pants. She was starting to lose control, her hips beginning to follow through all on their own with each rise and fall as Big Mac bucked her, to some surprise to the farm stallion. Feeling himself beginning to lose more to his own lust as well, Big Mac quickly withdrew his hands from her hips and opted to take a firm handful of Luna's lucious midnight blue and black-sploched flanks in each of his hands, kneading her soft flesh in his callused grip and eliciting a gasp from the princess.

While Luna and Big Mac were lost in their own lust-filled world, Celestia had managed to sneak into the warm waters of the bath and behind Luna's back, a devious smirk on her face and in her eyes. She then suddenly, yet gently, grabs at Luna's chest and pulls her back against herself, sitting her straight up while she gropes her breasts and forcing her to bounce on Big Mac's cock at an angle. Luna gasped in surprise, immediately going back to moaning happily while quickly looking back to Celestia.

"'T-'Tia," Luna managed to mutter out, her little outburst finally gaining Big Mac's attention. As he looked up, he was completely taken by the sight of Celestia groping Luna, the sight only exciting him more and driving him further into a lust-filled state.

"Did you really think I was going to just sit idly while you have all the fun, Lulu?" Celestia teased. She then playfully tweaked Luna's dark blue nipples, eliciting a yelp and moan from her younger sister and ultimately bending her to her will. Celestia let out a playful chuckle before looking down at Big Mac, her cheeks slightly flushed as her sinsister grin loomed. "Big Mac, you're being far too easy on Lulu. Did she not ask you to take her?"

Luna could only pant and moan while being double-teamed by both Big Mac and Celestia as she looked back to her once again. "'Tia...what are you...?" She was effectively silenced by Celestia when she twerked her rock hard nipples again. Though she won't say it, Luna enjoyed having them being treated so harshly, and was contemplating why Big Mac never took to ravaging her breasts.

"You have no need to hold back," Celestia continued, her cheeks growing rosier, "Go ahead and buck her senseless, Big Mac. Make her cum while she screams your name for more."

Big Mac swallowed dryly at Celestia's taunt, never losing his pace with Luna but for the first time he began to doubt. Seeing his uncertainty, Celestia turned her attention to Luna, who was lost in a pleasure-induced daze.

"And you," she purred rather sternly, tweaking Luna's hard nipples again and making her squeal in delight, "I know you've been holding back. Go ahead and tell him what you _really_ want." Luna could only mutter something under her breath, struggling to keep sane from the onslought of pleasure from the two. Celestia twerkd her nipples again, making Luna squeal again. "Say it, Lulu."

Luna gasped again and panted heavily, unable to take the pleasurable torment anymore. "W-We want to be rutted, Big Mac!" she shouted, practically pleading to him. "Rut us until we lose all senses! Please, we have waited for far too long for you! Be the Alpha male we have been so patient for and _make us yours_!"

Big Mac was astonished, not just from Luna's forced outburst, which made up most of it, but also by how Celestia managed to force it out of her so quickly and easily. It was also the final straw that finally broke Big Mac, and he decided that he would throw all mannerisms to the wind along with the last of his restraint. If they wanted an Alpha male, then he was going to give them one, or his name wasn't Big Macintosh Apple.

"There, was that so hard?" Celestia teased. But before Luna could even respond, not that she could to begin with, Big Mac suddenly stopped. He gave a heated flare from his nostrils, gaining the attention of the two princesses as they eyed him curiously, and he furrowed his brow and stared sternly at them, a crook of a grin at hanging at the edge of his lips.

"Y'all wanna be rutted?" he said, a hint of teasing in his stern tone. He let out a drawn out groan as he slid out of Luna, until only his flard head was left inside her. "Then yer gonna get rutted, and y'all are gonna see how it's done the Apple way!"

Big Mac gripped Luna's flanks hard before he slammed her down with little mercy, bottoming out instantly and letting out a deep, loud groan. Luna screamed in ecstasy, having nearly came from just that glorious thrust, but before she could collect herself he was already repeating the process, pulling out of her until only the head was left and slamming back in. Celestia immediately backed away and watched the spectacle of her sister being rutted hard, a little surprised at Big Mac's sudden change, yet at the same time aroused by it.

"Oh dear," she muttered to herself as she lightly covered her mouth with one hand while the other began to rub at her nethers, "Perhaps I may have pushed him a little too hard."

Luna was in pure bliss as Big Mac dominated her. No, he was beyond that; he _owned_ her! She no longer felt that she had any control, his firm grip on her flanks both preventing her from doing anything while also guiding her as he impaled her over and over again, and she absolutely loved it. And for the first time in decades, Luna had briefly forgotten everything about her title as Princess; right now, she felt like any other mare who was with her mate as they bucked and rutted each other like animals into that unspeakable plane of happiness. All the while, Big Mac was more than happy to finally be able to go all out with Luna, grunting and groaning as he marked her as his own. The few mares that he went this far with would've normally told him that he was being too rough, having to slow down some lest he hurt the poor girls. But the trade-off with finally being able to be as rough as he wanted with Luna, and possibly with Celestia later as well, was being able to reach new heights of pleasure that he thought he couldn't reach before with another. But such a trade would come at a cost, and Big Mac could feel a burning sensation starting build in the base of his stallionhood as he was quickly building up to his second orgasm of the evening. But he had to stick it out, wait until he could satisfy Luna first before he could allow himself to. Despite discarding his restraint and his manners towards them as Princesses, he still had his personal morals to them as ladies, as a gentlecolt and a stallion.

Luna felt her own orgasm begin to build within herself as well, and it was coming quickly. But she didn't want to cum by herself, she's done that enough already, and so she dug her nails into his skin to gain his attention as she looked down at him.

"B-Big Mac," she panted through her squeals of pleasure, "B-Big Mac, W-We are-AAAH!" She paused as she failed to tell him, their heated mating preventing her from speaking clearly. But Big Mac understood what she was trying to say, and answered her with a nod.

"S-Same here," Big Mac grunted out.

Luna's eyes lit up as he said this, and she tried once more to collect what was left of her self so she could give him the one coherant statement she so desperately wanted out.

"I-I-Inside," she pleaded, "P-Please, cum inside us! We must feel it! We beg of you!"

Normally this would the moment Big Mac would question any other mare whether or not they were absolutely sure they really wanted that, more for their sakes rather than his own. But Luna wasn't just any other mare, she's proven that to the farm stallion time and time again in just this one night alone. With the last of his doubts gone, he then lifted himself off of the stone floor, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Luna's waist, holding her hips down as he shifted to short, powerful thrusts into her. Luna wrapped her arms around Big Mac's neck as she anticipated their end, grinding herself into his member as he picked up more and more speed, and the two stared deeply into each other's eyes. After several moments Big Mac had finally reached his limits, and with one final thrust he groaned loudly as he held Luna down as firmly as he could and released his seed. Luna screamed in orgasmic bliss as she felt his hot load pour past her cervix and into her waiting womb, staining it white and triggering her own powerful orgasm that washed over her again and again with waves of pent-up pleasure as her love tunnel tightend and convulsed around Big Mac's member, milking her stallion for all he had, and drenching his crotch with a mix of their love juices. Big Mac quickly sealed her lips with a kiss to stifle her screams, the lunar princess accepting it and even kissing back feverishly as she continued to let out muffled screams of ecstasy. The two held their tight embrace as they rode out their orgasms, Luna's screams drowning to muffled moans with Big Mac giving several thrusts as he continued to give Luna load after hot load of his seed, until they were both spent.

Exhaustion quickly took hold of the two lovers, and Big Mac quickly fell back onto the stone floor with Luna right on top of him. The kiss they shared broke upon his impact, allowing the two to let out heavy pants for fresh air as they rested. Big Mac's member became limp enough where Luna could remove it, though she wished she never had to, and with what strength she had she slid off of him, his cock giving a slight _pop_ as it exited her, and laid on her side next to him with an arm across his chest. Meanwhile Celestia saw the entire moment they shared pass by within a few seconds, nearly cumming herself as she stroked her marehood the more intense they became. She approached them after allowing some time to pass, her impatience now growing for her own time with the red stallion, but stopped and gave a light gasp at the state her sister was in. Neither Big Mac nor Luna were aware of this just yet, but Celestia noticed that her younger sister's belly had become distended just from Big Mac's seed alone, which was now slowly trailing out of her spent pussy. And for the first time, Celestia began to feel the same impatient, sexual longing that Luna had posessed at the beginning of the evening, her cheeks growing warm along with her nethers and the rest of her body, and for the first time legitimately became jealous of her younger sister. But even as her body began to go into a heated frenzy, she still knew that she had to get Big Mac back to rutting condition, and so with her devious mind she turned her full attention to the exhausted Luna.

While Big Mac was still recovering, Celestia approached Luna, and when she reached her she immediately dug her muzzle and tongue into her sister's drooling marehood, lapping up every drop of the stallion's seed that was escaping her for her own. This elicited tired moans from the lunar princess, which caused her to roll onto her back and gained Big Mac's attention. Big Mac was once again surprised at the sight before him, despite the string of actions the two have done with each other over the course of the evening, and felt his blood beginning to slowly return to his member. Celestia continued to pleasure Luna for a few moments more before she finally stopped, then pulled herself up and out of the warm waters of the bath and on top of her, straddling her as she pressed her waist against Luna's belly. She gave her sister a playful grin, which Luna returned with one of her own, tired as she may be, when she saw her muzzle half-covered in Big Mac's seed.

"How...dare you," Luna said weakly, "That is..._my_ gift from Big Mac."

"Now now, Lulu," Celestia purred, gently taking Luna's chin, "Don't be selfish. You're old enough to know the importance sharing."

Celestia then planted a kiss on Luna's lips, the two quickly entangling their tongues with one another as Celestia took her turn to mouth-feed Luna Big Mac's seed. Luna and Celestia moaned happily as they kissed, neither swallowing immediately as they relished their prize within their tongues, both taking a simultaneous quick glance towards Big Mac to make sure he was watching. Much to their enjoyment he was, a look of shock lightly painted on his face as he watched them make out only pleasing them more, and their eyes locked with his as they intensified their little session for a moment longer before separating from his gaze and from each other's kiss.

"'Tia," Luna cooed happily, "He is...incredible."

"So I've noticed, Lulu," Celestia teased.

Luna smiled weakly before she gave a light nod. "He is all yours now."

A grin grew on Celestia's lips before she gave her sister a tender kiss on her cheek. She then turned her attention to Big Mac, her grin growing ever more as she made her way off of Luna, and sensually crawled on top of him. She rested the length of her body against his, her breasts firmly pressed against his chest, as she trailed her fingers gently across the left side of his face.

"Oh, how I've waited for this," she purred, then leaned in and kissed Big Mac.

He paused for a moment before he leaned into the kiss, propping himself up by his right elbow, while feeling through Celestia's etheral mane with his left hand. He prodded around her lips with his tongue, and she was more than happy to open her mouth and allow him in. She moaned softly as his tongue played with hers, and started to feel up and down Big Mac's sides, trailing the tips of her nails against his coat and skin, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in more. After several more seconds Celestia released herself from Big Mac, the two of them gently panting, before she grinned and slid down and off of him, returning to the water and beckoning him to join her. Big Mac slid over the edge and into the bath, the immediate sensation of burning against his skin quickly melting away as his body adjusted, and joined Celestia as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, pulling her in. Celestia gave a light giggle through his kiss that was followed by a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

The two shared their moment for a few seconds before Big Mac ended it, a confident grin forming at the edge of his lips as he stared deeply into Celestia's beautiful rosey eyes, before taking a handful of her flank. She jumped a bit in surprise, then slowly grinned at him.

"My, aren't you bold?" Celestia teased. Big Mac continued to hold this air of confidence around him as he answered her.

"Eeyup," he said, giving her perfect flank a good grope and forcing out a soft moan from Celestia, "Ah'm fixin' tuh take ya like Ah did Luna."

Celestia couldn't help but quiver at his words, his eyes now seeming to peer into her, as if to bend her to his will, and it was working. She didn't know whether he was just playing the Alpha male or if he was being legitimate, she didn't care as she wished with all her heart that he didn't stop.

"Oh," She sighed as she pressed herself more against him, "Are you, now?"

"Eeyup," he replied, his tone firm and confident, sending chills through Celestia once more, "And Ah'm gunna make ya pay fer all the teasn' ya gave to Luna."

Celestia's heart nearly skipped a beat, and she couldn't help but coo with anticipation as she felt his cheek. "Oh yes, Big Mac," she said, "Please, punish me."

Big Mac's grin grew more, then motioned his head towards the edge of the bath. "Then get over there an' bend over. Ah wanna see yer flank good an' high."

"Oh, as you wish," Celestia purred, placing a hand on his cheek as she strutted over to the bath's edge.

Big Mac watched her and her swinging hips with a smug grin on his face, but on the inside he was freaking out more than a nerd meeting his sci-fi hero in person at a convention. He still couldn't believe that _Princess_ Celestia, the Goddess of the Sun, was bending to his will like she was some free-way floosy who sold her virtue for two Bits a pop. But even though things were going better than anything he could've ever fantasized, and she asking him to not refer to her as Princess and even rut her, he still wanted to make sure he wasn't stepping on her toes, figuratively or literally. Such thoughts were quickly forgotten when she finally reached the edge of the bath, and being as sensual as possible she lowered herself slowly and arched her back so her perfectly white flank would pop out more, before turning to look back at him lustfully. Big Mac took the hint and approached her, and when he came close enough he took a generous handful of both sides of her flanks, kneading the perfectly toned yet soft flesh in his hands and eliciting soft moans from the solar princess.

"Oh, Big Mac," Celestia purred, her eyes connecting with his, "You wouldn't happen to be one of those stallions that prefer flanks over breasts, are you?"

"Eenope," Big Mac replied, his grin curling more ever so slightly.

"Then, you prefer breasts?"

"Eenope," he answered, shaking his head. Celestia gave him a confused look, but before she could ask another question he released his hold on her flanks, then leaned in and took hold of Celestia's perfect tits in each hand, groping them firmly. "Ah like mah mares stacked on both ends."

Celestia's eyes went wide as her cheeks grew red from Big Mac's sudden attack and confession, but then they quickly half-lidded as she moaned loudly and happily from his massaging hands, arching her back more so he would have better access to them. He was incredibly skilled, his calloused hands and delicate touch a testiment to his experiences of the many years as a farm stallion; rough but not too gentle, groping and kneading her pearly white globes in just the right ways to elicit the most heated moans and pants from her. She clamped her eyes shut and yelped, followed by louder moans, when she felt his heavily calloused fingers begin to pinch and rub her sensitive nipples between them, feeling as though she were being teased with soft sand paper, and squirmed under him despite little room he gave her.

Big Mac withdrew his right hand from Celestia's breast, she giving a whimper of disapproval, and pulled aside her ever-flittering prismatic hair, exposing her neck. He then began to slowly leave a trail of soft kisses down the length of her spine, starting from the back of her left ear and trailing down the back of her neck. Celestia shivered with each soft peck, his lips sending small jolts up and down her being and leaving a small burning sensation where they last made contact with her skin, burning embers that only escalated her heated passions. He continued to leave a trail of kisses until he stopped at the large of her back, just in-between her shoulder blades and wings, when a thought popped into his head. Finding that now was the perfect opportunity, he took back his other hand and raeched for Celestia's left wing.

"Oh Big Mac," Celestia pleaded, "Why did you sto-OOH!"

Celestia was cut off when her eyes grew wide and she let out a loud moan as Big Mac began to gently stroke at the base of her wing bone, then let out more as he glided his fingers down the length of her wing towards the tips of her perfectly white feathers. Untold pleasures wracked Celestia's body without mercy, his gentle touches alone sending her into a whimpering fit as she trembled.

"Well, Ah'll be," Big Mac said rather confidently, Celestia quickly looking behind her to see him eyeing her now outstretched wing, "Guess Ah was right. Alicorn wings are jus' as sensitive as a pegasus's."

Celestia's eyes widened, knowing that she was in trouble. If Big Mac has had experience with pegasus mares before, then that meant...

"W-W-Wait, B-Big M-Mac, p-please," Celestia whimpered, "n-not my-AAHH!"

She was thrown into another untold wave of pleasure before she could finish pleading as Big Mac continued to gently stroke and play with Celestia's wing, her squeals of pleasure echoing into the night. As her left wing continued to be assaulted by Big Mac's touch, her right began to ruffle as it slowly began to rise on it's own, and Celestia felt her cheeks burn crimson. Before long, her other wing was now fully outstretched and stiff, exposing her wingboner to Big Mac and embarassing her to no end. But instead of some sny remark, Big Mac said nothing as he apparently tended to the other wing, both hands now working at the base of each of her wing bones and launching Celestia into untold pleasures as she squealed and whimpered in absolute bliss, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head as her tongue hung out with a string of her drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

She was losing her mind, and if Big Mac continued his assault on her hypersensitive wings like he was she would not only cum hard, but she could possibly even faint before she could have the chance to experience his stallionhood plow into her marehood and fill her like he did Luna. Big Mac then suddenly eased off of her wings, and the solar princess went limp as she panted for air, her wings still splayed wide out but laying on either side of her.

"That was fer breakin' down Luna," Big Mac said firmly, yet softly, as he gently pet her shoulder.

She remained that way for what felt like an eternity before she felt the familiar and tender kiss of Big Mac's lips as he resumed to trail down her spine and towards her flank. She wanted to confront him, saying that teasing her wings like he did was nowhere near as cruel as what she did to her younger sister, but she was so weak from wingplay, as well as her growing arousal from his dirty talk and as he came closer to her nethers, that she would allow it to slide, for now. When Big Mac finally reached her marehood, he took pause as he stared, her puffy pink lips twitching and dribbling her love juices down her thighs from having her wings played with. He took the moment to revel in the fact that he was about to eat out a princess's pussy, and so with a quick glance to the heavens and a small prayer to the Goddess above for such a divine meal, he returned his attention back to Celestia and began to plant soft kisses against her lower lips.

Celestia let out heated sighs as Big Mac planted several soft kisses against her marehood, having them escelate to soft moans as the pleasure from having him tend to her nethers beginning to outweigh the wingplay that nearly drove her insane. She bit down on her lower lip when he began to dig his muzzle into her, his hot breaths washing over her folds and sending shivers up her spine, yet she still felt no tongue from him as he continued to tease her with his lips, and it was driving her crazy. Big Mac felt he had waited long enough, and so with his left hand he took hold of Celestia's flank, her right thigh with the other, and used his thumb to slightly open her lower lips before he trailed the length of his tongue across her marehood slowly, savoring her flavor. Celestia let out a soft gasp as she felt his tongue drag across her, releasing her lip for a moment before biting down on it again and moaning happily as she felt his tongue draw across it again. She thrusted her hips into his muzzle slightly, begging him for more, and he answered promptly as he started grazing into her folds as his tongue explored her.

Celestia arched her back as she let out a string of moans, groping her breast as Big Mac continued to take small dips into her inner folds, letting out an occasional gasp when she felt him take a sudden dive deep into her love tunnel. Big Mac was enjoying himself as well, the solar princess's love juices being sweeter than fresh apple juice on his tongue as it flowed freely from her almost nonstop, driving him to go deeper and faster in his need for more. With his thumb no longer needed to hold her open, Big Mac would soon find a better use for it as he gently stroked it over Celestia's pearl. She let out a squeal and began to squirm out of reflex from his touch, but Big Mac's grip on her prevented her from squirming as he continued to bury his tongue in her while simultaneously pleasuring her sensitive nub, sending Celestia skyrocketing into Marevana and closer to her first orgasm of the night.

"Yes," Celestia whimpered, "Oh Big Mac, yes! R-Right there! just like that! Don't you stop! I-I'm so close!"

Big Mac complied and stayed his course, his tongue thrusting in and out of her while gently grinding at her pearl as he lapped up every glistening drop of Celestia's nectar. However, a thought came to him, and decided he wanted to try something, a trick he'd learned from a certain pink party pony back when he was secretly going out with her, and wanted to see if it would work on a Princess. He withdrew his tongue and moved his thumb aside, and before Celestia could protest he gently wrapped his lips around her swollen pearl and suckled at it, teasing it ever so slightly with the tip of his tongue. It did the trick, and Celestia screamed as her orgasm hit her, and hit her hard. She released her love juices all over Big Mac's muzzle, who quickly planted said muzzle into her marehood and worked his tongue at her as he attempted to both extend her orgasm and lap up as much of her juices he could drink. Celestia shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her before she finally came down from her orgasmic high, with Big Mac withdrawing his tongue from her marehood and once again hovered over her and petted her cheek.

"Wh...Where...in the...wide world...of Equestria...did...you...learn to...do...that?" Celestia panted as she smirked, still trying to collect herself. And for a brief moment Big Mac dropped his tough Alpha male persona for a moment as he bashfully smiled and scratched at his cheek.

"Let's just say a certain pink pony taught me that one," Big Mac answered, "She was a wild one, that mare."

Celestia giggled as some of her strength returned. "Remind me to thank her later. No stallion has ever made me cum like you just did."

A small smile began to grow on Big Mac's face, as well as Celestia's. She then lifted herself up from the hard cobblestone ground and, using her flank to both tease Big Mac's member and push him back, stood up and rubbed her elbows and arms, a little sore from being on top of hard stone for so long. She then rested her hands against the edge of the bath, then looked back at Big Mac with a sultry grin as she gave her flank a small teasing shake.

"We're not done yet, Big Mac," she purred, "Or have you forgotten that you wanted to soil me like you did my poor little sister?"

Big Mac grinned as he nodded and approached her. "That's right. Ah still gotta mark ya as mah woman." He then took a handful of her ample tit and kneaded it in his grip, before his other hand wrapped around her thigh and spread her legs.

"Oh yes, Big Mac," Celestia whimpered as she looked over her shoulder at him and stared deeply into his beautiful sap green eyes, feeling the length of his cock rub in-between her spread thighs as it threatened to enter her, "Do it. Break my royal cunt with your massive stallionhood and mark me with your Apple seed. Make it so no other stallion can ever hope to satisfy me!"

It was all the encouraging that he needed, and in nearly one swift motion, released Celestia's teat and gripped her hips, shifting her so his member aligned with her lower lips, and pressed his flared head against her. Celestia let out a heated sigh as his second head grinded against her marehood, demanding entrance despite her open welcome to be ravaged. He grunted a bit in frustration, then took hold of his member as he pulled Celestia in closer, to which she happily complied, and gritted his teeth as he massaged his flared head against her sopping lower lips, her juices slicking him enough to where he finally felt himself penetrate. Much like Luna, Celestia gasped and tensed when he felt him enter her, taken by surprise by his girth. She felt his hand return to her hip before he started thrusting in deeper, and she let out long, loud shallow moans as she felt her self being stretched and filled with his meat. Luna was absolutely right him, he was _huge_! She began to worry if she'll ever be suitable for marriage after he was through with her, but deep in her heart she prayed she'd never have to, unless it was to Big Mac himself. Oh, how quickly she'd abandon her crown if it meant having this farm stallion as her husband and rut her day after day! She began to tremble as she lost herself in her own little fantasy as Big Mac grunted and groaned the deeper he sank into his princess, figuring she was almost as tight as Luna was, then he felt his thighs touch her hips and his head against her cervix. He looked down at the trembling solar princess, and was rather astonished; she had managed to hilt him, though just barely.

"B-Big Mac," Celestia whimpered, "I-I can't take any more. You've filled me to my limits."

"A-Ain't much left tuh give, sugarcube," he groaned, "Y'all took the whole thing."

Celestia gave pause to what Big Mac told her. "Wh-What?" She looked down between her legs, and to her surprise she saw his balls -those beautiful balls- right between her legs, and she couldn't help but smirk. She looked back over her shoulder, that same smirk growing at the edge of her mouth, as her eyes half-lidded to give him a more sultry look. "H-How about that, a-a perfect fit."

"E-Eeyup," Big Mac grunted, leaning in and peppering Celestia's neck with kisses. She giggles a bit, then reaches back and pets the back of his neck.

"Enough of that," she purred, "Now rut me. Rut me until I can't walk straight!"

Big Mac gave her a smug grin as he licked the back of her ear. "Bitin' off more than you can chew, sugarcube."

With that, he gripped her hips more and slowly pulled out of Celestia until only he left only an inch or two inside her, then slammed into her, grunting loudly as he bottomed out. She let out a squeal of delight, her entire body shuddering from the force alone, then let out drawn out moan as he left her, feeling empty, then filling her again and rutting her into bliss. After several slow pumps Big Mac felt it was time he finally give what his princess wanted, and began to thrust faster and harder into her love tunnel, making Celestia nearly scream in ecstasy in his change of pace. She gripped at the edge of the bath as she tried to steady herself, with Big Mac lurching her forward with each of his powerful thrusts, and began to feel her legs grow weak from every wave of pleasure that washed over her as he mated with her.

"Y-Yes!" Celestia cried, "H-Harder, Big Mac! Faster!" She looked back to him, a sly grin trying to form at the edge of her gaping mouth, "I-I'm a big mare, I can take it."

Big Mac gave her another smug grin before he leaned in and scooped her up by her swinging tits, then groped them as she arched her back. Celestia yelped in surprise, but quickly settled as she moaned happily and gripped at his arms.

"Yer a big mare, alright," Big Mac teased, then gave her nipples a gentle pinch. Celestia threw her head back and moaned loudly, her cheeks growing even more red. "More like yer sister than Ah thought."

He lowered her back down to have her rest on her hands at the edge of the bath again as he groped and kneaded her breasts and resumed to rut her senseless, Celestia squealing in delight with every graze of his flared head against her cervix. Big Mac then began to pick up speed after an untold amount of time, grunting and flaring his nostrils loudly as he felt his third orgasm begin to build and boil in his balls and the base of his cock. Celestia's legs were starting to shake as her strength began to waver, but she was doing all she can to just stand as she felt her orgasm begin to build right alongside with Big Mac's. She didn't want to cum just yet, she wanted to last just a bit longer, to feel him continue to rut her into the ground like the sex-starved mare she was, but dammit he just had to be _so good_! She fell to her elbows as her arms gave way, and looked back to Big Mac as she reached back and placed a shaking hand over his.

"Oh B-Big Mac," she moaned, "I-I'm close, I'm so close! P-Please tell me you're about to cum too!"

"E-Eeyup," he groaned out as he continued to rut her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Do it," she begged, "Please, go ahead and cum! You don't have to hold yourself back for my sake!"

Big Mac groaned as he leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder as he began to give shorter, more powerful thrusts into Celestia, she giving a squeal of delight with each thrust he made, taking the hand she placed on him into his. He was picking up more speed, and Celestia's entire body trembled with anticipation for his release, her core quivering to be filled and ruined and her body burning up as though it would catch fire.

"B-Beg for it," Big Mac growled, and Celestia quickly looked back to him. What she saw was a mix two things in the sweating stallion's face, one part being a smug look on his face and the other part a playful look in his eyes. Celestia mentally smiled as she realized what he was doing, but before she could answer he started again. "Ah said beg for it," he "ordered" again as he gave a powerful thrust, sending shockwaves through Celestia's shaking frame. "Ah was nice enough fer Luna, but y'all are gunna have tuh earn yer keep."

Celestia had to collect herself before she could answer, the waves of pleasure starting to build up within her uncontrollably clouding her mind as her orgasm was just about there, her breaking point just one glorious moment of union with him away.

"Oh Big Mac," she pleaded, "Please, cum inside me! Cum inside me and give me every last drop! Be my Alpha male and grace me with the privilege to bear you and your kin another Apple!"

While he did want her to beg, Big Mac hadn't anticipated her to plead him to breed a foal into her, and it nearly threw him off. But the comment, however, was enough to push the big farm stallion over the edge, and with one last final thrust into his mare, mate, lover, and Princess, he wrapped his free arm around Celestia's chest and buried his cock as deeply as he could and groaned out one last "Eeeyup!" as he finally released his seed into her. Celestia screamed in ecstasy as he came, his hot seed filling her royal womb triggering her own orgasm, sending and gushing out a mix of their love juices against Big Mac's thighs. She shuddered with each wave of pleasure that washed over her from her climax, along with every pulse of Big Mac's cock as he released load after hot load of his Apple seed into her craving womb, until her belly was swollen and rounded, and he was spent. The two nearly collapsed from exhaustion on top of one another, Big Mac catching himself by landing on his elbows before he accidentally put his full weight on top of the panting Celestia, and he brought his free hand over to take and mesh his fingers around Celestia's other hand.

The two remained in place for a while longer, before his member was limp enough and he pulled out of her, she giving a slight whimper of his leaving. He rolled over onto his back, and was immediately met with Celestia cuddling up to his left arm. He looked to her, and saw her smiling up at him, and he smiled back before he felt another taking his right arm. When he looked that way, he saw Luna there, also taking hold of his arm, and smiling quite happily at him.

"Welp," Big Mac panted, "One night down, two tuh go." The two princesses giggled, and he looked to them, rather curious why they were laughing.

"Oh Big Mac," Luna purred as she traced circles on his chest, "We didn't say anything about starting your three days and nights with us tonight."

"Consider this more like a warm-up for what we have in store for you," Celestia purred, a deviant smirk growing on her lips.

Big Mac looked to the two princesses nervously as they both stared at him hungrily, then groaned as he plopped his head down against the cool stone floor and stared up at the canopy of stars. The next three days are going to be one hay of a ride, and all he could think to himself is what did he get himself into?

_To be continued...?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, everypony! But before you leave a review or return to read more glorious fanfiction, or check Facebook, whatever, a few parting words. First, I have had thoughts of expanding this story from a one-shot, and adding three more chapters, one for each day and night that Big Mac has with the Princesses on an individual level, but I want to know what _YOU_ think? Want to see what happens in those three days and nights? Want to be left in the dark to your own imagination? PM me or leave a short comment in a review! I'd love to know!**

**The second thing I want to say it that for those that have, will, or might ask about a sequel, know that I do have a working idea to do so if I get to it, and that there will be a third addition to Princess Luna's and Celestia's little "fun time" with their Champion. Who's going to be, you ask? Fu fu fu, I won't tell you so easily, you're just going to have to wait for the sequel like everypony else.**

**That being said, thanks again, and be kind; review. (closes the silk curtains)**


	2. Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

_Many have asked, and now all shall receive. Welcome, to the second installment of **The Champion of the Princesses**! Now, initially when I started this fair bit of clop, it was only supposed to be the first chapter. However, that's not to say that after I finished and published I didn't have a great many concepts and ideas floating around in my head. So, when members began asking for more, the first thought to go through my head was, "Alright, I have ideas, now let's see if I can't sort them out into a grandiose plot." And so in my haste to get a basis on this chapter in particular, I went with something that some, if not many, readers might seem cliche and tired. For a while, I was actually thinking of scrapping the chapter concept altogether and start over but, 1.) I was already more than halfway through it and scrapping would be destroying nearly two month's worth of work at the time, and 2.) I managed to convince myself that I can make it work by making it personal for a certain lunar princess to make things flow, but I won't spoil anything here._

_You will also be glad to know that I have worked out a full plot at this point, though I'm still debating on some of the finer details that could lead to the inclusion of either one or two epilogues. But we'll worry about that when we get to there, shall we? For now, know that there is a direction that I'm taking this beast, and that particular direction may leave many of you dear readers shocked and amazed in the near future. (Or at least I'm hoping so.)_

_So, without further adieu, please indulge yourself in my perfect drug, and don't forget to review if you like it! *flips on projector light*_

* * *

(**A/N**: For those that have played Kingdom Hearts 2, this first scene is and will be quite similar to that of Roxas's dreams at the very beginning of the game. In fact, you may as well read it with the background music from that particular sequence. I have, and it actually works quite well to help set the mood.)

_The first hazy images began to come through the static, the strange dream appearing more like a recall of a memory. When the image finally became clear enough, albeit grainy, it showed Big Mac and Applejack standing in front of the Sweet Apple Acres barn, their home, as they inspected the obvious and quite noticeable damage that it had accrued from the storm the day and night before._

_It was a memory from almost nine months ago, just about the time before he began training for the Iron Stallion Competition, when what was supposed to be a light downpour of rain quickly turned into a disaster. The storm that passed over Ponyville that day and through the night quickly devolved into a hail storm, one that almost created a tornado during the later afternoon that could have easily ripped the small town to pieces were it not for the pegasi weather team's swift intervention. The irony of it all was that the rain that was supposed happen was meant to help farm ponies in the area, especially Sweet Apple Acres, get much needed water into the fields. Because of this, most of the weather was directed squarely on them, thus receiving the most damage from the hail._

_"Ah jus' don' know what we're gunna do, Big Mac," Applejack said solemnly, "Them pegasi said it was gunna only be a good deal o' rain, not the hail storm of the decade."_

_"Eeyup," Big Mac said, gently rolling the straw of wheat in his mouth from one side to the other._

_It was the only movement he made as he stood there, arms crossed across his chest as he looked upon his damaged home. But as still and calm as he looked, to those that knew him well they could tell he was clearly anxious, for his mind racing as to what could be done for their damaged home and property. The memory glitched for a only a moment as Applejack rested her hands on her hips and looked towards her older brother._

_"Well we can't jus' leave the barn like this," Applejack said, "Ain't no way it'll last through the Winter once the snow starts pilin' up on the roof."_

_"Hey, Applejack!"_

_The memory once again glitches, this time skipping a moment or two ahead while strips of static cut through the grainy scene, as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were coming down the dirt road and towards them. The two mares were wearing their usual attire, the cyan and rainbow-maned pegasus wearing black athletic shorts that hugged her toned thighs, a matching sports bra, and a cyan tank top and hoodie. Twilight wore a lavender and diamond pattern skirt that boasted her Cutie Mark on one side, a beige long-sleeve blouse, and a lavender and diamond-patterned sweater vest._

_"Oh, hey Rainbow," Applejack said, "Hey, Twi-"_

_The memory glitches haphazardly, cutting out between the memory stream and various, hazy images of Twilight, smiling happily. Eventually the memory returns to a more stable streaming, with now all four standing in front of the barn as they conversed. A plank of wood separating from some portion of the structure and falling could be heard in the background, futher emphasizing the critical condition of the Apple livelihood._

_"So, what are you going to do now, Applejack?" Twilight asked after a moment's pause, "Think you can repair it?"_

_"Ah'm not so sure, Twi," Applejack said, shaking her head glumly, "We ain't got any Bits to pay fer all this. We used up most of what we had tuh rebuild the barn after the Parasprite incident."_

_"Oh, right," Twilight said, her head hanging a bit in shame. The memory alone from that day still had her flinching whenever somepony brought it up. "Sorry about that."_

_"Aw, don't go beatin' yerself up 'bout it," Applejack said, giving her friend a small, but warm smile, "Y'all had good intentions behind it."_

_Twilight looked back up to meet Applejack's eyes, then smiled warmly back as she nodded in recognition. She returned her attention to the barn, but only for a moment as she gasped in excitement then turned back to Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack._

_"I got it!" she exclaimed, the memory glitching slightly before rectifying itself, "Why not have Big Mac try out for the Iron Stallion Competition?!"_

_Both Applejack and Rainbow Dash had confusion clearly plastered on their faces, both blinking in sync before turning to one another, the image glitching and stuttering as they do. The memory glitches again briefly, skipping over a wider frame of time to when the three mares and one stallion party were gathered around the single bulletin board in front of City Hall, which was bustling with activity at the moment. Tacked upon the cork and wooden board were various flyers and announcements that were left for any and all to read as they passed, some yellowed and frayed at their edges from their apparent aging and weathering, while some looked more recent. But at the center of the board, taking up most of what was left of the free space, was the large poster that sported the swirling sun and moon emblem of the diarchy, with an artist's rendering of both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna spinning clockwise around it, while silhouettes of rearing stallions flanked either side and below while facing the emblem above with the image of Canterlot in the background. Large letters were splayed across the top of the flyer that read:_

_**Sign-up for this year's Iron Stallion Competition! Do you have what it takes to earn the right to be called Iron Stallion?**_

_Below the elaborate flyer, there was also a sign-up sheet and dates for the preliminaries tacked to the board as well, with a span of names having already filled the first left-most column, as well as pull-off sheets with rules and important dates next to it. Big Mac recognized several of the names that were already on the list, some of the more noticeable to him being Bulk Biceps, Soarin', and Thunderlane._

_"The Iron Stallion Competition is the single-largest athletic competition in Equestria," Twilight lectured, clasping her hands behind her back as she studied the poster, "Next to the Equestrian Games. It's also steeped in centuries of history and tradition, dating back to the very founding of Princess Celestia's and Luna's diarchy." She then looked towards Big Mac, and once again the memory glitches heavily, cutting out between it and clearer images of Twilight, smiling as she looks over her shoulder and towards him (or towards the 1st person camera, a.k.a. you, if you will.) before stabilizing again, returning to where Twilight is looking up towards the red farm stallion. "If you manage to finish in first, you'll win two-thousand Bits."_

_"TWO THOUSAND BITS?!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash exclaimed simultaneously, causing Twilight to flinch back and land against Big Mac's chest. He managed to catch her the moment she made contact out of reflex, the memory glitching and graining with static as he caught her. She looked up at him the moment she felt his arms around her, while he looked down at her, and a blush came across both their faces before Big Mac let go and Twilight quickly pulling away from him and fixing herself up._

_"T-That's right," Twilight nodded nervously while clearing her throat, looking back to the poster once more, "But even if you manage to finish in third place, you'll still win the five-hundred Bit reward. That should be enough to at least get you started on some repairs to the barn, right?"_

_Big Mac crossed his arms over his chest nervously as he studied the flyer, taking quick glances at Twilight as he did and nodding, before he calmed down enough to think._

_"But Ah ain't no athlete," he said._

_"True," Rainbow said, "But you're, like, the strongest stallion in Ponyville." She then gave a playful punch against his arm, Big Mac not so much as flinching, while she discretely rubbed her sore knuckles._

_"Now, when it comes to speed, be it running OR flying, I'M the best in Ponyville," She added, pointing at herself with her thumb while shooting a smug grin towards him as the image became grainy from background static for a moment, "If you sign up, I may be able to find some free time from being totally awesome to help you on your cardio and sprinting. Once I get you in running shape, __I'm sure you'll be able to wipe the competition during try-outs.__ So whaddia say, Big Mac? Gonna sign up or what?"_

_Big Mac looked to Rainbow Dash for a moment before looking to the others, each of them looking back at him with anticipation to his decision. Out of all of them Applejack had to be the most anxious, and he really couldn't blame her. Entering this competition could be their best chances of a quick fix to their damaged home and livelihood. The memory begins to glitch more frequently as he looked to the sign-up sheet, subtle at first but becoming increasingly more frequent as the memory progressed towards it's end. In the end Big Mac really had nothing to lose in trying, and with a single nod he approached the board and signed his name in the next available spot with the adjacent hanging pencil, then grabbed and tore off one of the information sheets._

_The dream glitches and crackles heavily as he studied the sheet, until all but static overtook the dream before cutting out to blackness._

The blue magical screen that hung in the surrounding darkness hovered blankly for a moment before a message began to appear and scroll across the center:

**Memory Sequence One recording complete.**

**Ending Memory Recollection and Synchronization Sequence.**

**Memory recollection and collection level for 'Iron Stallion Champion: Big Macintosh' at thirty-six percent.**

"Interesting," a female voice spoke, shortly after reading the announcement, "So that is why he competed. How gallant. Still, I wonder...why does Twilight seem to hold such significance within the memory data?" The mysterious voice hums to itself for a moment, as if in thought, before continuing. "I'm sure the answer will make itself clear once we collect more recent memories and process them. We are anxious to see just how, specifically, he trained and prepared for the competition. And to think, all we wanted was to peer into his dreams to find what he fantasizes about. Instead, we may have stumbled upon something more...interesting...that lay in his memories."

* * *

_Dawn-ish (but more like Afternoon) of the First Day_

* * *

Big Mac awoke to the dim rays of the sun that were peering through the half-closed curtains, which had the unfortunate luck of landing across the stallion's face. He let out a gruff mumble as his eyes fluttered open to the morning light, then brought up his right hand to shield them from the lightly overpowering stimulant. With his internal clock preset to an early rise at first light due to the many years of the demands of farmhand labor already waking up the rest of his body, Big Mac rose up and let out a mighty yawn before stretching out his stiff and sore arms. Once he finally released the tension from his upper body, he took a groggy look of his surroundings, only to wake up more with a quick snap at the sights around him.

Big Mac found himself within a lavish bedroom, at least by his standards, complete with a water basin and nightstand with a fresh white cotton towel hung on it's hook. But it was clearly apparent to the farm stallion that it _wasn't_ the hotel room and bed that he was familiar with. He then quickly looked to himself, and found himself tucked within a luxurious bed, also by his standards, that had silk sheets that felt like he was sleeping on air and a comforter and blanket to match that glided over his toned and muscular body like an impossible mix of fluid and smoke. But what caught him off guard was the fact that he had slept in such a wonderful bed in nothing but the skin on his back, completely nude, and his mind quickly reeled as it tried to piece together the last recent memories of last night, hoping to discover or remember where he was and how the hay he got there with no clothes on in the first place.

He didn't have to think too long or hard for the memories to come flooding back, and the big stallion nearly turned a deeper shade of crimson, as well as feeling an erection come on, as his mind began to replay the events that took place the night before. He had been invited to appear at the Palace by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna shortly after winning the Iron Stallion Competition, only to be told that the I.S.C. was an elaborate process of picking out their 'Champion', a stud that they partook of in secret for three whole days and nights for their own sexual agenda, one that he willingly agreed to be a part of, before he and they rutted the night away in some outdoor bath until he presumably he fell asleep. The images of his beloved Princesses in the most carnal and intimate positions, from their naked, angelic bodies to their contorted, smiling and smirking faces as he bucked and rutted them senseless, were the most vivid and detailed memories that stuck with Big Mac the most, and was making his throbbing erection all the more painful and apparent.

Big Mac combed his fingers through his bright orange mane, taking in and releasing a long, calming breath as the revelations of his actions began to sink in. How could he defile his Princesses like that, even with their blessing? What would his friends think if they ever found out? And what about his family? His eyes then suddenly went wide when he suddenly remembered that when he snuck out last night, he had left poor Apple Bloom all by her lonesome in the hotel! He knew then that if he thought he was in hot water before from the possibly that somepony discovering that he had sex with the Princesses, he was going to catch hell for sure for abandoning his poor sweet youngest sister like that from Applejack herself if and when she found out. It was a good thing he had left her a note at the last minute to go looking for Applejack should he be gone longer than he thought, but he knew his younger sibling well enough that it wouldn't be enough to escape whatever punishment she would deal out.

Big Mac's blood went cold and swallowed dryly at the thought of Applejack hog-tying him and castrating him for doing such things, both to the princesses and their sister! But it was in this moment that he remembered something Celestia had mentioned the night before, and that what had happened then was nothing more than a "warm-up" for what was to come when his three days and nights actually started. Those seventy-two hours of whatever plans they had for him would no doubt begin today the moment they've been made aware that he woke up, he surmised, and his fears of his wrathful younger sister were coinciding with thoughts of what, exactly, the Princesses _did _have in store for him and themselves as fear and curiosity mingled.

"Just what did Ah get mahself into?" he muttered quietly to himself as he covered and dragged his palm down his face.

He did not have the time to contemplate such matters, for his attention was brought back to the here and now when he heard three concise raps on his door. Before the red stallion could say "Eeyup", the door opened to reveal the one character that he knew he wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon, the black butler Raven Feather, as let himself in. Big Mac noticed that there were articles of clothing hanging upon his right arm as he entered, and immediately recognized them as his own, the very ones he wore when he arrived earlier in the night.

"Good afternoon, Master Big Mac," Raven Feather said rather casually as he gave the same bow he'd given him last night. The butler righted himself back up before he took the farm stallion's clothing from his arm and set them next to the nightstand and water basin. "It is good to see you finally awake. The Mistresses were worried that they worked you harder than they had originally anticipated from your...endeavors...of last night, and feared they put you in a sex-induced coma."

Big Mac was about to look away bashfully, until something the butler said snapped at his attention like a steel trap.

"Wait, it's the afternoon?!" the red stallion asked, rather shocked. Aside from the occasional holiday or weekend, Big Mac never slept in as late as he just did. But then again, having sex with your land's two sex-starved princesses can make any stallion exhausted to the point of sleeping half a day away, or at least in his case.

His thoughts immediately returned to Applebloom, no doubt already awake, scared and wondering where he was, with Applejack being informed by her that she was left alone and him missing. He could already imagine his younger sister tearing Canterlot apart trying to find him, a deathly scowl on her face, and it sent a cold chill up and down his spine.

"Indeed it is," Raven Feather answered in the same calm, slightly uncaring tone as he pulled out his signature silver pocket watch and observed the time, "Judging from when I had to carry you back from the Princesses' throne room to the guest's chambers, namely this room, and set you to bed, you have slept for almost exactly twelve hours and forty-five minutes." The butler then closed his pocket watch with a click and tucking it away before fully turning around and facing Big Mac for the first real time since he practically strode in like he owned it. "All that aside for another time and conversation, I'm afraid. I do have a schedule I must uphold, surely you can understand. As per my Mistresses' orders, I have washed and dried your clothing spotless for the day, and I was also instructed to inform you that you will be dining with Mistress-, or in your case, Princess Celestia for today's luncheon, by her invitation. May I suggest that you tend to whatever business you have promptly and dress, for luncheon will be served in fifty-six minutes, and it is about a fifteen minute walk from here to the dining hall."

"E-Eeyup," Big Mac managed to answer, giving a dumb nod. "Thanks fer washing mah clothes, by the way."

"You humble me with your praise, Master Big Mac," Raven Feather said, once again a certain, subtle tone in the butler's voice that just rubbed him the wrong way for some reason or another, before giving another small bow then seeing himself out.

Taking the butler's advice, despite how he felt towards the enigmatic character, he jumped out of his luxurious bed before making his way to the water basin, finding it filled with water already, and splashed himself with the near-icy cold water as he washed away the last of his sleepiness and whatever else was on his face. He then used the hung towel to give himself a once-over quick dry, and noticed the rough patches of stubble starting to grow in on his chin and cheeks when his hands grazed over his face. He'd have to make a mental note to ask the butler for shaving supplies the next time he saw him. After cataloging away the thought, he quickly slipped into his attire and harnessed the big belt buckle, taking notice how finely polished it was compared to the last time he saw it, practically looking brand-new, and deduced that the butler must've polished it spotless while he washed the rest of his clothing. Whoever he was, he was one heck of a polisher, he thought, and after taking one last look in the mirror of the nightstand to make sure he was presentable -which he was, in a rustic, home-down kind of way- he made the trek towards the dining hall.

Unfortunately, Big Mac neglected to ask for directions to the dining hall from the butler before he took his leave, and for the better part of twenty minutes he wandered through one hall way after another, opening doors that, to him, looked like they would lead to what could be considered the dining hall. On more than one occasion he accidentally walked in on several maids as they were changing, sending one or two into a screaming fit as he apologized profusely before slamming the door shut, while another pair attempted to seduce him to stay and, quote-unquote, "Discipline them for their carelessness". Needless to say, he was flustered beyond belief by the time he had actually found an older servant colt that directed him in the proper direction and finally made it to the dining hall. The hall was huge, at least to him, with a table that was so long that he thought it stretched on forever, were it not for the fact that he could see the other end from a distance, though just barely. He was met by Princess Celestia, who was already seated and was about to be served, and the butler Raven Feather, who was serving the Princess her meal, as he walked in, looking somewhat out of breath, not just from having to run to make it in time, but from almost being pulled into the lustful clutches of two horny mare maids and having his brains screwed out.

"Ah, welcome Big Mac," Celestia said rather cheerfully, as if his tardiness didn't affect her in the slightest, "I was beginning to wonder when you would arrive."

"Got lost, yer Highness," Big Mac replied, "Real sorry."

"Oh, think nothing of it," Celestia said, waving it off, "I was actually just discussing with Raven Feather about you and why you were taking so long, and he had just brought up the fact that he had forgotten to give you directions just before you came in." She then motioned to the chair opposite her, which had already been set for him. "Please, have a seat."

Big Mac nodded, more than happy to oblige as he took his seat across from Celestia. Remembering most of his manners that Granny Smith had taught him at a young age about proper dining etiquette, he sat up straight and removed his elbows from the table as a second server came from the far end of the room. As the server approached even closer, Big Mac's eyes went wide when he recognized his server, a blonde earth pony mare with a red mane and tail, as one of the lusty maids that had nearly tackled him as he tried to escape, and she in turn recognized him as she gave him a sultry, sinister grin as she gently set the silver platter and food cover in front of him, all the while purposely making sure she had bent over enough where her exposed cleavage was right in his face. Big Mac strained with what will he could muster to stare straight forward, towards Celestia, who was giggling rather intently at his situation, despite having the maid's more than adequately endowed chest practically pressing against the side of his face.

"Today's luncheon consists of an iceberg and head lettuce salad with red cabbage, lightly shredded carrot and sunflower seed garnish with vinaigrette red wine dressing set to the side for your convenience," Raven Feather announced rather professionally. He and the maid then lifted the cover off of their respected meals, and Big Mac was genuinely impressed at how his meal looked, let alone how it might actually taste. It helped take his mind off of the maid that was still trying to seduce him right then and there. "And for refreshments we have chosen an invigorating tea blend of spearmint and cinnamon spice to compliment the flavor of the greens."

"Thank you, Raven Feather," Celestia said. The butler gave a small smile as he bowed to her, then straightened up as he looked to the maid. His satisfied smile quickly faded as the maid continued to flirt with and tease the red stallion, until his gaze was finally being felt by her and she looked his way. When her eyes met his, she immediately straightened up, all of a sudden nervous as he eyed her down, then gave a bow to the Princess and Big Mac before she made a hasty, yet subtle retreat back to the kitchen as she made her escape from the butler's scrutinizing stare. Big Mac let out a sigh of relief, finally glad to have the mare off of his shoulder, almost literally, before he relaxed and looked to his meal, then to Celestia. She smiled at him before she gave a light nod. "Please, enjoy."

Big Mac nodded in thanks to her before he reached for his silverware, only to stop suddenly when he saw more than one utensil at his fingertips. Celestia couldn't help but let out a soft giggle to herself as she watched him observe the three forks that were set for him, as if he was wondering which one to use. Her assumptions wouldn't be that far off from the actual truth, for Big Mac was trying to remember as quickly as possible what Granny Smith taught him about the proper use of certain pieces of silverware. His brow furrowed as he thought, forcing another stifled giggle from the princess, only to let out a surrendering sigh before simply taking up a random fork of the three. Celestia followed suit as they finally began to enjoy their meal together, the butler only a few steps back from her with his eyes shut, as if lost in his own little world, ready to be pulled back at a moment's notice should Celestia call for him.

"I take it that you slept well last night, Big Mac?" Celestia asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yes, yer Highness," Big Mac answered somewhat anxiously after finishing his mouthful of salad.

Celestia let out a more apparent giggle before she continued. "My my, still referring me to as 'your Highness'," she purred as she set down her fork, then dabbed the edges of her mouth daintily before continuing again, "Even after all that you've done to me and Luna last night." She then threw him a small, sultry look that, coupled with what she had just said to him quite openly, sent Big Mac into a coughing fit from almost choking on his mouthful of greens and sending her into another giggle fit.

Big Mac looked at her nervously after straightening himself up and out after nearly choking on his meal, his face clearly showing that something else was on the his mind. "Um, y-yer Highness," he muttered nervously, "about last night-"

Celestia gently held up her hand, silently telling him to stop right there, to which he complied with her request. "If you are going to ask if either of us have regrets about what happened last night, fear not," she answered. She then meshed her fingers together as she rested her elbows on the table and cradling her chin on the back of her fingers, while still giving him that seductive look that was slowly raising his temperature even now. "Neither Luna nor myself regret a single thing. If anything, it's actually quite the contrary; we've thoroughly enjoyed ourselves and your...company...and most certainly hope to experience more during your stay."

Big Mac was rather impressed that she'd correctly assumed what he was going to say before he could even begin, even more so when she then went on how it was the complete opposite of what he had feared. If nothing else, it helped alleviate a great deal of stress from his worries, and he showed it by letting out a soft sigh, as though he'd been holding his breath. He then wondered how many 'Champions' had asked such a question, before she and Luna would already have a response, as well as knowing how and when they'd bring it up.

"And speaking of Luna," Celestia said, pulling Big Mac back to the conversation at hand. He then noticed that the butler was pouring tea for them, but the way he did it was what caught his attention and forced him to make a double-take. The tea cup he was pouring in was just below his waist, while the tea pot that held the hot liquid was just above head level, and he remained calm and collected as he poured perfectly, not single drop of splatter to be seen as the hot fluid gracefully flowed from one container to the other. He brought the two items closer as the tea cup filled before he set it down next to Celestia, who was just as calm as the butler as he poured, paying him no mind other than to thank him for the cup. "I'm sure that I don't have to remind you that your three days and nights have officially started today, yes?"

Big Mac gave a dumb nod as he watched the butler come around and join his side, then pour his cup of the tea in the similar fashion as he did with Celestia. _Just where did the Princesses find this guy?_, he thought. Raven Feather then set his cup in front of him, to which Big Mac thanked him for, while Celestia gently brought her own cup to her lips and took a small sip before continuing.

"Then let's move on right to the heart of the matter," Celestia said rather happily as she narrowed her eyes to him, "Since I'm heavily busy with day court today, you will be tending to Luna first until it is time for us to shift later this evening. In fact, from what we've discussed about our plans for today, she will be waiting for you in her chambers and will be expecting you as soon as we've finished lunch."

As Celestia filled him in, another maid, one that Big Mac didn't recognize, thankfully, had served them both a slice of three-layered red velvet cake with a cherry on top of each slice. As soon as the maid bows and takes her leave Celestia gently plays with her slice, more specifically the small swirl of frosting that cradled the cherry as she gently took a small swirl from the tip and brought it to her tongue and licked her finger clean, never breaking eye contact with the stallion in front of her as she continues to play the seductress. "I do hope you enjoy the little surprise she has waiting you, Big Mac. After all, we both worked so hard to set it up and waited quite patiently to act on it with the right stallion, especially Lulu."

Big Mac's face started to noticeably go red at the way Celestia worded it, her words noticeably dripping with lustful suspense. Thoughts of what was in store for him made his cheeks grow warm, but then he felt himself grow even more and increasingly hot under the collar when Celestia plucked the cherry from atop her cake, then proceeded to seductively lick the bit of frosting from it's underside before allowing the red fruit to slowly slip past her beautiful white lips, all while she stared right at him, enticing him, before she turned her attention to the heavenly slice of cake before her. Big Mac's hands shook for the rest of that lunch as he tried to keep himself together.

* * *

Big Mac made his way down towards Luna's personal chambers, this time making sure to ask for directions before he set off on his own. He was thankful that he did, since the way had many left and right turns, but he managed to find what he was looking for rather quickly. Even if he did end up lost, he would've been able to recognize Luna's chambers rather easily, if the big, ornate door that was decorated with a crescent moon and stars that he was currently standing in front of was any indication. He took a long, calming breath to steady his nerves before he knocked on her door twice, then waited for a response.

"You may enter," Luna sang from the other side of the door, and with that Big Mac let himself in.

He was greeted with a darkened room, dimly lit by an artificial moonlight that poured in through the enchanted midnight blue curtains, giving the room a romantic, almost mysterious feeling of a midnight rendezvous to it, despite it being the middle of the day. As Big Mac entered deeper into Luna's chambers, he began to wonder where the room's namesake was as he looked around, unable to see her despite the borderline-necessary amount of cool light that shone throughout the room. He received his answer when he heard the door close behind him, and when he quickly wheeled around to see what, or in this case who, closed it, his jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight.

Luna -_his_ Princess Luna- was in a sexy schoolfilly's outfit that was clearly two to three sizes too small for her developed frame that was reminiscent of some of the issues of _Playcolt_ he owned; the tiny white blouse barely covered her waist and a tiny bit of her torso, if at all, while hugging her bust tightly and showing lots of cleavage with portions of her icy blue lacy bra underneath as the two bottom-most and only fastened buttons made her midnight blue tits pop more, while the icy blue and black plaid micro skirt barely covered her black-splotched flanks, her Cutie Mark, and matching icy blue panties. She also wore thigh-high solid black stockings, something that nearly nearly drove Big Mac crazy as the rest of the ridiculously tiny outfit did, but what sent Big Mac into a babbling mess was that her long, flowing mane was pulled back into a ponytail (no pun intended), giving her a more youthful appearance and essentially completing the entire ensemble.

"Greetings, Big Mac," Luna purred as she locked the door behind her and strutted towards him, making sure her tail swayed into view on either side of her with each swing of her hips to show the small scrunchie that she had wrapped around near the end of it, and placed a hand on his chest once she came mere inches from him, "Welcome to my chambers. Are you ready for me?"

Big Mac's mouth opened and closed several times before any words could come out, the rest of him equally paralyzed and frozen to the spot while his eyes were glued to the half-naked lunar princess in front of him. "L-L-Luna? Wh-Wha' in tarnation are ya wearin'?"

Luna giggled happily like the schoofilly she was dressed as, then came even closer to him, pressing her bosom against his chest while resting her hands on either side of herself on what portions of his broad chest they didn't smother. It was only when she came closer did Big Mac take notice of the slight hint of an aroma that pervaded around her. The fragrance was familiar to him, though he didn't immediately recognize it at first. But after taking the moment between them, he then recognized it as the perfume that was smudged into the invitation that they had delivered to him in secret. And much like the first time he partook of the scent, his thoughts began to shift to how incredibly sexy Luna was at this very moment, nearly forgetting her royal title and seeing her as another beautiful mare.

"'Tia said you would enjoy this," she chimed as a sultry grin grew on her face, "But to actually witness you being left stunned silent makes it all the more pleasing for me." She then leaned in closer towards his lips, teasing him with a potential kiss while intentionally dragging her breasts over his chest to tease him even further. "Tell me, are you familiar with this 'role-playing' that she mentioned to me, Big Mac?"

"E-Eeyup," Big Mac stuttered after a brief pause to think, a feat that was not easy at the moment, giving a dumb nod while still reeling from Luna's -and apparently Celestia's as well- "surprise".

Luna's grin grew even more at his response. "She told me all about this new concept, going on about how it helps set the mood for foreplay and even the act of mating itself by taking the part of an erotic actress and dressing up and playing certain fantasy roles that stallions tend to imagine in this new day and age," Luna added rather excitedly as her eyes lit up, backing off of him only to turn around and press the length of her back against the front of his body, making sure that her flank ground against his groin as she did so. She found his resilience remarkable, lightly surprised that he hadn't already assailed her body with his overstimulated touch despite all the temptation she'd given him so far, and decided to double her efforts. She then reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, looking back and up into his eyes he was so close, and she could feel his growing erection pressing against her flank through his jeans. "Naturally, I became very curious and interested about this 'role-playing', and Tia said that the most popular kind was the 'naughty schoolfilly'." She pulled his head lower to hers, inching herself closer to his lips while her eyes half-lidded to give her a more powerfully seductive look. "Tell me, Big Mac, have I...been a naughty schoolfilly?" she purred to him softly. It was the icing to her proverbial cake for him.

Big Mac was still trying to mentally catch up with everything that's happened in the last few moments, but it wasn't until he looked into Luna's shimmering teal eyes did his senses seem to snap back to him. It was then that he began to realize just how cute she was, not only because of her outfit but by also being so excited over something that was something as common in regards to keeping things "interesting" during sex. But he had to remind himself once again that Luna, like Celestia, was a princess, and the title and responsibilities most likely didn't allow them to do such things very often, especially since they were seen as untouchable with the exception of past and future Champions, and future potential suitors. But he also had to remind himself that, unlike Celestia, Luna had been absent for the last one thousand years, so the concept of dressing up and roleplaying during sex, while not unusual to him, was an entirely new and exciting concept to her, one that she was more than thrilled to experiment with, and he was the lucky bastard to be the one that she wanted to try it out with first!

Big Mac slowly recovered afterwards and gave a warm smile in response to just how adorable Luna was, but it quickly shifted to a small grin before he wrapped his left arm around her exposed waist, pulling her in and effectively restraining her against his firm body, while his right hand wrapped around her chest and went for her left breast, groping it softly.

"Oh, yer a naughty schoolfilly alright," Big Mac muttered sensually into Luna's ear before giving a light exhale against it, eliciting a heated whimper from her.

Luna let out soft moans as Big Mac worked at her tit, letting her eyes close softly as she enjoyed his gentle groping. It may have taken a little effort, but she was glad to finally have Big Mac take the bait and have his way with her. She then tossed her head back slightly and let out a small gasp when Big Mac planted a soft kiss against the left side of her sensitive neck, catching her by surprise, then continued to whimper happily and relax as he planted more up and down her neck and the exposed portions of her shoulder. She felt her body begin to quickly heat up even more as he continued to lay kisses across her exposed neck, his soft lips acting like tiny tinder boxes that ignited her skin and shooting the hot embers throughout her body while his heated breath acted as the fan that fed her flames, sending shivers through her frame and made her skin all the more sensitive, and slowly began to grind her flank against Big Mac out of impulse. She was losing herself quickly, and had almost forgotten that Celestia had told her to relay something else to Big Mac before they went any further. Fighting her cravings to continue to dive into pleasure, she placed her free hand on Big Mac's massaging hand, informing him to pause from his growing advances.

"B-Big Mac, wait," Luna muttered, trying to catch her breath. He obeyed, then she looked back over to him, and saw him look at her with concern in his eyes.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

"N-No, nothing is wrong," Luna said as she shook her head, "It's just that...'Tia also mentioned that you should play a part as well. She said...," she paused as her cheeks grew pink. "...that you should play the part of my ruffian of a coltfriend, and that...y-you pulled me into an abandoned classroom to have your way with me."

Big Mac gave pause as he blankly stared, giving the idea some thought. After a few moments, he looked back into Luna's eyes with a devious look in them and grinned before he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Luna's lips.

"Ah can do that," Big Mac said, "If that's whatcha really want."

Luna paused as she gave the idea some thought as well, before she nodded slowly. "It is," Luna purred softly as she brought her hand from behind Big Mac's neck and stroked his slightly stubbled cheek, giving him a small smile of her own.

Big Mac then gave a light nod in response before he leaned in and placed another kiss upon Luna's lips, this time the two locking themselves to one another. Luna's hand went back to hold the back of his head, and began to moan softly again as Big Mac returned to groping her breast, her other hand lightly holding his arm as they held their intimate embrace. She felt his tongue gently graze at her lips, wanting entrance, and she happily obliged as she opened her mouth for him. She let out sweeter moans as his tongue entered her mouth and played with hers, and gripped at his mane lightly while she pulled his head in closer to deepen their kiss while trying to play back as the two fought for dominance, one which Luna was more than happy to lose at as the big red stallion gained steam over her.

Luna felt Big Mac's free hand slowly trail around and across her midsection, soft giggles escaping from her as she squirmed a bit from the light tickle he produced, then felt it trail down and under her micro-skirt, until she was forced to break their kiss as she gasped and moaned more when she felt his fingers begin to gently rub against her moist marehood through her panties. She gripped at his arm while her legs began to slightly shake, growing weak from his touch, then letting out another heated gasp and throwing her head back against his chest when she felt one of his fingers graze over her erect pearl, whether it was coincidence or intentional, she truly didn't know or care.

"Yer gettin' wet, hun," Big Mac muttered in Luna's ear, trying to adjust to a persona of what he believed to be the 'bad colt', "Does bein' felt up turn ya on that badly? Or is it 'cause we could be caught any minute by another student, or worse, a teacher?"

Luna blushed at Big Mac's words, a little taken by the character she believed he adopted so smoothly into, to the point that she found herself truly believing that somepony would walk in and discover them, despite locking the door from the inside and the sound-proofing spell she personally cast before his arrival throughout the room; one of her sister's guard, a butler or maid, or even Celestia herself. And the more she actually imagined it, the more it really _did_ turn her on, the rush of pretending to be bad while the anticipation of being caught making her all the more aroused, even half-hoping that Celestia or anyone for that matter would actually walk in on them.

She was so engrossed from the pleasure that she didn't take notice that Big Mac had begun to undo the two buttons of her blouse with his groping hand. He only had to undo the one, however, as the stress from holding Luna's impressive bust proved too much for the single untouched button, as it simply popped off and exposed more of her chest to him. He gently groped at her breast through the fine silk material of her bra for a moment, then slid his calloused hand into her lacy bra and took a handful of her breast before kneading the soft flesh in his grip while gently grazing over her erect nipple with his thumb, drawing out longer and slightly louder moans from Luna.

Luna's mind was going into a haze; the same haze she'd felt herself slip into last night when she was with her red stallion and so desperately wanted to fade into again now as her body began to grow weaker at his touch, wanting nothing more than to have him have his way with her. When she felt her blouse come undone, she anticipated for Big Mac to tear it away, along with her bra and the rest of her skimpy clothing, forcing her to reveal her all to his hungry gaze, but instead was met with his hand slipping into her bra and continuing to partake of her breast, the act confusing her slightly.

"W-Why do you n-not strip me, Big Mac?" Luna whimpered as Big Mac continued to assail her body with his loving hands.

"It'll be sexier when Ah buck ya with yer outfit still on," Big Mac muttered into her ear without skipping a beat, "Or at least what's left of it." He then gave her ear a playful lick, making her shudder, before giving it a light nibble, to which she gave a heated gasp to. "After all, y'all must've struggled to put such a tiny thing on from the looks of it. Might as well enjoy 'em."

"O-Oh my," Luna whimpered. 'Tia had certainly forgotten to include that little part about leaving the outfit on during sex. Perhaps it was intentional, perhaps it was just an accident. Either way she was oh, so glad that she did, otherwise she would've missed out on having Big Mac talking so _dirty_ to her.

Big Mac could feel her panties getting soaked through as he worked at her marehood, and could tell she was ready for more. Hell, they both were at this point. He then took a quick glance around, trying to keep the idea of their role-play in mind as he did, and his sight landed on Luna's intricately carved wooden desk, and formed an idea. He slowly withdrew his hands, earning a disappointed sigh from Luna, before he turned her around and held her close as he wrapped his arms around her and planted another kiss on her lips. Luna wrapped her arms around Big Mac's neck, her temporary dissatisfaction disappearing promptly, pulling him down and having to stand on the tips of her toes as she closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, prodding his lips before he opened his mouth for her and allowed their tongues to go at it once more. He let his hands slowly drift down the length of the small of her back, enjoying the touch of Luna's smooth coat, until they were at her flanks, and was unable to help himself as he gave them a good groping, earning a soft and muffled moan from Luna, before letting go and reaching just a bit lower towards her thighs.

Luna's brow furrowed slightly as she felt Big Mac's hands drift away from her flank and downward, wondering what the farm stallion could be planning that involved his hands trailing so far down. Curiosity getting the better of her, she slowly opened her eyes as he withdrew from their kiss, with him opening his eyes as well, as the two now stared deeply into each others, before he leaned in closer and whispered into her ear.

"Hang on," he whispered rather quickly, but before she could act, Big Mac had already managed to take grasp of her thighs before slightly kneeling and quickly lifting her up and off her feet and holding her up by her flank, all in one swift motion. Luna let out a surprised yelp the moment she felt herself being lifted, quickly and firmly wrapping her arms around Big Mac's neck out of surprise, then relaxed a moment later as she smiled and broke out into a light laugh when she realized what he was doing; or rather, what he did. She then wrapped her legs around his waist, locking herself in at her ankles, while slightly relaxing her firm grip around his neck as she looked down at him, now being a half-head higher than him.

"Goodness, aren't you strong?" Luna purred as she let her right hand drift down his neck and shoulders and feel his upper chest and pectorals.

"Eenope," Big Mac replied, a small smirk growing at the edges of his lips, "Yer just so light."

Luna gave an excited giggle as she nuzzled his snout with her own and felt through his bright orange mane. Though she didn't think much of it before, she now realized that she had a height advantage over him, and, seeing the opportunity, she gave a mischievous grin before she suddenly and firmly planted her lips against hi, working her tongue into his mouth with little effort while pulling him in closer by the back of his head, diving head first into her quickly overpowering lust for her stud.

Big Mac was caught by surprise by Luna's sudden change, as well as her actions, but only faltered slightly before quickly settling in to the new change of pace. He began to wrestle Luna's tongue back after a moment, playfully fighting her back and eventually working his way back into her own mouth. Luna let out soft, muffled moans when he did, and they continued to grow louder and more lewd the more he pushed her back into her own mouth, until they escaped her with nearly exhale she made, even during the briefest of moments when she gasped for air when her body demanded so, only to dive immediately back in, as the two made out like the hormone-crazed teens they were personifying.

While Luna kept herself entranced with his tongue, Big Mac proceeded to what he labeled as "Phase 2" of the plan in his head, and carried her over towards the wooden desk, never easing up on her as he did. Luna was so engrossed in the moment that she never noticed their movement across her own room, until she felt Big Mac lean forward, and reacted by tightening her hold on his neck and his waist, thinking that he was going drop her onto her bed, and if he did she wanted to pull him down with her. So it was to her surprise that her half-exposed flank met cool wood rather than soft fabric, and it was enough to snap her out of her hypnotic kiss with Big Mac with a slight _eep_ and then look down to see that she was now sitting on her own desk. She then quickly looked back to Big Mac, a blush forming across her face alongside a growing, seductive grin.

"You mean to take me _here_?" Luna cooed, inching her muzzle closer to Big Mac's in anticipation.

"Eeyup," Big Mac purred, slipping his hands out from under Luna's flanks, "Ah'm gunna rut ya on right here on the teacher's desk." He rests his left hand on top of the desk to support himself as he leans in, while the other gently caresses her reddening cheek, and she in turn unlocks her legs from behind his back, though they both still hugged at his sides with her thighs. "Jus' one question before Ah do; this desk is sturdy, right?" A smirk grew on his lips as he asked.

Luna giggled excitedly as she nodded, thoughts of what Big Mac was planning to do with her filling her head with increasingly erotic images. "This desk has been enchanted to withstand the tests of time itself," she said with a rather seductive tone. Meanwhile, one of her hands travels down from behind the red stallion's neck and down his chest, her fingers going over each and every button of his country shirt and wanting nothing more than to rip it off his body right there and then. "I can assure you that it can withstand whatever it is you plan to do with me."

Big Mac's smirk grew more, turning into a grin, as he leaned in more, until their muzzles were only a hair's length apart from each other, feeling each others heated breath's on each others lips as his right hand trailed back and behind her. "Fer yer sake, Ah hope so."

He then finally closed the minuscule gap between them as he leaned in and planted yet another kiss on Luna's lips, their tongues already dancing with one other upon contact as both princess and stallion having forgone the pleasantries of invitation and simply indulged in their carnal passions. Luna moaned happily from both their kiss and as she felt Big Mac's right hand trail up and down the length of her exposed back and then down to feel her curvacious flank, the very touch of his fingers against her thin coat sending shivers up and down her spine. Unable to hold back her desire to see her stallion in full view anymore, the hand that she had trailing up and down the line of buttons of his work shirt began to quickly undo each one, until there was nothing to adhere the article of clothing together and exposing a peek of his physique to her.

The sight of Big Mac's sculpted abs and pecs underneath sent Luna into a miniature heated frenzy, as she was expecting to see his white undershirt but was instead immediately greeted with her lover's chiseled body, and her remaining hand quickly joined it's partner as she grabbed at either end of the article's collar and began to hastily peel it off over his shoulders and off of him. Big Mac was more than happy to help, breaking their kiss before he took his hands back and pulled away at the flaps of his shirt, and with their combined efforts it was quickly and hastily stripped away and tossed aside. Luna mewled in heated excitement as she drank in Big Mac, her eyes trailing up and down the length of his exposed torso, and after a brief moment of reveling her hands were quick to adhere to his form and run her fingers over every edge, line, and ridge of his muscular chest and abs before trailing along and up his broad shoulders and meeting with those beautiful sap green eyes of his with her own.

Big Mac had to stifle a giggle or two when Luna ran her hands across his mid-section, one because he was slightly ticklish and two, seeing Luna in such a trance over him made her all the more adorable to him. When she made her way towards his shoulders and locked eyes with him, the two stared dreamily at each other for a moment before Big Mac gave a slight smirk as an idea popped in his head. He leaned back into Luna, resting his left hand against the desk, while his other hand trailed up her thigh, around her flank, and up her waist towards her chest, going slower the closer he got. Luna's skin reacted to his touch by breaking in out in goosebumps, her breathing becoming more heated and shallow in anticipation as his hand ever so slowly crawled up her mid-section.

"Mah turn," Big Mac said, a tinge of authority and power in his words that sent a slight shudder through Luna and a blush to burn on her cheeks and in her loins.

Before she knew it Big Mac had grabbed and dug his fingers into the front of her bra, then pulled it up and over her tits, but not undoing or removing it, releasing them from their lacey binding as they freely jiggled, as if dancing to celebrate their freedom. Luna was genuinely surprised and excited simultaneously at the sudden act, her blush growing even more red as she watched the entirety of the act unfold quite literally right in front of her. She quickly looked back to Big Mac, and was met with a lustful, hungry gaze as he stared at her exposed bosom, licking his lips in anticipation, and it caused her to elicit a small whimper of anticipation from her own.

Before she could even entice him to, Big Mac had already buried his muzzle into her chest, and immediately began working at her right tit with his mouth and tongue. Luna gasped and she arched back in response, pushing more of her breasts out for the big stallion to devour while also pulling him in closely from the back of his neck, and let out shallow coos and moans as she felt his hot tongue trail over and around her mound and his heated breath against her chest. She ran both her hands through his mane, pulling him in to invite him to ravage more of her, as she relished in finally having Big Mac attend to her mammaries, the sensations and pleasure from just his touch alone driving her blood to boil.

The farm stallion took the hint of Luna's actions conveying that she wanted more from him, and was more than happy to oblige. While still dancing around the perfect mound of flesh, Big Mac trailed his tongue in spirals and lines around her breast as he slowly worked his way closer to her nipple. When he had finally reached it, he gently grazed the hardened mound with his lips while giving a hot exhale over it, causing it to become stiffer and more erect to the subtle stimulation, before flicking the tip of his tongue across it. The act earned a heated moan from Luna, and it urged him forward to be more bold in his actions. He continued to flick at her hardened nipple with his tongue, earning more moans from the lunar princess, then started to plant gentle kisses against it before finally wrapping his lips around it and gently draw upon it. Luna let out another gasp, one louder than any of the other she's made thus far, which was quickly followed by heated moans of satisfaction, gripping at Big Mac's mane as he worked at her nipple.

"Yes," Luna hissed through her moans, "Oh Big Mac, just like that! Suckle me like a foal!"

Big Mac was rather surprised from Luna's reaction, but never faltered to give her what she wanted. _She must be pretty sensitive_, he thought, _That or she _really_ likes her nipples bein' played with._ It was then that he briefly remembered what Celestia had done last night in the bath, as he witnessed her bend Luna to her will with ease from just tweaking at her nipples. Anxious to test to see whether or not his theory held ground, he hungrily took in more of Luna's breast into his mouth, his lips firmly grasping at the soft flesh around her areola while suckling harder, rolling more of his tongue around and over her hardened nipple, making sure that it was constantly and thoroughly tended to. His suspicions were confirmed when Luna squealed in delight as she pressed her chest more into his face, squirming weakly against him. Big Mac couldn't help but develop a faint grin at the edges of his mouth, and with this new found knowledge he brought his right hand up and took a handful of Luna's unattended breast, kneading it roughly in his grasp.

Luna was in a state of bliss as Big Mac worked at her, the way that he worked his tongue at her helpless nipple sent shock waves of pleasure through her frame. She let out a heated moan when she felt him tend to her other breast with his hand, but paid little heed to it, as she was more engrossed with the actions of his lashing tongue. She would quickly come to both regret and appreciate her ignorance simultaneously when Big Mac gently pinched at her other nipple, then roll it around in his calloused fingers. She let out even louder squeals of joy as he played with her nipple, rocking her body against his as he drove her further into bliss, and she knew then that Big Mac had no doubt stumbled upon her little secret; the only thing she enjoyed more than anything, other than his thick cock rutting her senseless, was having her sensitive nipples toyed and played with so roughly.

Big Mac's left hand left the tabletop and drifted towards Luna's flank, knowing that Luna's tight grip on his head would be enough to support them both, as his fingers rounded her perfect ass before moving down the length of her upper thigh. He then rubbed the entirety of his hand against her as it quickly drifted around and towards her inner thigh and into her crotch, once again his ring and middle fingers rubbing and grinding against her anxious nethers and eliciting a shuttering gasp that was followed by loud moans from Luna. Big Mac could feel that her panties were completely soaked through by now, the only evidence that they were even still on being the feeble resistance from the flimsy and soiled fabric as he dug in and rubbed at her marehood. But what caught his attention was that, while he worked at her pussy, his free fingers accidentally dipped into something wet below, and it became immediately obvious to him that what he had accidentally felt was the small pool of Luna's love juices that no doubt developed from his current grope-and-sucking actions, and would no doubt stain the wooden desktop, a permanent reminder of this moment of love-making between them.

Big Mac gently and slowly pulled back from Luna, his suckling pulling her breast with him before letting it go with a satisfying _pop _and earning a lustful mewl from her, and found himself staring into Luna's beautiful teal eyes once again while his other hand continued to knead her breast and play with her nipple. Those very eyes spoke to him a mix of lust, bliss, and a pleading that simply begged him for more, and after having losing himself in them for what felt like an eternity, he replied with a slight grin before effortlessly pushing her soiled panties aside and plunging his two rubbing fingers deep into her love tunnel. The moment his fingers penetrated her he was immediately met with her inner muscles clamping hungrily around them, convulsing and twitching in an attempt to suck them deeper into her, her insides so hot he felt like his fingers would melt should he linger too long. Luna threw her head back and moaned happily, nearly squealing, then tilted her head back down as she bit her lower lip and stared into her lover's gaze.

"Damn, yer wet," Big Mac growled, the corners of his mouth curling more as his grin grew ever so slightly, "Y'all are way overdue for this."

He then began to thrust his fingers in and out of her sopping pussy, slowly at first but quickly building up speed, earning muffled moans from Luna. Her insides tightened and relaxed in sync with each thrust he made, clamping down on his digits when he withdrew them and relaxing slightly when he drove them back in, even as he picked up speed. Luna's moans and sighs escalated in volume the faster he finger fucked her, and it was getting to the point where she rolled her hips into each thrust he made into her to drive them deeper into her needy love tunnel. Big Mac ground his fingers against her inner walls for several minutes as the two worked in tandem, eliciting deeper, longer, and louder moans from the lunar princess, until he felt both rub over a particularly firmer spot inside her and forced a squeal of delight from Luna, and knew then that he found her g-spot. Not wanting to let the opportunity slip by, Big Mac's grin grew more as he plunged his fingers deeper in, finding Luna's g-spot again easily and attacking it with little mercy as he sawed his fingers in and out of her increasingly wettening pussy.

Luna threw her head back and squealed in bliss as Big Mac suddenly became rough with her again, her legs shaking as mind-numbing pleasure wracked her body the more he stroked at her g-spot. Her breathing had started to become ragged as she began to pant for air, the increasingly burning sensation that was growing in her core signaling that her first orgasm was not far away.

"Oh, Big Mac!" Luna cried out, "W-We're going to cum! Y-You are going to make us cum from your fingers!"

Big Mac then suddenly stopped everything, keeping his fingers completely buried within her for a moment, Luna giving a dissatisfied groan that was followed by a whimper as his fingers then glided out of her sex. He relished in every rapid pulse her inner walls made as he pulled out, working at their strongest in a feeble attempt to suck his digits back in and finish the job. When Luna managed to catch her breath, she found herself staring back at Big Mac, who was giving her a particularly smug grin. One that easily read that he knew what he was doing, and was making the point that he was in control, not her. It was enough to earn a soft blush from her, and she quickly found herself wanting more of this dominant side of the normally quiet farm-stallion.

"Oh no yer not," Big Mac teased, "Ah haven't even gotten to the best part yet."

Big Mac then brought his drenched fingers to her mouth, Luna taking the hint as she opened her mouth and allowed his fingers to enter. She immediately clamped her lips around his fingers and suckled at them, unknowingly mimicking her tight pussy near-perfectly, as she licked his fingers clean of her own juices, moaning softly and seductively as she did. He allowed her to do this for several seconds, his eyes slightly reading disbelief and lust, before he withdrew them from her lips, with her slightly following them as they left in protest, before giving a soft giggle as she licked her lips.

"Then do not keep us waiting," Luna purred, anticipation in her shaky voice.

Big Mac gave a light chuckle in response before he took hold of her hips and began to pull her closer to the edge of the desk, until she was nearly hanging off of the edge by her flanks. He then slowly fell to one knee, never breaking eye contact with Luna as he did, before falling to the other, his muzzle now level with her hips. Luna couldn't help but let out a giddy giggle, knowing exactly what Big Mac had in store for her, and spread her legs wider and lifting them for him, bearing everything to him as she anticipated his next move. Big Mac's hands reached and felt up and down Luna's toned legs, admiring the perfection that was wrapped in the thigh-high stockings for a moment before they quickly drifted up towards her hips and disappearing underneath her micro-skirt. Though he couldn't see them his fingers easily found the elastic of Luna's panties, his thumbs slipping underneath the ridiculously thin waistband and pulling them away from her sides as he slowly pulled them off her hips and down her legs. He then brought them up to his face, staring straight at Luna as he smirked and gave a couple of playful tugs at the elastic to further tease her.

"Won't be needin' these," he said smugly, then stuffed them into the front right pocket of his worn jeans.

Luna let out another giggle, this time more seductively, as she gave an equally seductive smirk back.

"We expect those back, Big Mac," Luna purred as she gently stroked at his shoulder with her right foot.

"Not gonna happen," he said, and gave her a playful wink, "Ah like to have a little somethin' tuh remember you by."

Big Mac then reached up and took hold of Luna's right leg, effectively ceasing her little foot rub, and resting it over his shoulder, doing the same for her other leg, as he came closer towards Luna, until he was mere inches away from her quivering marehood. Big Mac took the moment to relish the sight before him, her puffy, needy lips dribbling her love juices in a cascade onto and over the edge of the wooden desk and onto the floor below them, his nostrils being filled with the overpowering mix of her sex and scent causing him to drool in anticipation. Unable to hold himself back anymore, or even wanting to at this point, he let out the length of his tongue and dragged against the length of her folds, eliciting a soft gasp from Luna, before going in for another, then another, sampling her sweet juices like a fine wine before he went in for his long awaited meal.

Luna cooed and moaned softly and lustfully as Big Mac teased her with his tongue as slowly as he could, feeling through his bright orange mane as she petted him. After a brief moment of teasing, she let out a soft gasp and louder moans as Big Mac started to get more serious, working the tip of his tongue into her folds, and pulled his head further into her crotch. Big Mac took hold of her thighs more firmly before quickly switching gears again, working more feverishly at Luna's marehood as he penetrated even deeper and dig into her love tunnel, thrusting his tongue in and out vigorously and swirling the tip along her inner walls. He was rewarded with louder moans from his lunar princess, as well as a thicker stream of her sweet nectar that flowed from her flower, and both only encouraged him further to abandon more and more restraint as he dug his tongue deeper and deeper, until he was now muzzle-deep into her sex and his tongue lashing every which way inside her. He continued to prod and lick deeper into her inner walls, until he found that familiar firm texture of her g-spot, taking several laps at it with the tip of his tongue and eliciting several lustful squeals from her.

Luna shuddered and moaned louder as she felt her previously denied orgasm begin to quickly build up again, now growing twice as strong as before. She firmly pressed her thighs against Big Mac's head and gripped his mane, locking him in deeper into her marehood, as her moans grew louder and more frequent the closer she came to climax, and would not be denied again. Big Mac could feel her inner walls clamp and quiver around his tongue in a feeble attempt to grasp at him as he darted in and out of her folds, and could also tell she was growing closer. Growing impatient himself, he brought his right hand closer towards her marehood and began to gently stroke at her swollen clit with his thumb as he ground his tongue inside her with more vigor in an attempt to coax her quicker towards release. This all sent Luna into a squealing fit as she squirmed and gripped at Big Mac's head even tighter, threatening to crush his head like a coconut in her vice grip.

"Oh, Big Mac!" Luna squealed, "Thou art going to make us cum!" She gave pause as she panted and moaned, running her hands through Big Mac's mane with anticipation. "P-Please, do unto us what thou hast done to our sister last night that brought her to screaming bliss! We wish, we _crave_ to feel the same euphoria!"

Big Mac let out a grunt in response as he mentally chuckled and smirked. He had a feeling that he was working at Luna's pussy real well, but he never could have imagined he would be doing so well that he would drive Luna's mind into such a lust-filled mess that she would revert to speaking in her old tongue. Not wanting to disappoint, he happily obeyed his princess and withdrew his tongue, adding a personal touch for Luna by replacing them with his right hand's ring and middle fingers, and replicated the technique he did unto Celestia on Luna as he gently suckled at Luna's clit while just barely grazing the swollen nub with just the tip of his tongue. The combined actions of both his "technique" and his writhing fingers inside her sent Luna over the edge in an instant, with her curling forward and screaming in ecstasy as her climax hit her light a freight train, her love tunnel clamping on Big Mac's fingers while spraying them and his chin repeatedly with her femcum. She had somehow gripped at Big Mac's head even tighter when she came, nearly hurting him, but Big Mac ignored it all as he managed to slip his cum-slaked fingers out of her and press his muzzle into her pussy in time to catch most of her juices as they repeatedly sprayed into his mouth, his tongue digging into her tightening folds to coax more of her nectar out.

Luna shuddered and twitched weakly, panting heavily as waves of pleasure washed over her, nearly passing out from the experience alone, and she briefly wondered how Celestia hadn't done so herself during her own orgasm. Luna's grip on Big Mac's head slowly fell slack when she finally rode out the last wave of her orgasm, leaning back and somehow propping herself up by her shaking arms to keep her from falling over completely on the desk, and Big Mac took the opportunity to finally free himself and take in fresh air. After savoring his breath, he looked over Luna's tired frame and gave a simple smirk before getting back onto his feet and leaning back over her. He gently stroked her cheek with his right hand, which gained her attention, and both locked eyes once more as they stared at each other for a moment, before she suddenly lunged at him and buried her tongue in his mouth and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. The sudden kiss from Luna surprised Big Mac, but settled into it quickly enough as her tongue swirled with his, neither wrestling for dominance but simply enjoying the company of the others pink flesh.

The two then parted, both lightly panting for air as they stared at each other, and Luna let out a soft giggle as her demeanor shifted to a more sultry one.

"Thou art wonderful, Big Mac," she purred. Her left hand then begins to trail down his shoulder, once again drinking in the farm stallion's muscular physique through touch as she grew closer and closer to his polished belt buckle. "But we desire more from thee." In one swift motion, she undid Big Mac's belt, pants button, and the zipper of his jeans without him even noticing single-handedly, until he heard his zipper being undone. "_Much_ more." Big Mac quickly looked down at his now undone pants the moment he heard his zipper, then back to Luna, and gave a throaty chuckle as he gave her a deviant smirk.

"Y'all like tuh move quick," he growled, earning a less-than-innocent giggle from Luna. She then reached into his pants and boxers with her frisky hand and pulled out his cock, already at full strength and ready to go, Luna purring anxiously as she rested it against her stomach and stroked it playfully, earning a stifled grunt from him, "That's fine by me. Dont'cha worry, Ah won't let mah marefriend go unattended."

"We shall hold thee to your word," Luna cooed. She continued to stroke his member for a moment longer, relishing in all it's glory, before growing increasingly impatient. Using her other hand, she gently pushes Big Mac back a bit until there is enough space between the two, aligning the flared head of his cock against her waiting marehood, and let out a heated sigh when his hips instinctively lurched forward, their two sexes kissing each other upon contact with a lewd squelch. Biting down on her lower lip, she then stroked the length of his member in-between her pointer and middle fingers as she looked up at him, her lusful gaze practically daring him to make the final plunge. "Now rut us like the naughty schoolfilly we are!"

Big Mac gave a quick nod and grunt in recognition, his hands quickly grasping at her thighs and spreading them a little farther apart, and gave a firm thrust forward. The flared head of his cock refused to enter at first, but after a second thrust it finally slipped in, Luna gasping loudly and Big Mac grunting, before he began to thrust more into her tight pussy. Luna panted and moaned as his member impaled her, stretching her to her limits, her arms quickly wrapping around his neck again and holding him tightly.

"G-Goddesses above, Big Mac," Luna moaned, "W-We doth believe that we shall n-never become accustomed to thy glorious monster..."

Big Mac only gave a devious grin in response as he continued to thrust his member deeper into Luna, grunting as he relished in his own pleasures of having her love tunnel twitch and pulse around his member with every inch he went in. With one final thrust he bottomed out, eliciting a heated whinny from Luna, as they both gave pause before he changed his grip on her thighs by wrapping around and gripping them from underneath, essentially hoisting them up and apart. Anticipating what was to come next, Luna tightened her grip around Big Mac's neck and tensed a bit just before he slowly pulled out several inches of his member and thrusted back in hard. Luna moaned loudly, which was followed by another as Big Mac repeated his actions, starting out slow before building up to the real fun. After several teasing pumps, Big Mac tightened his hold on Luna's thighs as he slid more of his cock out of Luna, until only an inch or so plus the the head of his cock remained, and slammed back home.

Luna squealed in lustful joy when he did, and more escaped her as he quickly shifted to a more brisk pace, slamming into her with each thrust and driving her mad with pleasure. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, locking her ankles behind him and digging her heels into the small of her lover's back as he rutted her unhindered, and buried her face into his shoulder, battering his ear with her relentless cries of pleasure.

"H-Harder," Luna moaned through her squeals, "Oh please, Big Mac, rut us harder!"

Big Mac relinquished his grasp on Luna's thighs once he felt her legs lock behind him, and complying with her request he planted them firmly against the desk top, using it as leverage as he leaned in more and thrusted even harder and faster, earning louder squeals of pleasure from her, with him nearly laying on top of her. He could hear the ancient wooden desk below them creak and groan with each thrust he made over Luna's squeals and his primal grunts and groans, but instead of worrying that the antique would give way from underneath them it strangely encouraged him to slam his hips harder still into his lover, driving her to scream in ecstasy. While he did trust in Luna's word that the desk was indestructible, a small part of him wanted to prove her wrong, and it egged him on to rut her hard until what magic held it together gave way and would simply collapse beneath them. Such ferocity would come at a price, and after at least fifteen minutes or so of rutting Big Mac could feel his own orgasm begin to build, and growing quickly the more he bucked and rutted Luna.

"L-Luna, Ah'm gettin' close tuh cummin!" Big Mac growled into her ear.

"N-No, not inside!" Luna pleaded through her squeals. She pulled her head back and looked into Big Mac's eyes. "T-Tia i-instructed us t-to not l-let you cum i-inside us, not yet!" She paused as she tried to collect herself, the big stallion still pounding away at her, driving her mind blank and making it hard to think straight, despite his slowed pace when she told him. "W-We have p-plans for thee t-tonight, a-and it requires us to a-abstain from being f-filled r-right now." She paused again to try to take in fresh air as she panted, but then gave a small, innocent-esque grin as she tried to retain her schoolfilly persona. "B-Besides, w-we art not p-protected from t-thy seed, a-and we art so fertile we c-could get p-pregnant."

Big Mac gave a nod in understanding, but then a grin grew on his lips as he leaned in more, practically laying on top of her now.

"Well, if Ah can't cum in here," he grunted, giving an extra hard thrust to make his point and eliciting a heated moan from Luna, "Ah'll just have to cum here."

He quickly planted his lips against Luna's and buried his tongue into her mouth, Luna blushing as she easily understood what he wanted, and began to kiss back just as feverishly while letting out muffled squeals, letting him know that she wanted it just as badly. With a plan in mind, Big Mac picked up his pace until they were back to their primal mating, Luna squealing and screaming through their kiss until she finally breaks for air.

"B-Big Mac," she panted, "W-We art going to cum! J-Just a little more! Give us more!"

"A-Ah can't," Big mac grunted, "A-Anymore, a-and Ah'll blow mah load!"

"Y-Yes, th-thou can!" Luna screamed, digging her nails into his back, "Th-Thou can, and thou m-must! Sh-Show us the e-endurance of an I-Iron Stallion!"

While Big Mac wasn't nearly as competitive as, say, his younger sister Applejack, or her friend Rainbow Dash for that matter, Luna's declaration of challenge against his pride as Iron Stallion seemed to have ignited his own competitiveness. Big Mac let out a heated snort from his nostrils before picking up just a little more speed and sending Luna into a squealing torrent of pleasure, their primal rutting now becoming a contest to see how long he can hold out. Yet despite what she said earlier, Luna secretly and desperately wanted the very opposite of what she had told him. Every nerve of her being screamed for it, her heated loins and burning core demanded to have him finish inside her, as nature intended it so since the beginning of ponykind, of life itself. She wanted to have him erupt, to fill her with his seed until he gave her everything he had and was spent, and then have him rut her all over again until he came once more. But she had to be patient, as much as it currently tormented her to no end, she had to wait until later tonight to satisfy such an unbearable craving, and if her sister was true to her word then it would all be worth it in the end.

Big Mac bit down on his lower lip when he felt his orgasm growing stronger by the second, his balls aching for release that couldn't happen just yet, and it was taking all of his willpower to hold it all back. Finally after what felt like an eternity he felt Luna come to her breaking point as she clung to him and screamed in orgasmic bliss, her tight love tunnel pulsing erratically around his member as if pleading with him to erupt inside her right there and then, something that he was almost tempted to do, while spraying her love juices all over his member and swollen balls. It was all simply too much for him, and so he quickly pulled himself out of Luna's tight grip and pussy, much to her disapproval of his sudden leaving, and gripped his continuously throbbing cock as it threatened to burst at any second.

"LUNA!" he groaned loudly, "KNEES, NOW!"

Big Mac's sudden order snapped Luna out of her orgasmic stupor, and she quickly eyed his throbbing stallionhood before quickly obeying. Luna quickly slipped off the edge of the desk and onto her knees, with the aid of her juices slicking the desk top, and opened her mouth as wide as she could for him. Big Mac didn't hesitate as he rammed his cock into her mouth immediately, almost before she could even open it fully, and proceeded to rut her mouth with almost the same intensity he showed for her now spent marehood while holding the back of her head. She let out muffled moans and squeals as he did, an odd mix of protest and acceptance of his roughness, until she felt the head of his cock push back and down into her throat and let out a louder muffled squeal to the sudden invasion of her throat. It was the feeling of her throat muscles around the head of his cock that finally threw Big Mac over the edge, and he roared loudly as he finally released.

Luna's eyes shot wide open at the sensation of the first three, thick ropes of Big Mac's red-hot seed spraying against the back of her throat, each load being even bigger than the last until they became consistent after the fourth load, and her eyes half-lidded as she happily surrendered to being force-fed ridiculous amounts of Apple seed from her stud of a stallion. Big Mac gave a couple of small thrusts as he came, eventually having no more to give as his seed tapered off to only small trickles before he was finally spent. He fell forward onto the desk in front of him and landed on his elbows, panting heavily and exhausted, and when he caught his breath he got back up and looked down to Luna. With his carnal lust sated, the full weight of what he had just done settled in, and Big Mac's heart nearly skipped a beat in guilt.

"Shit. Luna, are...are ya okay?" he asked. She was looking right back up at him, her shimmering eyes reading pure happiness, to his relief, despite his cock still in her mouth, and she gave a muffled giggle before gripping him by his firm flanks and proceeded to bob her head while she sucked at his cock, as if he hadn't just mouth-fucked her and dumped his load straight down her gullet. "W-Woah," he groaned, "A-Ah'll take that as a 'yes'."

Luna giggled again as she continued to fellate Big Mac, earning herself a few more large globs of his cum that she managed to entice from his softening member. When she knew she would receive no more, she allowed his spent member to slowly pull out of her mouth, leaving her lips with an audible and wet _pop_, and Big Mac turned on his heel and leaned back against the desk for support, still trying to catch his breath. Luna rose to her feet and propped herself against his chest, relishing in the afterglow of their heated mating, before taking both his hands and guiding him towards her bed, her eyes never leaving his even as they both crawled onto the soft mattress. Big Mac eagerly plopped his head onto one of the incredibly soft pillows, with Luna opting to rest her's upon his ripped chest as she cuddled up to his left side and drew little circles on his pectoral, and felt the enticing embrace of sleep quickly encompassing him. Luna noticed him starting to drift away, and so she propped herself up so that she was looking down at him and mere inches away from his own face, and gently stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Rest well, Big Mac," she purred softly, a soft, warm smile growing on her lips while her eyes continued to read the same carnal lust she had since the beginning. She then leaned in and kissed his forehead, then his lips. "For you will need it later."

Big Mac then quietly drifted off into sleep, the last thing he remembered seeing being Luna's beautiful face as he replayed her angelic voice over and over again in his head, like his own personal little lullaby.

* * *

_earlier that day..._

Celestia, having just finished her wonderful lunch with Big Mac just moments ago, was now making her way back towards the throne room at a casual pace, and to the many needy nobles that no doubt awaited for her in her Day Court. Her thoughts, however, were not on her current responsibilities that lay ahead of her, but instead on the time-held "tradition" that Luna and Big Mac were quite possibly now partaking of. There was no doubt in her mind that the red stallion had found his way to Luna's chambers by now, and she couldn't help let out a soft giggle at the thought of how surprised he must look like when Luna revealed herself to him, dressed as she was. That particularly amusing thought led to her imagining what the two must be doing, her thoughts turning lewd as one risqué image after another flittered through her mind, and she began to feel her cheeks grow warm and her nethers tingling as they grew slightly damp from her vivid imagination. It was enough to entice the solar princess to consider the prospect of sneaking away from Day Court, or cancel it for the rest of the day entirely, and have her own fun with Big Mac and Luna early.

But as she continued to lose herself in lustful thought, she was brought back when she heard the all too familiar sound of armored boots and clanking armor of one of her royal guards as they grew louder and nearer from behind her. And as if she was already anticipating him, she turned around to face him, and the guard in turn gave a low bow as he came to a halt in front of her.

"Your Majesty," the guard said rather sternly, and raised himself to meet his Princess eye-to-eye, "My apologies, but we've found an intruder sneaking around the Palace gardens. When we apprehended her, she insisted that she was a guest and even asked to speak with you."

"A guest?" Celestia asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in curiosity, "And where is she now?"

The guard gave a weak nod, then turned slightly and looked down and behind him. Celestia followed his gaze, and was met with the sight of a young filly hiding behind his leg and peeking around him, looking at her rather nervously. The guard stepped to the side and gently ushered the young filly forward, giving Celestia a better look, and she shuffled around as her anxiety clearly grew more apparent, knowing she was in trouble. She had a lovely corn yellow coat and a bright red mane that was topped with a darling pink bow and matching red tail, wearing a red and yellow checkered sundress with a knitted vest over her shoulders and cowpony boots. Celestia gave a warm, comforting smile as she approached her, then knelt down to be at eye level with her before addressing her.

"Greetings, my little pony," she said with fondness, "There's no need to be so nervous. You're not in any trouble, I promise you. What is your name?"

The filly in question noticeably became less anxious as her shifting gaze now found it's way to meet with the solar princess's eyes, allowing her to see her beautiful orange eyes. She gently dug the toe of her boot into the ground, still nervous to some level, as she held her arms behind her back.

"A-Ah'm Applebloom, yer Majesty," she answered meekly. Celestia noticed the slight, familiar twang in the young filly's accent, and began to wonder if she had any relations to the one particular stallion that was no doubt bucking her lunar sister senseless at this very moment.

"Well, Applebloom," Celestia said, "Would you be so kind as to explain why you were caught supposedly sneaking around in the gardens?"

"Yeah, about that," Applebloom started, looking nervous again as she stared at her feet. She then looks back to the princess before she continued. "It's a long story. See, Ah woke up this mornin' and my brother, Big Mac, was gone, and he left a note sayin' that he had some super important errand to run, and that if he wasn't back by lunch I should go lookin' for Applejack."

Celestia's ear twitched when Applebloom mentioned Big Mac, as well as what he referred to his "big errand", no doubt being a cover for his summoning last night, and inside she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt from the poor filly's story. In her excitement, she had failed to take into account that Big Mac would've come with family other than Applejack, that one of his relatives would share a hotel room with him during his stay in Canterlot after the Competition. "I see," she said, her face never betraying her inner guilt, "So that would make you Big Mac's and Applejack's youngest sister, yes?"

"Tha's right, yer Majesty," Applebloom nodded, noticeably perking up some now that somepony was listening to her, "Ah remembered Applejack sayin' that she was gonna stay here in the castle with Twilight and all her other friends, so Ah came here lookin' for her. Ah tried to get in through the front gates, but the guards shooed me away without even listenin' tuh what Ah had to say, jus' because Ah'm a filly. So, Ah kinda snuck in through one of the waterways that lined the castle walls that this old pony was sleepin' next to. Turns out he was deliverin' milk when he laid down for a quick nap, and he musta slept for what musta been hours, seein' he said it was dawn when he closed his eyes."

Celestia giggled when Applebloom mentioned the sleeping delivery pony, knowing exactly who it was she was describing. It greatly helped alleviate her guilt, and Applebloom was feeling the same with her anxiety as well, giggling a little herself when she heard herself describing the lazy pony.

"The name of the pony you woke up is Rooster Talon," Celestia said, "He is one of the few farmponies that I know personally that delivers milk straight from his ranch to the Palace. He always did enjoy his sleep." She then stood up before turning her attention to the guard that escorted the young filly. "I think I can take it from here, Oak Shield. You may return to your post, and I will make sure this one finds her way safely to where she needs to go."

The guard, now known as Oak Shield, tensed a bit, shuffling slightly as he stood still. "B-But, your Majesty," he argued, "Day Court-"

"Can handle my absence for a few more minutes," Celestia finished for him, a slight hint of authority being carried in her calm and caring words, "You're dismissed."

Oak Shield did nothing for a moment, then straightened up and gave a bow.

"Yes, your Majesty," he said, then turned on his heel and promptly left.

Celestia then turned towards the other end of the hall, placing a gentle hand on Applebloom's shoulder. "Come, I'm sure your sister would be quite happy to see you."

Applebloom gave an excited nod, and soon both made their way towards the section of the castle where Celestia knew Twilight and the others could be found. The solar princess and the young filly continued their conversation about the pony Rooster Talon as a way to pass the time while walking the long halls, the small conversation eventually progressing to where Applebloom was telling the story about how she and her friends Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle tried to earn their Cutie Marks in chicken wrangling, only to run into a cockatrice, with Fluttershy having to save the day at the last minute.

"...and then, Fluttershy gave that cockatrice the _stare_," Applebloom said, closing one eye while trying to open the other as wide as she could, "Next thing we know, the fella ran off with it's snake tail between it's legs, and Twilight and the chicken returned to normal."

"My, that sounds like quite the adventure," Celestia said, a light chuckle in her words, "And I'm glad to hear that you and your friends, as well as Twilight and Fluttershy, made it out of your ordeal safely."

"Yeah," Applebloom said as she stared off in front of her, "But it woulda been nicer to earn our Cutie Marks from it, too."

Celestia gave another light giggle from Applebloom's determination, the young filly answering with one of her own, and knew in her heart that one day that she and her friends will one day earn what they search so passionately for every day. She then stopped at a large door, Applebloom stopping as well, before she gave the door a light knock. She didn't have to wait long for someone to answer, and was met with the familiar face of her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, as she poked her head out from a crack in the door.

"Yes, who is it?" she asked, then gasped loudly as she flung the door wide open, "P-Princess Celestia!"

The solar princess gave a light giggle form her pupil's shocked actions, no doubt she wasn't expecting her to visit at the drop of a hat like she did. She took her student's stunned moment to take a quick glance around the large suite, and was met with the other Bearers of the Elements of Harmony looking just as shocked as they stared at her in the doorway. From what Celestia could deduce from what they were doing prior to her arrival, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were grooming their respective pets, Angel Bunny and Gummy the toothless alligator, Rarity was over by the vanity with her sister, Sweetie Belle, a pearly coated unicorn mare, no doubt beautifying themselves -and guessing from the rollers in Twilight's hair, her pupil as well- , while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were locked in an arm-wrestling match while Scootaloo, a bright orange pegasus mare, was watching with great enthusiasm before her arrival, with the latter taking the moment of stunned silence to effectively end the match in her favor and slamming the former's arm on the table.

"Ha, I win!" Rainbow shouted, crossing her arms in victory.

"Now hold on there, partner!" Applejack said, slamming her fist on the table, "Y'all cheated!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rainbow Dash said rather smugly, "But what part did we agree on that getting distracted by the Princess was considered cheating, huh?"

Applejack bit down on her lower lip, unable to give a ready answer. Finally, she put her arm back on the table for another wrestling.

"Best of six outa eleven!" the farm pony snapped.

"You're on!" Rainbow said, and quickly grasped at Applejack's palm as the two quickly lost themselves in their rematch.

Meanwhile, Twilight just groaned and shook her head at the two of them, then looked back to Celestia as she took a step back, giving her a wide berth to enter. "Princess Celestia, it's so good to see you. Please, won't you come in?"

"I would love nothing more to join you and your friends, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia said, then gave a small shake of her head, "But I'm afraid that I'm not here to visit." Twilight's shoulders visibly sank when she declined, but was quick to right herself. Before she could ask, Celestia continued as she explained herself. "However, I did find a certain somepony who was looking for Applejack. Somepony that would be quite happy to see her."

Applejack quickly looked towards the door, wondering who it could be that would visit her of all pones and not the Princess herself. Celestia then stepped aside, allowing Applebloom to come into view, and the older sibling's eyes widened at the sight of her younger sibling.

"Applebloom?!" Applejack exclaimed, followed by the loud thud of her arm being slammed into the table.

"Ha!" Rainbow scoffed, "I win again." Applejack shot Rainbow a glare as her friend crossed her arms again.

"Ah'll deal with you later," she hissed through her teeth, then quickly got up and made her way towards Applebloom. Her younger sister moved around Celestia and met her older sister halfway, and the two hugged each other before Applejack held her sister's shoulders and fell to one knee. "Now why in tarnation are ya doin' here, Applebloom?" she asked, then looked over her sister's shoulder towards the door and back to her. "And where's Big Mac? He's supposed tuh be lookin' after ya."

"That's just it," Applebloom answered, shaking her head, "Ah don't know where he is. He was gone when I woke up this mornin', and all Ah could find was this." She then fished out the mentioned note from inside her dress, pulling out from the confines of her budding bosom and handing it Applejack. By now, the others, excluding Celestia herself, had gathered behind Applejack as they read the note from over Applejack's shoulders.

"An errand?" Twilight asked no one.

"Looks like it," Rarity answered, though she had her suspicions as to what this 'errand' was, and the diva inside her was having a field day as it churned out one deliciously devilish theory after another for any kind of gossip material. "But Applejack, darling, does Big Mac usually leave his letters so...vague? ...Applejack?"

When Rarity looked to her friend, the farm pony looked as though she was ready to blow a fuse, or go Super Sayian, whichever was more possible at the moment. Applejack immediately stood up, then stomped her booted foot hard into the carpeted floor.

"LAND SAKES, BIG MACINTOSH!" Applejack shouted, causing her friends that had huddled around her to stumble back and away, "Ah swear, if Ah ever get my hands on him, he's a dead stallion! How could he abandon his own sister like that?!"

"Woah woah," Rainbow said, trying to calm her friend, "Take it easy, AJ. I'm sure whatever it is, he didn't mean to leave 'Bloom by herself on purpose."

"Rainbow Dash is right," Twilight added, hoping to calm her enraged friend before it could get any worse, "Whatever this 'errand' is, it must be something quite secretive if he couldn't go into detail about it. And look," she pointed to the portion of the note that mentioned finding Applejack should he not return, "He even instructed Applebloom to come find you should he run later than he anticipated, which could mean that he wasn't even fully aware of what to expect either, and wanted to have contingencies in place just in case."

Celestia's ear twitched when Twilight mentioned the "errand" to be of a secretive nature, as well as one that Big Mac would have little knowledge of. She knew all too well that her star pupil was bright, and had the potential to coming dangerously close to discovering the closely-guarded "tradition" of the I.S.C.. But she also knew Twilight to be quite naïve, and she placed her princess on such a high pedestal that she would never suspect such a daring conclusion, so she was safe with that. _The Bearer of Generosity, however..._, she thought, and knew Rarity to not be quite as innocent as Twilight, as well as one for startlingly accurate gossip, and could quite possibly make the connection herself should she have the brains of her pupil, which she was thankful that she didn't.

Applejack ignored Twilight's and Rainbow Dash's assurances, and she stormed over to one of the beds, specifically one that held her signature Stetson hat on one of the posts, and swiped it up and placed it on her head. She then started making her way towards the door, her friends already forming a barricade of sorts to try to at least slow or calm her down before she left to do something she'd regret later.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked, being the first line of defense.

"Out," Applejack answered flatly, stepping around her friend only to be met with Fluttershy, "Big Mac's out there somewhere, and Ah'm fixin' to tan his hide once Ah find him!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a teensy, eensy, _wiiincy_ bit, Applejack?" Fluttershy whispered, trying to hold out her arms to stop her only to have them snap back over her chest, cowarding, as the farm pony walked around her.

"Eenope," Applejack answered, and was stopped by both Rainbow and Rarity next.

"But Canterlot is such a big place, Applejack," Rarity said as she held out her arms.

"Rarity's right," Rainbow added, "You can't honestly think you'll find him that easily?"

"He ain't that hard tuh find," Applejack argued, and the two friends parted when she firmly but gently pushed them aside by the shoulder, "He's a big red stallion in a town of snobby city-folk. Jus' let him try and hide from me." It was then that Pinkie, the last of their defenses, popped up from nowhere, and holding a plate of cupcakes.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said, then proceeded to line the rim of the tray with her mouth, then tilt it back as she opened her mouth unnaturally wide and ate every last cupcake on the tray in one bite, "I just like eating cupcakes in this spot."

"PINKIE!" the other four girls shouted.

"Whaat?" Pinkie playfully whined as Applejack passed her, "I do!"

"Look, Ah 'preciate y'all are tryin' to stand up fer Big Mac," Applejack said as she neared the doorway, "But Ah made up mah mind, and Ah ain't budging from mah choice." She stopped when she reached Celestia, her visible anger quickly hiding itself, and tilted her hat to her. "Thanks fer bringin' Applebloom, yer Highness. Now if y'all excuse me, Ah got a big, dumb brother tuh find and give him what's fer." With that, she quickly side-stepped the princess and made her way into the hall, with Celestia not doing a thing to stop her.

Knowing that they couldn't say or do anything to stop her, Twilight and the others decided to at least help her look for Big Mac, the others half-hoping to find him before Applejack did and warn him of his imminent doom. They were quick to join Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash lecturing their respective younger sibling and fan to stay put in the suite before leaving, briefly waving their good-byes to Celestia as they passed her, while Twilight, being the last to leave, stopped before Celestia for a final word as she closed the door.

"It was great seeing you again, Princess Celestia," she said, giving a light curtsy, "I just wish it was on better terms. Hopefully the next time we meet things will be a lot calmer."

"As do I, Twilight. It was wonderful to see you again as well, my faithful student," Celestia said, putting on a warm smile just for her.

With that, Twilight gave one last nod and smile to her, before turning and running down the hallway, shouting for her friends to wait up for her. Meanwhile, Celestia did all she could to bite down on her tongue as Applejack and the others walked past her. She felt bad enough already that her and Luna's actions led to Big Mac to unknowingly leave his younger sister unattended by herself. But now, it had led to Applejack and the rest of Twilight's closest friends and Bearers to fruitlessly and aimlessly search the entirety of the city for him in vain. _If only they knew how close he really is_, she thought.

She wanted to tell them that Big Mac was in the castle, using her political skills of weaving half-truths and informing them that he was taking part of an ancient and secret ritual, one that was as old as the I.S.C. itself, back when it wasn't called that, but still held great meaning to the stallions of old. But she had made a promise to Luna. A promise she had made on the last night of tumbling their first Champion, all those centuries ago, sworn on the very blood of their lost virginities. A promise that, no matter what, that the Nights of the Champion, as they so fittingly called it in their youth, was to remain a secret only to themselves, to Princesses, lest they wish to repeat their somber past. However, knowing that she had helped Applebloom reunite with Applejack was enough to help alleviate some of her guilt, the fact that Big Mac's sister was going to kill him once he left the sanctuary of her's and Luna's lust being all that was left. Remembering that she still had Day Court to attend, she shook off those thoughts for now, and made her way back to the throne room.

_Well,_ she thought, _If he is to die, then the least Lulu and I can do is make it so that he'll die as the luckiest stallion alive._

As she neared the throne room, she stopped when she felt the tell-tale tingling in her horn, signifying that a letter that was being sent to her via magic. She held out her hand out of reflex, a reflex that was attained from catching countless letters that were from Twilight describing her adventures and her studies on the magic of friendship, and the letter appeared instantly before catching it. When she felt the parchment in her hand, she then studied the seal that held the scrolled message, and was fairly surprised by the insignia; a crystal heart. Celestia knew there were only a very select few that were on her and her sister's "magic letter" network, the most commonly used line being Twilight's, seeing as she sends a letter almost weekly, almost like clockwork. But there was only one other pony possible on her network that would use such a seal, and her curiosity quickly outweighed why the letter was sent in the first place.

"A letter from Cadence?" Celestia muttered to herself. She then broke the seal, opening the letter, and gave it a quick glance through. When she finished, she gave a light gasp, as well as furrowing her brow in concern. "Oh dear, I'm sure Luna will want to hear of this."

Meanwhile, the door of the suite that Applejack and the others were staying in slowly creaked open, followed by a trio of differing colored eyes peeking out through the crack in the doorway, making sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, looks like we're clear," Applebloom whispered, and was followed by the door opening wider as the three fillies quietly sneaked out through the thinly opened door before she closed it behind them.

As the door closed silently behind them, the three fillies slung the small backpacks they held by their straps in their hands over their shoulders and onto their backs with ease, their contents mostly consisting of the usual gear they took when they went out on one of their crusades for their Cutie Marks. Each bag was color-coded to match their respective owners; the stone grey bag over Sweetie's shoulders matched her lighter shaded pearl sundress and slightly darker violet summer vest. Applebloom's was a bright red, while Scootaloo's was a bright green, matching her bright green t-shirt that she wore under her overalls that had been cut into shorts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Applebloom?" Sweetie Belle asked nervously, "Rarity and Rainbow Dash made it pretty clear that they didn't want us leaving the room."

"Big Mac is out there somewhere, an' if AJ is out there lookin' fer him, then so should we," the farm filly replied, "After all, who knows what kind uh trouble he could be in?"

"Ooh, maybe he's in trouble with the Marefia?" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"The Marefia?" Sweetie and Applebloom asked in unison, the unicorn's tone sounding deadpanned while the earth filly's tone sounded more frightened.

"Y-You mean," Applebloom asked nervoulsy, "Like them sharped dressed stallions that carry 'round metal bats and..."wack" ponies?"

"Yeah," Scootaloo continued, "Maybe they had their Bits on somepony else to win the Iron Stallion Competition, and when they lost, they "wacked" the sorry pony they bet on, then lured Big Mac to some alleyway, where they worked him over good before dragging him back to their lair, to the Don."

"Th-The Don?" Applebloom asked nervously. Images of her beaten and bruised older brother being dragged through the streets to some big fancy mansion where the leader of the most feared organized crime in Equestria lived in plagued her mind.

"Oh yes, _THE_ Don," Scootaloo said ominously, a small smirk growing on her face as the story played out through her mind, unaware that her increasingly detailed theory was causing the young farm filly's face to pale. "He'd probably have him strapped to a chair while they work him over with bats, and poles, and lead pipes. Then they'd plug him in to the wall and shock him a couple of times, before they put cement around his feet and-"

She was promptly interrupted when Sweetie came around and smacked the back of her head, causing the pegasus filly to let out a yelp of pain and rub the back of her head where she was struck.

"You're not helping, Scoots!" Sweetie shouted angrily, her voice squeaking a bit at her raised volume. When Scootaloo looked at her curiously, Sweetie then pointed towards a shaking Applebloom, her eyes wide as she fearfully stared out into nothing. It was clear her little rambling had struck several chords with her friend's already worrisome mentality, which only made things worse, and Scootaloo immediately felt the pang of guilt from it.

"Woah," Scoots said solemnly, then went over to put a hand on her shaking friend's shoulder, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you so bad, Bloom. I'm sorry. You gonna be okay?"

Scootaloo's touch and apology seemed to pull Applebloom out of whatever grim mentality she was in, shaking her head a bit to further help remove the thoughts from her head.

"Y-Yeah," she answered weakly. She then bounced the backpack on her shoulders a bit, readjusting it before she turned and faced towards the left hallway. "C'mon, the sooner we start searchin', the faster we can find Big Mac."

"That's the spirit," Scootaloo said enthusiastically, trying to break the grim feel that surrounded them from her wild theory, "And hey, maybe we'll even finally earn our Cutie Marks in finding missing ponies once we find Big Mac!"

"Hey, yer right!" Applebloom chimed, her expression shifting back to the energetic filly that her friends knew and loved. The three fillies then came together, placing their right hands in the center of them.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS LOST PONY FINDERS ARE GO!" the three fillies shouted in unison, before throwing their hands up and jumping a bit, then turned back towards the long hallway and eagerly started jogging down, unaware that they were going in the completely wrong direction of the front doors.

* * *

_Night of the First Day_

* * *

Big Mac jerked himself awake with a snort, feeling as though he had only just closed his eyes for a moment, before sitting up and stretching out, feeling refreshed. He looked around, remembering that he was in Luna's chambers, and noticed the analog alarm clock reading almost seven o'clock. _Just about time fer the Sun to set_, he thought to himself. Remembering his wild sexcapade with Luna, he smirked and looked over to his side, expecting to see her sleeping soundly, but was only met with an empty space. Well, almost empty. Propped on top of the pillow right next to his was a half-folded note, which Big Mac curiously picked up and read.

_When you awaken, make your way to the Principal's Office (Tia's chambers). We will both be waiting for you, but do not test the Principal's patience._

_-Luna_

Below Luna's signature were a couple of arrows in a specific order, which Big Mac deduced to be directions to Celestia's chambers. He reread the note a couple of times, scratching his head in confusion, until he finally realized that what the letter meant entailed to Luna's experimentation with role-playing, and it appears that Celestia wanted in on it as well. Or, perhaps, she was more behind it than participating? The prospect of seeing Celestia in a sexy schoolfilly's outfit much like Luna's, possibly even smaller, simply made Big Mac not care who was behind what, so long as it meant potentially seeing some tight outfit hug her well-endowed frame.

As anxious as he was though, he knew that his time with Luna had left him a little sweaty, and wanting to be somewhat presentable he quickly hopped out of Luna's bed, wondering if it wouldn't be for the last time, and partook of her personal shower, ever mindful to only use the bar soap for the sake of not catching hell for accidentally using something expensive or personal without Luna's permission. He gave himself a quick scrub, no more than ten minutes at most, before hopping out and drying himself off quickly, then dressed, picking up his shirt from the floor and buttoned it up as he made his way out of Luna's chambers and towards Celestia's. Using the directions that Luna provided, Big Mac only had to go down two hallways and up a spiral staircase before he was greeted with the large, pearly doors of Celestia's chambers, adorned with a golden sun equally divided in half on either door. He found it odd that he hadn't passed a single pony since he left Luna's chambers, the vast quiet and emptiness of the halls of the Palace being a little unsettling to him. He paused, anxious for what he was expecting, before giving the large ornate door two hard knocks.

"Come in," Big Mac heard Celestia said, and he instantly noticed the stern tone to her voice, catching him a little off-guard. Undaunted, he proceeded to enter Celestia's personal chambers, and was greeted with a sight that effectively killed whatever hopes he had of seeing Celestia as a sexy schoolfilly, while simultaneously stirring another fantasy prospect that he hadn't considered until now.

Celestia was sitting on the front of her desk, wearing a light butter cream office jacket with a white blouse that was only buttoned up to her bosom to expose her generous pearly cleavage and the top edges of the black and tan cheesecake bra underneath. She also wore a tight, black dress skirt that went down and hugged to only about half of her upper thigh, short enough so that he could just barely see the bottom of her Cutie Mark, and that if she shifted her legs in the right way he could easily steal a peek of her panties that no doubt matched her bra, and what Big Mac would take a guess as pantyhose or grey leggings, and black high heels. Much like Luna, her hair was back in a ponytail, and wore stylishly framed black glasses upon her face. But unlike Luna, who was thrilled to see him when he entered _ her_ chambers, Celestia was softly glaring at him, her arms crossed across her chest and making her breasts more presented with one leg crossed over the other, as if he had done something wrong, her stare convincing enough to which he felt he did.

Speaking of Luna, she was sitting in one of the two chairs that were right in front of the desk Celestia was sitting on, her schoolfilly outfit fixed back to as it was before their previous encounter from earlier, and looking rather timid, even worried as she looked to him as well. For Big Mac, the entire scenario was reminiscent of not-too-fond memories of his youth during high school when he would have to defend his or Applejack's honor, mostly with his fists rather than his words, only to answer to the principal later that day for a good scolding.

"Ah, Mr. Macintosh, you've arrived," Celestia said, her tone as stern as he had heard it before entering. He did, however, notice just the hint of something in her voice, but he couldn't quite place it as either excited or aroused. She then pointed to the empty seat, her hand not leaving the crease of her other arm's elbow. "Please, sit down."

Big Mac swallowed dryly as he nodded, and nervously and promptly took a seat next to Luna. The three sat quietly for a moment, with Celestia switching her legs around and giving Big Mac a quick glance at her matching cheesecake panties underneath, as well as confirming that she was, in fact, wearing leggings which were apparently attached to a garter belt underneath.

"Now then," she began, "I am to assume the two of you know why it is you're in my office?"

"Um," Big Mac muttered, looking to Luna for a moment before returning his attention back to Celestia, "E-Eenope?" Celestia raised an eyebrow to his response, and began to tap her finger against her arm, signifying and feigning her waning patience.

"Well then, let me make it clear for the both of you," Celestia retorted, and rose off the desk and onto her feet, her heels giving a soft clack as they met the marble floor, "It's come to my attention that the two of you were caught having _inappropriate_ relationships within one of the classrooms." Her gaze shifted from Big Mac to Luna then back to him again, narrowing her eyes as she did. Big Mac felt his heart nearly stop under her gaze, her performance remarkably convincing, while at the same time growing slightly aroused by it. "As you know, we have a zero-tolerance policy for such behavior in _my_ school. Because of this, I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to expel the both of you."

"Please, no!" Luna begged, looking as though she's on the brink of tears, and once again Big Mac had to admire their dedication to the whole act, especially Luna's. "Anything but that! Please, don't expel us."

Celestia raised an eyebrow as she solely focused on Luna now. "'Anything', you say?" She asked, and Luna nodded nervously. Both princesses then looked to Big Mac, and he nodded eagerly, albeit nervously, when their gaze fell on him. Satisfied with his response, Celestia gaze shifted back and forth between Luna and Big Mac, her face reading deep thought as she then closed her eyes. She opened her eyes, this time focusing on Luna. "I suppose I _could_ overlook this transgression this one time," she continued, then stepped right in front of Luna, a devilish smirk now apparent as it grew on the edges of her lips, and raised Luna's head up by her chin with a single finger as she leaned in closer towards her, "_If_ you both do exactly what I ask."

"A-And what would you ask of us?" Luna asked nervously, her cheeks going pink with an obvious blush. Big Mac had to hand it to them both, aside from what they obviously had planned they were seriously good actors, and he means _seriously_ good. Celestia gave a soft, smug giggle before bringing her lips mere inches away from her sister's.

"Well, since you two can't seem to keep yourselves under control in my school, it falls to me as the principal to reel you two in," she said, her smirk evolving into a devilish grin as her eyes narrowed seductively, "So I want you two to rut each other, right here in my office while under my supervision, until the both of you can get it all out of your system. I'll even help you...get started."

Celestia then planted her lips against Luna's, the younger sibling's eyes bulging out in rehearsed surprise upon contact before they slowly closed while the older sibling continued to stare at her with her narrowed gaze, a slight blush forming on her own cheeks. Luna began to let out soft moans as their kiss slowly became more intimate, Celestia easily working her tongue into the entranced Luna's mouth, prodding and exploring every inch she could before finally wrapping her tongue around her sister's. Luna noticeably tensed, her hands that were resting on her lap now balling into weak fists, and began to blush a deeper shade of pink, almost red, at the sensation of her older sister's tongue around her's, lightly squirming as her inner excitement began to grow more and more powerful.

Big Mac could do nothing but stare as they made out, his surprise not as strong as it would have been when he first saw them exchange such an intimate sign of affection the night before, but was a surprise nonetheless, his hardening stallionhood having begun to flood and inflate with hormone-induced blood being a strong sign of that apparent surprise. After several long moments of Frenching, Celestia decided that she and Luna had had enough of one another, and slowly withdrew her tongue from Luna's warm mouth, leaving the lunar princess in an aroused stupor as she slowly and dreamily opened her eyes. Celestia gave her one last sultry smirk before straightening up and turning her attention to Big Mac.

"She's all warmed up for you now," she purred, and slowly approached him. Once she stood in front of him, she leaned in to come closer to eye level with him while still looking down at him, giving Big Mac a glorious view down into her cleavage while gently stroking his still-growing erection through the fabric of his jeans with just the tip of her finger as she smirked devilishly, her touch alone causing it to twitch from underneath. She leaned in closer, her lips mere centimeters away from his, then suddenly veered left and up towards his ear. "I would have done the same for you, Mr. Macintosh, but it seems as though it won't be necessary."

She then pulled back, turning around and strutting back towards her desk, giving Big Mac a good view of her well-rounded flank that was even more defined by the tiny dress skirt, and her swaying pastel-rainbow tail. Meanwhile Big Mac's jaw nearly hit his lap in disbelief as he gawked, not so much from her enticing flank and hips but from how Celestia openly teased then blatantly denied him without so much as a kiss, her little smirk conveying everything to him that it was quite possibly a challenge towards him to try something in retaliation. While unexpected, he had to hand it to her; she knew how to be a tease when she wanted to, and she was laying it on deliciously thick for him. He also noticed that she was also wearing the mystery perfume, smelling it from her neck when she leaned in, and began to wonder if it was a personal fragrance preference that she and Luna liked. When she returned to her desk she took her seat on the edge of it once again, crossing her right leg over her left and crossed her arms as she simply watched with an air of authority, as well as anticipation, leaving the red stallion rather perplexed while arousal started to seep in.

"Big Mac," Luna cooed softly, almost whining.

The red stallion's attention was immediately pulled away from Celestia as he snapped out of whatever trance she had on him and looked towards Luna. His eyes widened as his pupils shrank slightly when he managed to catch her squirming anxiously in her chair just before she rose from her seat, her cheeks flushed and her eyes showing how desperately aroused she was now as they locked onto his. Big Mac's gaze never left hers as she made his way towards him, both losing themselves as the world around them slowly became unnoticeable, until she was standing right in the same spot Celestia was not a few seconds ago, then slowly leaned in and gently held his face by his stubbled jaw line. She then placed her lips upon his for a kiss, a perfect balance of slow intimacy and hastened lust, and gave a soft, heated whimper from the sensation of his slightly chapped lips meeting hers.

Big Mac was relishing in the small contact as well, whatever thoughts or concerns he had had now turned to how lucky he actually was to be able to feel Luna's soft and supple midnight blue lips upon his, as if he were kissing the most delicate rose petals in all of Equestria. Those thoughts quickly ran blank, as well as the small, romantic moment he felt, when he felt her tongue lightly dance across his lips, she letting out soft, tiny moans to entice him to allow her entrance, to which he answered promptly by doing just that. Luna gave a weak jolt forward as she suddenly pressed herself a tiny bit more into the kiss and playfully explored his mouth, what sensuality she had felt prior quickly being replaced with a more carnal passion that continued to burn and grow within her, before she felt Big Mac's tongue graze and wrap against her's as he started to kiss back.

The small action in itself was enough to cause Luna to abandon more of her restraint, as well as elicit a small, pleased moan, as she answered his advancement with her own, the two growing more bold with their kiss as seconds rolled into minutes, until the soft smacks of their lips could be heard throughout the room while their tongues wrestled for dominance. Big Mac could feel his lungs burn as they cried for fresh air, but blissfully ignored it for as long as he could before the demand to breathe overpowered his desire to keep Luna as close as possible. He gently took hold of Luna by her shoulders and gently pushed her back, effectively ending their kiss and leaving both panting while seeing stars for the briefest of moments as they stared deeply into each others eyes, their tongues just barely hanging out over their lips and connected by a single string of their shared saliva.

"B-Big Mac," Luna whimpered, desperation evident in her voice. The big stallion gave a light smile as he answered her by bringing up his right hand and gently petting her cheek while his left arm slowly and gently rested around her waist.

"C'mere, beautiful," he muttered, and with just a gentle tug of his arm at her waist he easily pulled her onto his lap, a leg on either side of him as she now straddled him.

Luna let out a soft gasp and blushed red at the sudden and bold action, but was quickly silenced and calmed as he took his turn to place his lips on hers, Big Mac gently petting the back of her head as he did. Luna's eyes slowly closed as she moaned softly in bliss, slowly but surely losing herself to Big Mac's ministrations, and began to gently feel around his chest while their tongues met and danced together once more. She began to slowly grind her hips against his lap automatically, her growing arousal guiding her body more with each passing moment, and by some stroke of luck or chance she felt the length of his hardening member run up and down her inner thigh. She gave a weak moan through the kiss as she felt it, it's heat permeating even through his jeans, and started to grind her hips a little bit faster and side to side, hoping to align her wanting marehood with it.

Big Mac let out soft grunts as she did, her actions causing his stallionhood to grow closer to it's full length and girth underneath his denim jeans, and the sturdy fabric only made his erection hurt all the more to be released from it's confines. The hand that he had wrapped around her waist began to trail up and down the exposed portion of Luna's back, the lunar princess giving light shivers and whimpers as he trailed his fingers along her spine, as well as eliciting muffled gasps when he came particularly close to the base of her wings. His touch then drifted downward, until his fingers drifted over the flimsy fabric that made up Luna's micro-skirt and met the velvety fur of her flank, and the rest of the stallion's hand quickly took hold of and partook of her glorious ass. It was only then did he notice that she was wearing nothing underneath her skirt, and as he wondered why he quickly remembered the pair of panties he personally peeled off of her that was still in his pocket, both prospects only fueling his growing arousal. Luna let out a moan of satisfaction as Big Mac groped her, and her hands trailed upward from his broad chest to the back of his neck. She ran her fingers through his orange mane, pulling herself in to deepen their kiss, and the hand that Big Mac had behind her's soon drifted down her back and to her flank, joining it's twin as it groped and massaged Luna's flank.

Luna squirmed more as he massaged her flanks, her soft whimpers escaping her now almost constantly. She could feel her arousal slowly growing out of control, kissing him more aggressively while running her fingers through his mane as her body demanded more from the red stallion, and knew that such simple foreplay was quickly becoming unfulfilling to her needs. And so, she slowly pulled herself away from his lips, wanting to have the last moments of their tongues being intertwined to last for as long as possible, then stared into his big green eyes for a just the briefest of moments. The two panted for air as they settled down, and once Luna managed to catch her breath she placed her feet back on the ground and rose up slightly, allowing Big Mac's hands to remain on her flanks for as long as he could hold them. She then shifted back some, enough to where she was allowed enough space between herself and his lap, and brought herself to her knees and in-between his legs, all the while never looking away form his gaze as she gave him the most beautiful bedroom eyes he's ever seen, informing him of her intentions of what she wanted next.

Luna's gaze shifted as she traced her fingers along the length of Big Mac's impressive erection through his jeans, earning the softest of huffs from his lips and a few twitches from his excited member. She mewled a bit at the sensation, but managed to hold herself back for a moment longer as she continued to teasingly stroke the length of his member before trailing her fingers back up and towards his belt buckle. Much like how it was in the previous night, the lunar princess quickly dispatched the heavy metal decoration, before undoing the button and fly in his pants with great ease. Big Mac raised his hips from the chair slightly, allowing Luna to pull them and his boxers down an inch or two before she reached in and playfully hunted around in his britches for a couple of seconds, stroking the length of his member and balls from within. After having her fun Luna finally took hold of his member and slowly pulled it out from it's confines, the thick meat slightly snapping outward and having the tip lightly slap against Luna's snout before relishing in it's new-found freedom, growing harder still.

Luna let out a heated sigh as she thoroughly inspected Big Mac's cock, the scent of his musk having been imprinted against her nostrils as it struck her, causing her nethers to grow hot and her skin to grow warm. She began nuzzling the length of it with the side of her snout and cheek, savoring his thick, heavy musk, while stroking it with her hand, relishing in the feeling of it's heat and every pulse it made in his excitement within her palm and against her fingers. She could feel her nethers grow wet, or at least wetter than they were moments ago, and managed to pull her attention away from his member and back up to meet her lustful gaze with his own. Big Mac couldn't help but lose himself in her beautiful teal eyes, the lustful, yet playful way she looked up at him made his blood boil all the more. But he could also see a sense of pleading in them, wordlessly asking for his permission to partake of his member, and quickly realized she was awaiting some form of confirmation from him to proceed. He couldn't help but develop a small smirk at the edges of his mouth, then gave a subtle, but distinguished nod towards her.

It was all the signaling that Luna needed, and she then allowed herself to gently and slowly nuzzle her way back up the length of his member, until her nostrils were once again greeted with his second head. Several glistening beads of his precum were already beginning to slowly dribble out from the tip, and carried with them a slightly more potent concentration of his scent which tickled her nose, tantalizing her senses and hazing her mind. She flushed a darker shade of pink as she took hold of his cock both her hands, then slowly let out her tongue, allowing the tip to graze against the hypersensitive flesh as it scooped up the glistening droplets. The sweet yet salty flavor from her sampling drew out a dreamy, light moan from her lips, as well as seeding a growing desire for more. The sensual act roused a light snort of satisfaction from the red stallion, as well as a powerful twitch from his member within Luna's hold of him as several more clear pearls of his precum began to flow out and down his phallus.

Luna took notice as they traveled down, and was quick to act as she brought her tongue closer to the base of his cock, slowly trailing her tongue up the length of him and collecting the droplets as they ran down, then around the flared head, her actions coaxing more out for her to sample. She wanted more, she yearned for it now, but didn't want to waste single drop of his heavenly fluid, and so she brought her lips closer towards his second head, planting a soft kiss upon it before enveloping her soft lips around it and gently sucking. She was rewarded with a steadier stream of his precum, as well as a low, growling moan from Big Mac, and she gently dug the tip of her tongue into the tip of his member before slowly taking in more of his cock into her mouth. She let out a soft moan as she did, trailing her tongue around the tip then down and under the length of Big Mac's member as more slid in her mouth, and she looked up at him after a moment as she slowly started sliding what she had in and out of her mouth.

Big Mac had his head thrown back, clearly enjoying her handiwork, before he finally looked back down to meet her gaze again once more. He gave her a satisfied smile before bringing his left hand over and behind her head, petting her softly. Luna blushed a bit more at his touch, as well as eliciting more soft moans from her as she continued to fellate him, batting her eyelashes at him occasionally.

"Feels real good, sugarcube," Big Mac purred, "Ya like suckin' mah cock?"

Luna gave a weak, sultry "mm-hm" through her lips, in response, the vibrations further pleasuring the red stallion. He gave a weak chuckle before his smile shifted to a more sultry look of his own.

"Then don't hold yerself back," he replied, then gave her a wink, "Ah'm all yours."

Luna's eyes seemed to have lit up when he said this, and taking the opportunity she immediately began to pick up her pace as she took in more and more of his cock into her mouth with each dive. Her sudden actions forced Big Mac to throw his head back again and growl through his teeth in pleasure, and he continued to pet her intimately, feeling around the base of her ponytail and around the back of her neck. Luna continued to moan seductively at his touch, even as the flared head of his member began to tap the back of her throat with each dive, until she then began to allow more of him in and down past as she began to lightly deepthroat his cock.

Big Mac groaned deeply while biting down on his lower lip as he felt the flared head of his member begin sink into her throat, instinctively taking her by the back of her head as he gently guided her head closer and into his crotch. Luna rested her hands on his thighs and gave a few broken whimpers as she felt him thrust deeper into her throat ever so carefully, her cheeks blushing red with arousal from his actions, until she felt him ease off of her, and she took the moment of freedom and slowly dragged a few inches past her lips as she caught a bit of her breath. She wasted no time as she gripped at his thighs and immediately dove right back in, Big Mac's thick phallus sliding back in with much more ease than the first time, and even penetrating even deeper into her throat as she finally managed to brush her muzzle against his crotch, taking his full length on just her third dive.

Big Mac's hips lurched forward a bit, a deep, throaty moan escaping him as he did, but managed to settle himself down enough to plant himself back into the chair. Luna managed let out a stifled moan when she felt his hips rise, half-hoping that he would start thrusting his member in and out of her throat, yet remained still as he brought himself back down. When he had calmed himself down, she teased his member by rolling her tongue along the bottom of his shaft and flexing her throat, earning a couple of soft grunts and moans of pleasure from him, before slowly pulling out several inches of his cock from her throat and then plunging it back in.

Big Mac could do nothing but watch and stare as he was made to bear witness to Luna's wonderful blowjob, letting out several long groans and moans of pleasure with each plunge back into her experienced mouth. On more than one occasion she would pull out the entire length from her throat, exposing the length of his cock as it glistened with her saliva, then tease and pleasure him while she swirled her tongue around his second head before allowing his cock to slide back fully down her throat with relative ease, her throat noticeably bulging as she did. With her flittering mane being held back in a ponytail he had an unobstructed view of her face, her dreamy expression mixed with just a hint of struggling as she fellated him while her eyes were gently closed, conveying to him that she was happily enjoying herself as much as he did.

He was in heaven as her tight, wet throat muscles rapidly contracted around his stallionhood as she slid it in and out at a slightly faster pace, coupled with her eager tongue swirling around the base and along the underside of his cock. At one point he looked up towards Celestia, curious as to what she was doing while Luna was busying herself, and he could feel his cheeks go a brighter shade of red. The once simple, authoritative pose she had when she had taken her seat at the edge of her desk had somehow taken a more aroused, erotic impression as she slightly squirmed in her seat, leaning back slightly on her right hand while a pink blush was apparent across her pure white cheeks as she stared intently at them. As she stared at them, Big Mac could see reflected in those beautiful, rosy eyes behind her faux glasses the voracious, lustful desire that her body craved, even as she upheld the stern, yet seductive gaze of the principal she was portraying. She was lightly dragging her fingers down and up along the crevice of her cleavage with her left hand, no doubt longing to be touched in her growing arousal, and when his gaze met her's she gave a small, seductive smile towards him before subtly and slowly licking her upper lip, taunting him.

Big Mac drank in the sight before him, and between the lustful sight of his solar princess in wanting and the voracious, mind-numbing pleasure of his lunar princess swallowing his meat, he felt as though he wouldn't last much longer before Luna brought him to his orgasmic end. But as he stared at Celestia he was reminded of the playful teasing she had done moments ago, and now realized that he somewhat had the upper hand, with her now being the one being denied sensual touch while her sister openly indulged herself. His ears pricked up while a small smirk grew at the edges of his mouth as an idea came to him, a way to get back at her and further leave Celestia writhing and wanting for some action of her own, while also doing something that could further arouse and excite Luna.

He brought a slightly shaking hand back to the back of Luna's head, holding her down a bit firmly to try and convey to her to stop. She received the message, sinking down until there were only a few inches left of his cock that she didn't swallow before she came to a slow stop, then tilting her head back a bit so that she could look up. When she did, he could read the slight confusion in her eyes, and answered her puzzled look when he gently stroked his fingers through the ponytail of her mane.

"Mind If Ah try somethin'?" he asked, his breath husky from his heavy breathing. Luna gave a weak nod, her brow slightly sinking a bit in disappointment from having to stop so soon. But as she started to slowly slide his member from her throat, she felt his hand on the back of her head again, holding her there, and when she looked back at him with the same puzzled look, her cheeks turned a shade of pink when she saw him smirking deviously at her. "Oh no, yer keepin' me in yer throat, sugarcube."

Going as slow as he dared to move Big Mac slowly rose from the chair, his jeans and boxers somehow still hanging onto his hips. Luna whimpered slightly with every subtle movement he made, his cock shifting at angles and moving in slight jerks in her mouth and throat, until he now stood tall over her, towering over her as he looked down at her with those green eyes that she swore glistened a bit. When she felt him then take a firm hold of her ponytail, it suddenly clicked in her head what he wanted to do, and her eyes widened a bit in surprise and her cheeks to go red in arousal. Meanwhile Celestia watched on, curious as to what Big Mac was planning on doing, until she noticed him take her by the ponytail, and much like her sister her cheeks grew red at the realization of what he was planning, the thought of what he had in store for her only causing her body to grow even hotter. Luna took hold of his thighs as his other hand rested on her shoulder for support, then started swirling her tongue around the underside of his shaft, informing him that she was not just ready, but eager. He gave a light moan before smirking a bit as he locked eyes with her, then gently petted her shoulder with his thumb.

"Now, if it gets too much fer yuh, just let me know, and Ah'll stop," he said softly, a comforting smile spreading across his lips, "Y'all ready tuh go?"

Luna gave a weak nod of her head, along with a muffled, shaky "mm-hm" that sent shivers through his cock and up his spine. Satisfied with Luna's consent to continue, he lightly gripped at her ponytail, then slowly pulled his hips back, along with several inches of his stallionhood from her throat, before slowly coming to a stop. Luna felt shivers run down her spine at the sensation of his cock leaving her mouth on his own accord, rather than having to work at it herself, a soft whimper of delight escaping her throat at the strange, but pleasurable sensation. Big Mac then slowly thrust his hips forward, going as slow as he had first pulled out, groaning softly as his cock was once again enveloped in her tight, warm throat while she moaned loudly around it, gripping at his thighs at the sudden intrusion.

"Y-Yuh doin' okay, sugarcube?" he panted softly, locking his eyes with hers. She gave a soft moan in response, then gently massaged his legs with her thumbs as she stared at him with half-lidded eyes, as if beckoning him to continue.

Big Mac gave a light smirk before closing his eyes again, then slowly started pulling out his cock and thrusting back in in a slow, steady pace, his moans deep and shaky with each thrust in. Luna moaned dreamily with each sinking of his impressive member down her throat, instinctively tightening her grip on his legs slightly with each thrust in he made. For her, it was a completely new experience; never had she had a stallion so bold as to use her mouth and throat in such a way, as if she were some common whore, and the rewards of such venture sent jolts of newfound pleasure and excitement throughout her body.

Big Mac's thrusts were steadily gaining speed as the minutes ticked by, until he was actively pulling her head in and burying his cock deep into her throat with each hard thrust in he made. His moans were growing louder and more frequent, his growing climax not too far away now as it returned, with Luna's moaning and blissful whimpering growing louder the faster he went as well, but so far she didn't give him any sign or hint that she was uncomfortable. The exact opposite was true, as a matter of fact, as Luna felt a steadily rising pressure grow within her loins as her pleasure mounted more and more, knowing that she was going to cum, and soon. Her eyes closed softly while her cheeks turned a shade of red at the hazy thought of Big Mac making her cum just from abusing her throat, and releasing her right hand's hold on his thigh she brought her anxious, shaking fingers down to her exposed pussy, stroking at her clit eagerly with her thumb while thrusting her ring and middle finger in and out of her sopping love tunnel at the thought, causing her to whimper and squeal around his thick cock as it continued to move in and out of her throat at it's own will.

Her growing sounds of arousal vibrated heavily around Big Mac's member, further pleasuring him and driving him that much closer to his release. However, he still wanted to see Celestia's reaction before he did, the thought of seeing her mouth agape with shock and jealousy only encouraging him. And so, as he continued to thrust in and out of Luna's throat, he managed to steal a glance towards Celestia through a half-lidded eye, that one eye nearly opening wide at the sight.

Much like how he had hoped, Celestia was now squirming anxiously in her seat, her cheeks flushed in a rosy pink while her breathing had become heavy with desire, small moans escaping her with every breath. But a small, smug grin came to the edges of his lips when he quickly noticed that she also had her right hand firmly dug deep in-between her thighs and into her skirt, no doubt rubbing at her needy marehood, while her left hand busied itself by burrowing into her office jacket and blouse to grope at her right breast. Celestia managed to pull her eyes away from the sight in front of her in time to lock eyes with him, the sight of her eyes as they and her body pleaded for sensual touch finally pushing Big Mac to his breaking point. He closed the one eye he held open before finally throwing his head back, groaning loudly as he thrusted harder and deeper into Luna's throat for a few seconds more. Luna moaned loudly around his throbbing member when Big Mac suddenly became rougher with her, knowing that he had to be nearing his end soon, the very thought only encouraging her to thrust her fingers faster into her pussy so that she could cum with him.

He growled as he gave one last thrust, hilting himself in her mouth and gripping at her ponytail before she felt his cock swell thicker in her throat and against her tongue in her mouth as he finally came. Luna's eyes went wide when she finally felt the first thick rope of his seed shoot down her throat, moaning softly as she felt it's warmth trail down and into her stomach, then clamped her eyes tight when she felt another, thicker stream pour down her throat, one after another, as they triggered her own powerful orgasm. She made muffled sounds of bliss as she trembled from the intense waves of pleasure that seemed to strike her unyieldingly, her pussy dripping with fresh marecum while streaks ran down the inside of her thighs and to her knees, puddling in-between her legs. She whimpered and blushed when she could feel herself growing full from Big Mac's load alone, her stomach filling up with his warm, thick seed, and what felt like an eternity must have passed before she felt Big Mac's orgasm finally begin to subside, relaxing his hold on her ponytail and gently petting the top of her head as he panted for fresh air. She also greedily took in fresh air through her nose, while also gently moaning as she gave weak suckles to the still firm cock in her throat, coaxing out just a few more impressive globs of cum before she felt him start to slowly remove himself from her throat and mouth.

She gave a light whimper as she felt his cock leave her, one in part from the weak pleasure that followed from the sensation while the other part was in protest to his leaving, wanting to feel him inside her for as long as she could. His second head left her lips with a wet pop, followed by a lewd, almost seductive moan from Luna after she gasped for fresh air, and he was quick to slump back into the chair behind him, still panting for fresh air and reeling from the numbness caused by his orgasm that still encompassed him. Luna, meanwhile, was still in a light daze from her own orgasm, huffing and panting with the freedom to now breath through her mouth again. She blushed when she brought a hand to her stomach, still able to feel the warmth from the large pooling of her stud's seed that now rested in her. But that warmth was traveling throughout her body quickly, until she could feel it burn through to her already heated core, the two sources of heat feeding each other and causing Luna to pant and grow heated again, wanting more from him. She then weakly got to her feet, only to shuffle over to the still recovering Big Mac, then firmly dropped herself as she straddled his lap again, gaining his attention as he looked up just in time for her to eagerly plant her lips against his own, moaning hungrily as she dug her tongue into his mouth and wrestled with his like a mare in heat.

Big Mac was a little startled a first, her sudden actions catching him off guard while he was still recovering, but he quickly fell into the rhythm of things after a moment of catching up. He wrapped his muscular arms around her body, pulling her against him, the both of them moaning lightly while he tried wrestling her tongue back, but quickly realized that Luna had no intentions of letting up or giving in so easily. All the while, Celestia was panting a bit herself, lost in a bit of a daze with her body still quivering from the jolts of anticipation as she bared witness to their stud's actions, her mind vividly replaying what she imagined what it must've felt like to have Big Mac forcibly cum down her throat. Her hands had never stopped pleasuring her, even when she could still feel the residual pleasure run through her as the jolts slowly died down, her mind slowly snapping out of her stupor. She had managed to gain enough sense back in time to notice Luna suddenly break away from the kiss, both she and Big Mac panting for air, staring hungrily at him while she started running her hands up and down his chest and shoulders.

"Big Mac," she said seductively, "I need you to make love to me. Now. I do not care how, but please, just take me."

She then moved back a bit and sat up straight, bringing her hands to the buttons of her tiny, tight blouse and undoing them one at a time, until her silky icy blue bra was in full view in front of his face, the red stallion just now noticing that the bra itself was strapless. She then quickly discarded the small shirt, throwing it aside while never breaking eye contact with him, then slowly but eagerly brought her hands behind her back as she started to undo the metal clasps of her bra. She let out a soft sigh when it suddenly fell slack around her chest, and gravity was quick to remove it and letting it fall against his chest in-between them, exposing her midnight blue breasts and even darker blue nipples. She took hold of his wrists from behind her back, then guided them around to her front before pressing his open palms against her mounds, letting out a soft moan to his touch, followed by another when she felt him take hold of them on his own accord. They stared dreamily at each other while she let go of his wrists and rested her hands on top of his, gently guiding him as he groped, rubbed and kneaded her breasts and having her moan dreamily. She could feel his stallionhood begin to grow as it came back to life again against her flank, much to her delight, and slowly started grinding her hips against his lap so that she could feel it rub and pulse against her ass.

A small grin came across Celestia's white lips when she heard Luna's plead, and judging from how fast she saw his impressive cock had sprung back to life she knew the two of them would be moving on to the main event soon enough. However, she wasn't going to just let them rut themselves silly while she was left on the sidelines. She wanted in on some of the action as well, and she had just the perfect little idea that would have all three of them writhing in pleasure together. Taking her hands from her crotch and from the inside of her blouse, she quickly fixed herself up a bit, though not too much since they'll be no point in the near future, then, after quickly falling back into her persona, gave a noticeable clearing of her throat to gain Luna's and Big Mac's attention. Much to her enjoyment it did the trick, and with their undivided attention she let out a rather rehearsed giggle.

"Well, it seems the two of you are finally going to get to some real fun," she said rather arrogantly, a hint of arousal in her tone. She then slid off the edge of the table and onto her feet, her heels giving a light clack as they met the marble floor. "But don't think for even a second that I'm going to let you two have _all_ the fun to yourselves. Not after the little display you put on for me." She then slowly lifted up her black skirt, revealing her soaked cheesecake panties before she took them by the elastic of her hips and slowly slid them down her legs. She stepped out of her soiled panties one foot at a time before twirling them around her left pointer finger, then tossing them to the floor before returning to her desk, making her way to the left edge and leaning against it. She then gave a beckoning finger towards Luna and Big Mac. "Would you mind coming over here, Miss Luna?"

Both Luna and Big Mac looked to each other before looking back to Celestia, she giving a small nod before she stood up from his lap. Luna then made her way closer towards Celestia's desk, who was currently pulling off her office jacket and tossing it behind her and into her chair behind her desk, then started to unbutton her grey blouse and exposing her matching bra, which was also strapless. Once Luna came close enough, Celestia hopped back onto her desk, scooting back until her shins hung comfortably off the edge of her desk, only to bring her right leg closer and having it lean outward while resting the heel of her foot on the edge as she propped herself up by her elbows, her entire pose oozing with lustful intentions.

"Miss Luna," she purred, trailing the fingers of her right hand up the length of her right thigh, "While Mister Macintosh is rutting you senseless, you are to pleasure me." She then brought her hand up closer to her skirt, then taking hold of it before pulling it up to expose her dripping, pink sex to her and causing her cheeks to turn a shade of light red. "But I must warn you," A deviant little grin started to curl at the corner of her mouth. "Once you start, you are not allowed to stop until you've made me cum, or I'll expel you both on the spot. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, Principle Celestia," Luna answered, her nervous tone perfectly hiding her mounting excitement. She gave pause before slowly lowering herself, bending over and completely exposing her Cutie Mark and bare flanks to Big Mac from underneath her micro-skirt from the side, and rested her arms within the space between Celestia's legs. Luna blushed when she came mere inches away from Celestia's pussy, her heavenly, familiar scent easily carrying up into her nose and exciting her even further, and she couldn't help but reminisce about the last time she had eaten out her sister.

"Well," Celestia cooed, pulling Luna out of her lustful haze. She was all too familiar with the way Luna looked as she stared at her marehood, and couldn't help but let out a small, teasing giggle. She then brought down her left hand to her pussy, then stroked it a bit before using her fingers to spread apart her puffy lips, exposing her dripping flower to her. "What are you waiting for, Miss Luna? Your Principle is telling you to eat out her pussy. You don't want to keep me waiting, do you?"

Luna blushed a deeper shade of red when Celestia spread her pussy open for her, but didn't say another word as she quickly closed the gap between her and her eldest sister's flower, her tongue making that final stretch forward as it began to lick and trail up and down her wet slit. Celestia gasped before giving an airy, content sigh from the touch of Luna's tongue, a smug smirk growing on her lips as she gently closed her eyes and rested her head back onto the desk when she felt Luna's hands gently rest against her inner thighs. She knew that her little show was all it took to entice her younger sister, if their experiences in the past taught her anything, and now the both of them could delve back into those wondrous moments again as she let out heavy, heated sighs and soft moans with every lap Luna made across her pussy. Celestia let out a stifled giggle that was followed by a heated sigh when she felt Luna's tongue teasingly dance along her folds, darting it left and right as she poked and prodded at her puffy labia while moving upwards, before grinding at the hood of her swollen clit, earning sharp gasps from Celestia before returning to her soft purrs and moans when Luna worked her way back down, only to repeat the process again several more times. Celestia recognized the pattern that Luna was using easily, something that her younger sister studied and perfected over the centuries that would make her squirm at every touch, and the fruits of her experience were making Celestia do just that as she writhed on the desk, panting and gasping sharply whenever she felt her tongue graze against her sensitive clit.

_Some things never change_, Celestia thought, _Though, I'm quite glad that this never did._

Celestia started panting and moaning more when she felt Luna starting to put the screws to her, the screws in this case being her experienced tongue, as she began prodding and swirling the pink flesh into her folds, teasing to penetrate into her honeypot but never following through with it. Celestia started to arch her back, rising off of the desk with each teasing of Luna's tongue feigning to penetrate her, trying to move her hips in a way that would finally have her tongue enter her pussy. But even then Luna would not deliver, pulling back and lapping at her folds again and forcing Celestia to grunt in frustration while her back returned to lay flat on the desk. Luna's teasing continued on like this for at least several more minutes, forcing her older sister to rise and drop her back several times in vain attempts to finally have her tongue enter her, all the while her actions coaxing out more of her sweet nectar for her to lap up eagerly. At one point Celestia brought her left hand back up, and began to use both hands to grope at her own breasts through her bra in an attempt to coax more pleasure from herself, the flaps of her blouse now laying on either side of her chest, biting at her lower lip while Luna continued her relentless torture over her.

Luna hummed and moaned happily as she lapped her tongue against Celestia's folds, enjoying every bit of detail of the experience to the fullest. She had always loved how her sister tasted, sweet but not overbearing with just the hint of saltiness to balance it out, and for some reason she couldn't explain there would always be a hint of vanilla to her juices as well, though she wasn't one to complain. But what she especially loved about pleasuring Celestia with her tongue was the feeling of dominance she had over her older sister, something she felt in earnest whenever she began to squirm and writhe from the pleasure she gave her, as well as the soft pleads for more from her that made her feel that she was in control. Being the youngest, Luna had always had a sense of being overshadowed by Celestia in almost everything, just because she was older and bigger than her. It wasn't until their late teens did she find out that there was one thing that she could do better than her, and, much like in this moment, she had made it a personal delight in reminding her eldest sister almost nightly of that fact.

Feeling that she had tormented Celestia long enough, Luna finally began to dig into her older sister's pussy with more vigor, easily working her tongue into Celestia's honeypot and making her moan loudly with joy. Celestia's back was now locked in a light arch, her moans and whimpers escaping her lips almost constantly as she felt Luna's skilled tongue burrow it's way in and out of her needy pussy, hitting every single one of her sensitive spots with startling precision from years of practice. She'd let out a soft yelp whenever Luna paid a visit to her pulsing clit, teasing the sensitive nub as she swirled the tip of her tongue around it and causing her to squeal in delight before plunging back into her. Celestia could feel her first orgasm start to build up quickly inside her, Luna's small teasings having already built her up to the halfway point before she went all out on her, launching her into the true throes of carnal passion that would quickly bring her to her powerful finale. Her moans and gasps of pleasure were growing louder and more lewd as she teetered on the edge of orgasmic bliss, and quickly took hold of Luna's head with her right hand when she felt her tease her clit again, sending powerful jolts throughout her body and causing her to squeal.

"O-Oh, Luna," Celestia panted, her words soft so that only the two of them could hear, "I-I'm gonna cum! Make me cum, sister!"

Luna was more than happy to fulfill her request, answering with a dreamy moan before burrowing the entirety of her tongue into her older sister's pussy, placing her soft lips against her sister's lower set. Luna could feel Celestia's walls clamp around her tongue, as well as a thicker stream of her juices flowing from her core, as she gave a throaty moan and placed both hands at the back of her head, answering her moans with her own by moaning near constantly into her pussy as she probed around within her inner walls, until she found that unique, yet familiar, spongy texture of her sister's g-spot. Celestia squeaked and moaned in a higher pitch in surprise when she felt it, but she never had the chance to recover before Luna began attacking at it relentlessly, forcing her into a squealing fit and her eyes to roll back into her head. Between Luna's assault on her g-spot and her hums and moans vibrating her clit, Celestia didn't even last ten seconds before the familiar, lava-intense heat of her orgasm start to burn wildly out of control within her core, then shooting down and towards her searing hot pussy.

"Oh, Faust!" she shouted, her voice going up an octave or two the closer she came, "OH, FAUST! CUMMING! I-I-I'M CUMMING! AAAAH!"

Celestia gave one last powerful buck of her hips before throwing her head back and squealing loudly in orgasmic euphoria, pulling in Luna's head as tightly as she could while her hot marecum was quick to spray out and into Luna's mouth in excess. Luna buried herself into Celestia's cunt as she lapped up every sweet drop of her sister's femcum, voicing her satisfaction by moaning happily and swirling her tongue around inside her pulsing walls, which only further extended Celestia's orgasm and forcing another spray of her femcum onto her tongue. Celestia shuddered and moaned blissfully as the endless waves of her orgasm washed over and crashed against her, sending her frayed nerves to tingle throughout her skin. But as good as it was -and truly, Luna's experience had always made her feel so good to the point of lightheadedness- she knew that it couldn't compare to an orgasm that was caused by a stallion's cock ramming in and out of her pussy, an experience she was eagerly looking forward to soon enough. After a couple of minutes her orgasm started to die down, leaving her panting greedily for air while her tongue hung weakly out of the corner of her mouth, a trail of her saliva flowing from it and down her cheek, her body having gone numb from the whole experience. Once Celestia relinquished her hold on the back of her head, Luna slowly pulled her tongue out of her now exhausted sister, but didn't pull away, and continued to gently prod and lick at her sister's winking pussy, eliciting a few tired moans from her.

Celestia's pants slowly changed to soft purrs and coos when she managed to catch her breath, her post-orgasm body more sensitive and receptive to Luna's working tongue as it quickly rekindled her lust from the growing pleasure. She turned her head and laid it on it's left side, relaxing a bit while bathing in the fusion of her afterglow and Luna's ministrations, and it was only then did she realize that she and Luna had both lost themselves down memory lane, forgetting Big Mac was even there while he had a front row seat to their entire intimate moment. She couldn't help but let a tired smile creep across her lips at the sight of him, his jaw hanging slack while he had a dumb look of shock, awe, and arousal chiseled onto his face, his eyes super-glued to them while his hand tended to his pulsing member.

"A-are you just ~mmm~ g-going to sit there and ~a-aah~ pleasure yourself, Mister M-Macintosh?" Celestia asked him rather snarkily, snapping him out of whatever stunned mindset he was in and having him look her way, "Or are you going to ~ah!~ r-rut your little marefriend like she begged you to do?"

Upon hearing of the mentioning of Big Mac's name, Luna's ears pricked up before she raised her head over Celestia's thigh, getting a glimpse of him while she still tended to her marehood. Much like with Celestia, she had lost herself during their little time together and forgot about their Champion, but she remembered quickly enough once she saw his surprised expression, as well as what she wanted from him before Celestia pulled her away from him. Big Mac's eyes moved from Celestia's sultry, tired eyes down her curvaceous body and to Luna's when he noticed her move, and the moment he saw her beautiful teal eye lock onto his, he could easily read her thoughts as they shimmered within it, telling him everything he needed to know, or rather, what she wanted. Wanting to further entice him to join them, Luna's stare softened a bit before slowly closing her eye, then deliberately started to moan louder than normal while eagerly lapping and kissing at Celestia's pussy. Celestia, having a good idea of what Luna was trying to do, responded to her ministrations by half-intently moaning a little louder, reaching down and petting her younger sibling with her right hand while lightly balling her left hand into a weak fist.

"Mmm~! Y-Y-You'd better come over here, Mister M-M-Ma-ah!-cintosh," Celestia moaned, bringing her balled hand to her face, then gently bit down on the nail of her pointer finger in an attempt to add a little more enticement, "She's clearly ~MMNH!~ eager for you."

Needing no further enticement, Big Mac gave a dumb nod before he quickly stood up and made his way towards the two sisters, his pants remarkably still hanging on his hips, all the while unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. As he did, he started to undo the buttons of his shirt, his fingers trailing down the line of buttons and exposing more and more of his muscular physique, but kept it hanging on his person as he undid the last one, his appearance now closely matching Celestia's in terms of their upper apparel. Meanwhile, Luna gave a little excited shudder with every clatter of his belt buckle and every heavy footstep of Big Mac's boots she heard as he came closer to her, and were becoming more and more noticeable the closer he came to him. With her eyes closed as she focused on Celestia's pussy, Luna had to rely on her hearing to determine where he was, and the sensory deprivation had left her in an excited, aroused anticipation. There was a brief silence when she felt him finally take his place behind her, but for Luna the tension was almost unbearable, and she let out a heated whimper while giving her hips a quick shake and lifting and moving aside her tail, hoping to entice the large stallion behind her to hurry and take her.

Whether her little beckoning had actually enticed him or not, Luna couldn't care less when she finally felt his right hand take hold and grip at her flank, earning a small moan to escape her and forcing her to stop her from licking at Celestia's pussy for just a brief moment. She promptly resumed to pleasure her older sister with more effort when she felt his hand loosen his soft, yet firm grip on her ass before she felt his fingers gently trail over her Cutie Mark, the small jolts of pleasure from having it teased earning another soft moan from her, before she felt him glide his hand up to just above the curve of her hip, then trail back down to her flank and gently knead it in his grip. As he did this, Luna started to wonder why he was only using one hand to touch her, that is until her eyes shot open when she felt the all too familiar heat of his stallionhood rub against her folds. Luna let out another dreamy moan into Celestia's folds when he gently prodded the edge of his flat, rounded cock head against her pussy, her body tensing in anticipation for his him to plunge into her, while Big Mac moaned softly with every exhale. Instead, all he did was gently grind it up and down the length of her slit, forcing Luna to whimper and shake slightly, before she felt it slide up and make it's way towards her plot.

Big Mac gave a soft, throaty moan as he rubbed the length of his shaft along Luna's wet pussy, the lunar princess below him trembling a bit from the sensation and moaning a bit as well. He continued to slowly saw the underside of his cock back and forth against Luna's slit, her dribbling pussy coating the underside in a glistening layer of her natural lubricant, before he pulled his hips back slightly, allowing his cock head to return to her slit. Luna continued to moan and whimper into Celestia's pussy as she was supposedly teased by their lover's cock, her soft sounds of pleasure ushering a few from the solar princess herself as she lapped a little more eagerly at her folds to keep herself from going crazy. Luna tensed again when she felt his second head return to her entrance, once again stroking up and down against her slit while teasing her with the prospect of finally having it ram into her. She let out a disappointed sigh when she felt his cock head once again leave her now dripping and needy pussy, but was quickly followed by lewd moans when she felt it flick at her swollen clit, followed by feeling the entire length of his shaft slide and saw against the sensitive nerve cluster.

Luna's hips instinctively began to buck slightly and her thighs to close around his member when Big Mac started slowly sawing the top of his shaft against her clit, whimpering and moaning loudly from the slight overstimulation. She could feel it's heat as it rubbed against it and her inner thighs, letting out a soft high-pitched moan of pleasure whenever a bump of his veins that lined his shaft ran over it, or when she felt is medial ring bump against it, unaware that her juices were now thoroughly coating his cock and her inner thighs in a thick, gleaming coat of marecum. Big Mac couldn't help but moan a bit more, the heat that was coming off from her coupled with her squeezing thighs sent jolts of pleasure through his cock and into his groin. It wasn't until he felt Luna start to tremble and buck her hips back more feverishly did he finally come to realize just how badly he was teasing the poor mare, and feeling that he was lubed up enough he slowly brought his cock from in-between Luna's thighs and pressed the head of his cock against her dripping folds for the third and final time.

For the brief moment between them, Luna had felt like she was waiting an eternity for Big Mac, thinking that he was going to tease her even further, though she didn't know how in any other way he could. Her patience finally paid off when she finally felt his cock head press harder against her dripping folds, the red stallion groaning slightly while she let out a string of muffled, wanton moans, until Big Mac gave another, firmer thrust forward, finally piercing Luna's pussy with an audible squelch. Luna moaned loudly into her sister's pussy, which in turn elicited a pleasurable moan out of Celestia, and her sounds of joy slowly grew higher in pitch as she felt him grab her hips with both hands and thrust his hips forward slowly, burying his thick cock deep into her needy pussy and bottoming out in that one, single thrust.

Celestia felt Luna's grip on her thighs tighten as she moaned loudly while giving pause from eating her pussy, which was followed by a prominent groan from Big Mac and a louder string of moans from her younger sister as his hips continued to plow forward, sinking more and more of his stallionhood deeper into Luna's hungry pussy. After a brief moment of what Celestia presumed of him bottoming out inside her, she felt her sister's tongue returning to her pussy with more vigor, eagerly lapping at her folds and forcing the solar princess into a louder moaning fit. Celestia then took hold of the back of her younger sister's head out of reflex, just in time to feel her being pulled away from her pussy a little before she suddenly lurched forward from Big Mac's thrust alone, and both princesses moaned loudly, feeding each other's lust as youngest moaned into the eldest. A shiver of pleasure ran up and down Celestia's spine and through her body from feeling Big Mac's thrust through Luna, the force alone having made her jerk back slightly through her younger sister as well, and she gripped at Luna's head more as she rolled and raised her hips closer to Luna's prodding tongue.

Luna quickly ran her hands along Celestia's inner thighs to around her calves, wrapping her arms around her sister's legs and taking a firm hold of her before answering her sister's silent plea as she buried her tongue into her pussy and moaning wantonly. Meanwhile Big Mac's thrusts started out nice and slow, allowing Luna to feel every ridge and raised vein and the medial ring of his cock rub against her sensitive insides as he stretched and filled her with his girth before she felt his flared head mash against her inner barrier, causing a light shiver to course through her frame at the sensation. Her moaning grew louder when she felt Big Mac's cock slowly start to slide out of her, stopping just before his cock head could exit her folds, only to nearly squeal in delight into Celestia's pussy when he plowed back into her, his cock filling her to her limits as he quickly bottomed out within her. Big Mac's groans sent shivers down Luna's and Celestia's spines with every thrust in and out of Luna's pussy, the familiar warm, tight grip of her walls around his cock sending jolts of pleasure through his shaft and throughout his body. He continued to slowly thrust in and out of Luna's pussy a few more times before moving his hands from Luna's flanks up to her hips and taking a firmer hold of her.

A stifled grunt escaped from Big Mac's lips as he let all but the flared head of his cock exited Luna's pussy again, then groaned loudly as he quickly buried himself deep into her again, hilting himself inside her clamping walls. Luna broke away from Celestia's pussy and nearly screamed in pleasure, and by then Big Mac had already pulled out to his medial ring before he thrusted right back in, and she squealed in delight with every hard thrust of Big Mac's cock into her pussy as he gained speed. Luna's eyes were screwed shut as her mind and body locked up for a moment, unable to focus on anything else but Big Mac's cock nearly pistoning in and out of her while she voiced her pleasure through her squeals and moans, before she felt her sister's hand run through her mane. Luna managed to half open her eyes to look up to see Celestia look back down at her, the look in her eyes desperately pleading for her to return to her needy pussy somewhat bringing her back to some of her senses. Luna managed to give a weak nod before planting her lips against Celestia's folds and bury her tongue into her pussy once again, her squeals of pleasure being muffled as she worked at her older sister.

The lavish room was once again echoing with the lustful sounds of both princesses once Celestia felt Luna's tongue starting to writhe within her pussy again, her moans only being broken in-between by her heavy pants for air. She locked her legs at either side of her sister's head while still maintaining her hand's hold on her when she felt Luna's tongue swirling wildly inside her, a small tornado of controlled pleasurable chaos which was managing to hit every sensitive spot within her with startling accuracy despite being rutted hard by Big Mac. The sensations were only heightened with every lurch forward Luna made as Big Mac rutted her, the shuttering strength alone causing her body to to lurch back as well, shaking her forward and back on the desk, making her feel as though she were being rutted herself. Celestia let out a loud gasp which was followed by a whinnying moan whenever she felt Luna occasionally grace her swollen pearl with the broad flat of her tongue in-between dives into her pussy, nearly lifting most of her back off of her desk as she arched her chest up, her hips desperately trying to buck forward and grind itself harder against her sister's tongue. Despite the leverage, Luna's hold on her older sibling's legs kept her flank anchored to the desk, but her message was not ignored as Luna obliged Celestia by actively sawing the rough flat of her tongue against her swollen nub while prodding and lapping at her inner walls. Celestia's moans and squeals quickly evolved into an even louder squealing frenzy as she threw her head back, her eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as the new onslaught of pleasure coming from her pussy was quickly driving her closer to another orgasm.

Luna was not far behind Celestia as her own orgasm was quickly building up, the nerve-tingling pleasure mounting with each ravaging thrust of Big Mac' cock into her pussy. Her legs shook and trembled from the expanding building of pleasure within her that was coupled with the familiar, yet indescribable pleasure that came from being mated by the red stallion, her legs growing weaker with every passing moment, and were it not for Big Mac's hold on her hips as well as his cock deep inside her she would've collapsed to the floor from exhaustion by now. Luna could tell Celestia was growing closer to orgasm as well by the way her inner walls pulsed and clenched around her writhing tongue, along with the increasing amount of her juices that flowed so freely from deep inside her older sister's pussy. Wanting to coax Big Mac into a quicker release herself so they could all cum together, Luna let out a muffled but tired moan as she slightly closed her legs and tightened her abs, attempting to further tighten and clamp around her already nearly overstretched pussy around his cock. Her actions proved to be worth the extra effort, for Big Mac nearly threw his head back and groaned deeply as he felt Luna's tight pussy growing even tighter around his member, forcing him to slam his hips into Luna's midnight blue and black splotched flanks just to keep up pace, and Luna to let out louder muffled squeals into Celestia's pussy, thus encouraging louder moans and squeals from her from the resounding vibrations against her hypersensitive clit.

"Cumming!" Celestia panted, "Oh Goddesses, Luna, I'm going to cum!"

"Buck," Big Mac growled, "L-Luna, yur gunna make me cum, too!"

Celestia managed to snap back into some sense after hearing Big Mac's rough voice over her and her sister's cries of pleasure, and remembering that they were still in role-play for Luna's sake, she sifted through her sex-swamped mind as quickly as she could for the rehearsed lines -as well as letting raw passion dictate some- she had for when Big Mac was ready to cum.

"Do it!" Celestia moaned loudly, "Go ahead and -ah!- c-cum, Mr. Macintosh! Cum inside your little marefriend!"

Luna's eyes weakly snapped open at Celestia's command, the order also reminding her what they were in the middle of her first role-playing experience. She quickly pulled away from her sister's winking pussy and quickly threw a glance over her shoulder, batting her eyes seductively at Big Mac while he looked at her, her movements drawing his gaze there.

"O-Oh, please, don't!" she begged playfully, "I-I-I'm not safe today! You could impregnate me!"

Celestia was quick to turn Luna's face back towards her, gently cupping her cheeks with both hands and staring at her with a soft smirk.

"You should've thought of that before rutting like animals in my school," she cooed, then brought her younger sister's head back in-between her legs, where Luna was more than happy to return to lapping and thrusting her tongue into her pussy. Celestia threw her head back and moaned loudly before tilting her head back down and looking Big Mac straight into his eyes, that same smirk dancing at the edges of her lips while she bit at her lower lip. She could barely stifle the giggle that danced in her throat when she saw his shocked expression of raw arousal. "Now, go ahead and finish inside her Mr. Macintosh! Cum inside her and fill her with your seed!"

Big Mac could only respond with primal grunts and groans as he abandoned the last of his restraint, though he did manage to give a shaky, weak nod before pouring all his focus on rutting Luna into ecstasy, and the mounting pleasure of release that would cascade throughout their beings. His once long, powerful thrusts had quickly become shorter and more primal, a sign that Luna easily picked up that that informed her that he was quickly reaching his limits, as well as causing her to nearly squeal in delight into her older sibling's pussy. The Lunar princess was just teetering on the edge of orgasmic bliss when Big Mac then gave slight pause before delivering one last, powerful thrust into her and letting out a deep, primal growl as he finally reached his end, pushing them both over the edge. Luna's eyes screwed shut and moaned loudly when she felt his cock give one last thrust in, followed by feeling his cock head flare up inside her while the entirety of his shaft grew thicker inside her. She squealed loudly into her sister's pussy as her orgasm wracked her body while she felt the first thick rope of Big Mac's seed erupt inside her, her entire body locking up while her pussy pulsed and gripped at Big Mac's cock and spurting out a few drops of marecum onto his crotch, only to have her walls pushed out again whenever his cock thickened again before delivering one healthy load after another straight into her womb. Unbeknownst to her, Luna's muffled cries of sheer pleasure against her aching folds and clit were enough to set Celestia off, and the solar princess was quick to follow her younger sister as she wailed in orgasmic bliss as she came. Celestia's body was locked into an arch upward as she rode out her waves of pleasure, her pussy dousing Luna's mouth with a thick, sweet stream of her marecum, and once she tasted her eldest sister's juices once again she writhed her tongue inside her haphazardly; directionless, only wanting to pleasure her sister even further.

Luna was in a state of absolute bliss, enjoying the feeling of having both ends being filled with the liquid essence of passion; her quickly swelling womb being filled with Big Mac's seed while her mouth was being flooded with Celestia's sweet juices. She had never felt so full, and yet Big Mac kept cumming, even after Celestia had long since given all that she could and was reduced to a panting white puddle of post-coital bliss. Luna's cries of ecstasy had slowly teetered off to soft, yet loud moans and whimpers of pleasure, another escaping her busied lips with every pulse of Big Mac's cock inside her, until they began to slowly grow weaker and less frequent, eventually stopping altogether. Big Mac -and both Luna and Celestia for that matter- panted heavily as they all started to finally come down from their post-orgasmic high, his hands naturally trailing and caressing up and down the spent Lunar Princess's sides and hips, before slowly removing his member. Luna gave small whimpers of his leaving, feeling herself more and more empty the the more of his cock left her despite the large pool of his seed that now rested within her, until his flared head left her folds with a lewd squelch. The moment she no longer felt that their sexes were connected Luna' legs finally gave out, falling to her knees gently thanks to Big Mac's quick reflexes as he caught her, and panted heavily, her normally strong Alicorn body now feeling as though it had no strength left to even move. It seemed Big Mac took notice of her tired and spent state, and gently helped Luna to her shaking feet, letting her rest back against his chest for support until she could collect herself, which she accepted happily as a weak smile crept along her lips.

"Ah gotcha," he said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, just above her cum-swollen belly, "You gunna be okay, sugarcube?"

Luna gave a soft giggle and a nod as she rested her arms along his own, letting her head rest back against his chest and his chin against the top of her head. She could feel and hear his heart against the back of her neck, it's beat still racing even as they collected themselves, but what really had her attention was his inconceivably still rock-hard member as it gently prodded against and above the base of her ethereal tail. It seemed that he was still willing to give more, she thought weakly as a blush came across her face, and as she looked down to her recovering older sister her once warm smile was quickly curling into a slightly sinister grin. However minute the grin was, Celestia still managed to pick up on it, and answered with a slight grin of her own before she weakly propped herself up on her elbows. Now it was time to have her turn with their Champion.

"I can see now why you two would risk getting caught rutting in my school," she said softly, a flare of seductiveness hidden behind her words, her breath still slightly labored. She then slowly sat up and scooted herself closer to the edge of the desk, her seductive gaze locked on both of them. "But now it seems that you two finally managed to tire each other out, and I am to presume that you two finally managed to get all the sex out of your system."

Luna gave an small, arrogant chuckle before her grin slightly curled more. "Oh, do not be so sure of that, Principal Celestia. I may no longer be able to partake another round of sex with my coltfriend-," Letting go of Big Mac's arms, she then stepped aside, allowing his still full erection to be fully displayed to a rather surprised looking Celestia. "-but he sure seems ready for more."

"I-Impossible...," she muttered, intentionally loud enough to be heard, "How can he still be...?" she trailed off when she looked up to meet Big Mac's eyes, her shock and slightly hidden arousal quickly being hidden behind a defiant, playful glare towards him while playfully holding up her left arm in self defense. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it. Don't you dare come near me."

Big Mac had to take a second to put two and two together about what Celestia was talking about, but once it clicked in his head a deviant look began to glint in his eyes, as well as a grin that couldn't help but cross his lips. Putting on a more confident facade that suited his 'bad colt' persona, he casually approached her while Luna simply made her way around to Celestia's right nearest her bed, quickly closing the small gap between them. He then took Celestia by her raised arm as firmly yet gently as he could, only to have her raise the other before he snatched that one as well, prying them outward and leaving her open and exposed to his hungry gaze.

"What's the matter, Principal?" he said coolly, the hint of authority in his voice having an apparent affect on whatever firm expression she had, "You were fine havin' Luna eatin' yuh out a moment ago."

Celestia didn't readily answer, only continued to try and hold the stern gaze she had. However, it was quickly proving futile as the hungry, confident stare he was giving her was slowly chipping away at her, her cheeks turning from white to a cute rosy pink. Big Mac started to slowly close the gap between them, leaning in and forcing her to lean back some at an angle, putting her in a compromising position she couldn't readily escape from.

"You said we were supposed to stay here until we got our urges outta our bodies," he continued, his lips inching closer to hers even as she tried to back away, "Well Ah'm still urgin' to buck. Ah've had all the fun Ah can with mah marefriend, and yer the only mare left in this room Ah haven't satisfied mahself with yet."

"N-No," Celestia whimpered, trying to uphold a stern tone but having it come out shaky in anticipation, "S-Stay back. I'm still you're principal."

Big Mac's grin grew even larger, and with one final push of himself forward he pinned Celestia down onto the desk, her arms held down above her head while her prismatic ethereal mane spread out underneath her. She blushed a darker shade of pink when she felt his member rest and pulse against her still exposed nethers, a slight coo of anticipation managing to escape her lips.

"You might be the principal durin' the school day," Big Mac growled seductively, sending shivers up Celestia's spine, "But right now, yer just another mare fer me tuh rut." He licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Ah think it's high time somepony put you in yer place, _Principal_ Celestia."

Celestia only managed to let out slight gasp before Big Mac firmly planted his lips onto hers, the solar princess's eyes widening in rehearsed shock as she felt his tongue invade and explore her mouth. She made weak muffled sounds of protest while feigning struggling underneath the more muscular stallion, her writhing only causing her exposed slit to rub against his throbbing member and her heaving breasts to rub and drag along his broad chest all the more and sending jolts of pleasure up and down her being. His tongue managed to find hers, and was quick to wrestle it into submission as he gently ground the entirety of his build against her frame, making her shudder and lessening her struggle more and more. Celestia didn't know how much time had passed before Big Mac finally broke away from her lips, both she and he lightly panting for air while a single silver strand of their saliva connected their tongues. Big Mac only paused for a second before he began attacking the left side of her neck, gently licking, kissing and nipping at her flesh and fur eagerly, forcing soft moans and coos of pleasure from the stubborn solar princess's lips.

"N-No," she managed to breathe out weakly, her pleading shaky with her moans of approval, "Y-You brute, you fiend, I-I said stop..."

But Big Mac completely ignored her, continuing to sample every inch of her neck and exposed shoulders with his lips and tongue despite her protests. Whatever resistance she was putting up was quickly melting away, her breathing becoming heavier and more labored with every passing moment her Champion spent tending to her. It wasn't until she noticed him starting to drift downward towards her breasts did she lightly gasp, and once again found strength to put up a weak struggle. Having thoroughly inspected Celestia's neck, Big Mac began to leave a trail of kisses from her right shoulder as he made his way down towards his true prize, and from the light struggle she was putting up once he reached her collarbone he surmised that she had figured out what he wanted too, and gave her collarbone a playful nip with his teeth. Celestia let out a soft gasp, the sensation pausing her little struggle, and he continued make his way down, finally reaching her bountiful cleavage. He then pulled away a bit, only so that he could fully take in the impressive bust of his princess, taking note that her nipples were pert and hard, enough to noticeably poke through the fabric of her strapless cheesecake bra.

"You say you want me tuh stop," he purred, coming down and nuzzling himself in-between her soft orbs. He then drifted over her right breast, letting out a warm exhale that sent goosebumps throughout Celestia's chest, before taking a playful lick at her hardened nipple through her bra. "But yer body's tellin' me otherwise." He then threw a smug glance up towards his captive princess, their eyes locking immediately. "Does the high an' mighty Principal Celestia get turned on by bein' manhandled?"

Celestia threw a dirty glare towards him, and was about to protest until Big Mac took another sampling lick at her hidden nipple and instead forced a shaky moan to escape her lips.

"H-H-How dare you," she whimpered, more soft moans escaping her as Big Mac started kissing and nipping at her hidden nub through her bra, "W-Why would this ~nh~ t-turn me on?"

Big Mac only answered with a smug, throaty chuckle before planting his lips firmer against her nipple, now swirling his tongue around the concealed nub and kissing it with more power, nearly suckling it through the fabric. Celestia began to whimper and moan helplessly under him now, his ministrations eating away at her even though it was all just a facade. Even so, she absolutely loved it, having a stallion overpower her and taking her like some common mare, even though she had the strength to easily overpower Big Mac a hundred times over. For her, it was a wonderful breath of fresh air compared to the sniveling nobles that would shamelessly kiss at her feet for her favors and approval, treating her with all the regality and respect that any princess deserved and was expected to have. But for her, it was a day-to-day droll, seeing one spineless noble stallion or mare after another who would quiver under her gaze if she so much as raised an eyebrow to them, and it would nearly drive her mad some days, despite the calm, warm expression she forces for the masses.

Perhaps it was because of such a never-ending and mundane routine that seeded thoughts of having a stallion or mare simply ignore her title and status and take her as his or her woman, the prospect arousing her beyond her control more than any fantasy she had ever imagined before. And now here she was, pinned down on top of her own desk, unable to do anything but allow the stallion that had her do with her as he pleased, and she prayed to the Goddesses above that it wouldn't end too soon.

Big Mac slowly withdrew from Celestia's nipple, only to move on to the other, once again teasingly licking, nipping, and kissing it through the opaque fabric of her bra until it somehow grew even harder and erect through the soiled material. Celestia could no longer hold back the sighs and moans as he teased her, nor did she make the effort to even try anymore. Big Mac then started drifting down lower, planting soft kisses along the border between concealed and exposed portions of her breast as he went, until he stopped below her bust. There was an unsettling pause before Celestia felt something warm and wet dance at the center of her solar plexus, the solar princess easily recognizing it as the red stallion's tongue, and rested her head back and hummed as she felt it dance in tiny circles. After about a minute of this she felt him trace his tongue upward, only to have the sensation disappear completely, but before she could even contemplate where his delightful tongue had gone she was taken by surprise when she felt a firm tugging at her bra. She quickly looked back down, and a blush quickly filled her perfect white cheeks as she witnessed Big Mac pull her bra up and over her breasts with his teeth, his eyes never leaving her gaze.

Big Mac gave a weak flare of his nostrils before giving her bra one final jerk upward, finally freeing her massive, pert tits to jiggle freely of their own. Celestia cooed a bit from the feeling of freedom from her confines, and with a well-hidden flare of her magic she undid the clasp behind her back, allowing him to fully tear away the obstructing piece of clothing from her person. Big Mac then backed away, letting the bra hang from his teeth for a moment before flinging it aside, and once again took the moment to drink in Celestia's now naked bosom once more.

"Mm, y'all got a nice pair o' tits," he said, a smug grin ever apparent on his face, "Ah can see why some o' the other guys fawn over you."

Celestia managed to give a weak stern look towards him, furrowing her eyebrows in weak protest, but Big Mac was not deterred and dove straight in, kissing and lapping at her exposed breasts one at a time, and thoroughly exploring her deep cleavage with his tongue. Celestia gave a weak gasp before it devolved into sharp sighs and moans, arching her back so he could further bury himself in her bounty. Big Mac took notice of this, and after having his moment of being lost in soft, plush cleavage he let out his tongue and began tracing the tip along her velvety fur, making his way towards her right nipple. He heard Celestia's voice hitch when he came just to the border of her nipple, and suddenly decided to switch up his tactic by slowly circling his tongue around it's edge. Celestia whimpered, once again trying to jut out her chest so that she could feel his tongue against her sensitive nub, but he expertly kept his distance, circling around her nipple at an agonizingly slow pace. Eventually he relented, and Celestia let out a satisfied moan of delight when she finally felt the familiarly wet, warm flesh lap at her nub before he wrapped his lips around it. Celestia began to pant and moan softly as Big Mac's tongue danced atop her erect nipple, and gasping whenever he gently suckled upon it. She let out a soft whimper, a mix of pain and pleasure, and softly bit at her lower lip when she would feel him gently take it into his teeth, being especially careful when he gently nipped at it and rolled it around in-between them.

After what must've been a couple of minutes Big Mac released her nipple with a small pop of his lips, and was quick to tend to the other, ensuring that he showed no favorites in his ministrations. Celestia cooed and moaned lewdly as she felt her neglected nipple finally get attention, gently tossing her head back and basking in the strong jolts of pleasure that sent tiny shivers throughout her body. But as nice as things were, she was quickly growing restless for more, and if having her nipples played with wasn't enough to feed her growing need for cock, Big Mac had picked up sawing said cock against her dripping slit back when he tore away her bra, nearly driving her into pleading him to just rut her already. It seemed as though Big Mac had been growing just as anxious, pulling at her nipple and letting it slip from his lips with a pop before hovering over her once again, his hips still sawing back and forth of their own accord. Celestia let out a soft whimper with each stroke of his cock against her dripping slit, her clit easily being bumped by his medial ring and sending a resounding jolt through her wanting body. Big Mac gave her one last grin before pulling back more, releasing his hold on her wrists for her thighs and pulling her closer towards the edge of the desk.

"Nice tuh see yer finally complyin'," he purred, and taking his right hand he guided his member directly against Celestia's waiting pussy. He then began to gently grind his flared head into her slit, Celestia moaning lewdly as she felt it slip in and out, teasing her. "Ready tuh finally admit yer enjoyin' yerself?"

Celestia gently bit at her lower lip, trying to stifle the moans that wanted to come out from just having his cock head tease at her folds in a final and futile attempt of protest. Big Mac made quick work of what little resistance she had left, and Celestia gasped when she finally felt him pierce into her, then letting out a drawn out groan of pleasure as she felt his cock easily sink deep into her, his sheer girth feeling at though it was forcing the air out of her lungs. Deeper and deeper still it went, Celestia moaning wantonly as she felt herself being stretched to her limits at depths she would think were unreachable before, and she relished every inch that slid into her. She was hardly surprised when she felt his medial ring press against her pussy, realizing he was only halfway in, but Big Mac didn't so much as pause as he gave a throaty grunt, forcing it into her with a single hard thrust with a wet pop. Celestia nearly squealed in delight, the sensation nearly forcing her to orgasm, and continued to openly moan lewdly as she felt more of his cock slide into her, feeling his ring as it sunk deep into her, until she felt both his hips press against her thighs and his cock head pressed firmly against her inner barrier, the last feeble defense between her and his torrent of seed. Celestia took in deep, shaky pants as her tight pussy pulsed around Big Mac's cock, slowly adjusting to his size. Truly, _this_ was what she had waited so patiently for all day, and she let out a heated moan when she started to feel his cock throb deep inside her. She then felt herself being moved, her body being turned onto her left side while her right leg was raised up high, as well as feeling the monster of a cock inside her twist to accommodate her new position. When she finally looked down she saw Big Mac had slung her leg over his shoulder, holding it firmly against his body, while he had her left leg bent upwards with her knee pointing towards her while holding it down with his free hand.

Big Mac then slowly began to grind his hips into hers, Celestia throwing her head back and moaning as she felt his cock head bore at her cervix, before he started slowly pulling out the entire length of his member from her, her inner walls clamping at him in a weak attempt to keep him inside her. Celestia felt a growing ache of emptiness as more and more of his cock left her, whimpering softly as she moaned, only to have that aching feeling utterly crushed when she felt him slam back into her. Celestia squealed in utter delight, her body tensing for only a moment before it went limp as Big Mac repeated himself again, and again, and again, until he built up a steady pace that left the solar princess nearly wailing in ecstasy.

"Yes!" Celestia cried, "Oh, Big Mac, YES! Harder, rut me HARDER!"

Whether Celestia was still sticking to the whole role-playing scene anymore or not didn't matter, Big Mac was more than happy to oblige to her demands. Hooking under and gripping her folded leg by her thigh with his right hand, he started to piston his hips with abandon while pulling her in slightly with each thrust in, his thighs and heavy balls slapping at Celestia's royal flanks with every slam in as he groaned loudly with each thrust. Celestia threw her head back as her cries of pleasure grew even louder, her left hand finding it's way to the left edge of her desk while her right reached back and gripped the desk's edge from behind, gripping them as if for dear life, her body all but having gone limp yet tense at the same time. Meanwhile Big Mac's gaze was constantly shifting between watching his solar princess's face contort and twist in pure bliss and her heavy tits bounce and roll constantly as he bucked her, both sights only spurring his libido and driving him to make her want to scream in orgasm. He received this gratification a few minutes later when Celestia threw her head back and wailed in pure ecstasy as she came for the umpteenth time that evening, gripping at the desk's edges as her body tensed while her pussy spasmed around Big Mac's thick cock in a desperate attempt to coax him to cum as well before going partially limp. Big Mac groaned through his heavy panting as her pussy tightened and convulsed around his member, taking advantage of her newfound tightness as he began pounding his hips against Celestia's, keeping his pace while thoroughly enjoying her.

Celestia's head rested back on the desk as her orgasm subsided, her tongue hanging out of the corner of her mouth as she squealed and moaned wantonly, unable to do anything else but simply enjoy being ravaged by Big Mac. Meanwhile Luna circled around her sister's desk so that she was now on Celestia's left, taking in her older sister's blissful expression. She then gently brushed her left hand on her cheek, and once she gained Celestia's attention she brought her hand back and gently cupped her chin, leaning in so that they were mere inches away from each other's lips.

"If only you could see yourself, Principal Celestia," Luna purred as she stroked Celestia's chin, a seductive grin growing at the very edges of her lips, "Big Mac has truly put you in your place. You'll make a wonderful little plaything for me and my coltfriend."

Luna then finally closed the gap between them, sealing her lips over Celestia's as they kissed each other passionately. The solar princess's moans and squeals were muffled only slightly as Luna's tongue swirled with her's, even as Luna began to knead and grope her left breast with her free hand. Big Mac, having witnessed the entirety of Luna's performance, was growing closer to what would be his final orgasm of the night, her little performance only spurring him faster to his end. He began sounding his impending end by flaring his nostrils, grunting and groaning louder as his thrusts grew shorter and more powerful, and it was enough to pull Celestia and Luna out from their kiss. Celestia's moans and squeals of pleasure grew higher in pitch the faster Big Mac's thrusts became, lightly tossing her head back while letting out a groan of pleasure before looking back down her body where she and her stud were connected. Luna also looked towards Big Mac as he feverishly pounded her older sister, her grin growing more as she became aware that he was reaching his limits.

"Looks like he's about ready to finish you, Principal," Luna purred over her sister's cries of pleasure. She then leaned closer to her ear, her hand still tending to her breast as she gently played with her erect nipple. "Are you ready for him to cum deep inside you, to fill you up with his seed?"

"P-Please, no!" Celestia half-pleaded through her heavy pants, shaking her head weakly before dropping back down on the desk, "N-Not inside me! I-I'm not safe! Please, pull out when you ~ah!~ c-cum!"

"Well, aren't you the hypocrite?" Luna said, her grin growing a little more as she gave Celestia's nipple a light tweak and forcing a soft moan to escape her, "You were just fine with Big Mac cumming inside _me_ even when I said I was fertile, yet you won't do the same? Some model princpal you are." Luna then looks to Big Mac, who was, interestingly, grinning back, as if he knew that this was just part of the roleplaying as well. "Cum inside her, Big Mac, and we shall both grow round with your foals."

"Eeyup," Big Mac grunted, and tightened his hold on Celestia's legs as he leaned in more and continued rutting Celestia with abandon, determined to finish deep inside his princess.

"Wh-What?! N-No, stop! Please!" Celestia once again begged through her cries of pleasure, even as Big Mac's grunts and groans continued to become more frequent as his orgasm built up. "I-I can't have a student's foal!"

Her words fell on deaf ears as Big Mac finally felt himself reach his limits, and with one last thrust with the full length of his cock he hilted himself inside Celestia's pussy, groaning animalistically as he finally released. Celestia's eyes went wide as she felt his cock head flare against her cervix, then squealed in ecstasy as she felt the first torrent of seed shoot through and into her womb, nearly filling her. It was enough for her to trigger another orgasm, her body tensing and shaking as she was overwhelmed with untold pleasure. Her pussy walls pulsed and clenched around Big Mac's cock, milking him for all his worth even as it thickened before unleashing another thick load into her. Celestia had nearly gone limp after her powerful orgasm, moaning wantonly with every thick pulse and eruption of Big Mac's cock as his seed filled her, the slight tension she was feeling from the elastic of her skirt with every pulse only further signalling her of how much he was cumming. After a few more seconds, Big Mac's orgasm finally subsided, leaving both Celestia and him panting as they both came down from their post-sex high. Big Mac fell forward slightly, catching himself with his right hand on the desk, and once his cock was flaccid enough he slowly removed himself from his princess. Celestia gave a weak moan from feeling his member lurch forward slightly from his fall, then another, more drawn out moan as she felt it leave her, followed by a warm, trickling stream of cum as it flowed from her satisfied marehood.

Big Mac continued to hover over Celestia, catching his breath, until he felt two hands on his shoulders pulling him back and standing him upright. When he looked back, he was met with a smiling Luna, who gently nuzzled the back of his right shoulder before circling around to his side and kissing him gently on his lips, resting her right hand on his chest while the other was around his waist. Big Mac smiled and kissed her back tenderly, putting his arm around her waist in response to her own. Celestia, after having taken a moment to rest, sat up on her desk, and with a skilled flare of magic from her horn removed what remnants of clothing on herself and Luna. She then slides off the edge of her desk and makes her way towards Big Mac and Luna, teetering a bit from exhaustion, and takes Big Mac's free hand, gaining his attention, before gently hugging his arm. The two stare dreamily at each other, smiling, before Celestia turns her attention to Luna.

"So, Lulu," she purred, "How did you enjoy your first roleplaying experience with Big Mac?"

Luna giggled a bit as she nestled up against Big Mac's side, looking up to him as she rested the side of her head against his chest.

"T'was quite fun, dear sister," Luna replied, gently petting his broad chest before looking to Celestia, "Perhaps you can teach me more of this 'roleplaying' in detail?"

"Of course, Lulu," Celestia then looked up to Big Mac, a small smirk forming on her lips. She then looks back to Luna, her demeanor returning to a more casual tone. "But not tonight. For now, you have Night Court duties you need to attend to."

Luna pouts a bit, all of a sudden clinging to Big Mac.

"Must I have to, 'Tia? You know that nothing happens during Night Court, and we doth wish to stay the night with Big Mac."

"And you think I didn't want to be with our Champion while I was tending to Day Court?" Celestia raised a brow towards Luna. "Do not forget we have our responsibilities, Lulu. I tend to the day, while the realm of the night and dreams are yours."

Luna looks up to Big Mac, who has a remorseful look in his expression, before she gives a weak sigh and slowly lets him go.

"You are right, dear sister." Luna then looks to Big Mac once more before giving him one last kiss. "Sleep well, Big Mac."

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered, giving a small smile as he rubbed her side. "Y'all have a pleasant Night Court, Luna."

Luna answered Big Mac's warm gesture with an equally warm smile, and before he knew it she teleported away, leaving him alone with Celestia in her room. He started to put back what clothes he had that were hanging off of him back on, only to be stopped by Celestia's hands, and he couldn't help but give her a questioning look. He was answered by a look of her own, a small grin on her face as she continued to hang off his arm while she gently felt his chest.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Big Mac?" she purred.

"Um, gettin' dressed and headin' back tuh my room?" he answered dumbly.

Celestia giggled before she continued.

"Oh? You would rather sleep alone in a guest room than to sleep with me, your princess, in my bed?" She came a bit closer, undoing what buttons that Big Mac had refastened before slowly letting the right side of his shirt roll off of his shoulder. "I think you've let this 'bad colt' persona go to your head."

Big Mac couldn't help but smirk a bit as he mentally slapped himself for even thinking about leaving either of the princess's company. He then let out a small chuckle before pulling his arm out of the sleeve on the right side of his shirt, Celestia pulling down the other side and letting the article of clothing fall around his feet.

"Eenope."

Celestia giggled a bit before using her magic to strip Big Mac of the last of his clothing, setting them aside on one of the chairs in front of her desk, then taking him by his left hand as she turned around and guided him towards her bed, giving him a wonderful view of her perfect flanks and tail as she strutted just for him. Once at the edge of the bed, she let go of his hand before slowly crawling onto it, once again teasing Big Mac with her ass and her slit, before gently rolling onto her right side, letting her mane cascade around her as she seemingly posed seductively on the bed for him. She then gestured with her finger for him to join her, to which Big Mac answered with a smirk as he crawled into bed with her before laying flat on his back. Once he was comfortable, which was really easy since Celestia's bed was [i]the[/i] most comfortable bed he's ever been on, he felt his solar princess gently take his arm and meshing her fingers around his as she took his hand. She then rested her head against his chest, just barely tucking her head under his chin as she listened to his heartbeat. It wasn't long after settling in that she heard his breathing change, signaling that he was now fast asleep, and a warm smile gently caressed her lips as she listened on. She could feel sleep slowly coming over her as well, but not before she gently cast her gaze down to her swollen belly, gently stroking it with her free hand as she continued to feel the warmth of her stud's seed within her, and she couldn't help but think back to something that Luna had said earlier.

_"Cum inside her, Big Mac, and we shall both grow round with your foals."_

Celestia could feel her cheeks grow warm the more she repeated the phrase in her head, the thought and thrill of both her and Luna carrying a Champion's- no, carrying _Big Mac's_ offspring a little more than arousing, even tempting. It would be easy enough, since all she and Luna would have to do is disable the contraceptive spell they had cast on themselves and let the rest take care of itself. But she knew it couldn't happen, not without exposing _their_ secret, the greatest and most closely guarded secret in all of Equestria, or worse, tarnishing not only her and her sister's reputations as a Diarchy, but Big Mac's and his family's name as well. Looking back, Celestia knew that that particular line wasn't part of the roleplaying, and she simply chalked it up to being swept up in the heat of the moment. Besides, tomorrow would prove to be quite hectic for both herself and Luna, if what in Cadence's letter proves to be true, and it would be enough to distract her from such thoughts and bury them for now. With that in mind, she finally let herself drift off to sleep, using a bit of her magic to materialize a blanket over herself and her Champion...

...But not before she humored the thought of being Big Mac's wife and the mother of his children one last time, leading to some very naughty dreams later that night.

* * *

_**BONUS Content!**_

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another part of the Palace..._

"For the last time, Applebloom, we're totally lost," Sweetie Belle whined, her back slightly slouched from half a day's walking through the large castle aimlessly.

"And fer the last time, Sweetie Belle, we're _not_ lost!" Applelboom groaned, looking around the empty hallway for any familiar sight or face that might give them a general direction or location, "Ah just don't know exactly where we are."

"That's what being lost means!" Sweetie Belle retorted, her voice squeaking slightly as she raised it.

"I gotta agree with Sweetie on this one," Scootaloo added, looking just as tired as her unicorn friend, "So far we've gone through one hallway after another, went up and down Celestia knows _how many_ flights of stairs, and so far we've seen nopony around. Not to mention that it's gotten dark, and this hallway just...gives me the creeps for some reason."

"Well, Ah know we gotta be near some kind o' exit 'round here," Applebloom said. She then stopped in front of a peculiar statue of a rearing stallion in full armor, her two friends stopping behind her as she pointed it out. "Ah mean, look. This statue looks familiar, don't it?"

"That's because we've passed it _three_ times already," Scootaloo said flatly.

Applebloom gave her a confused look before looking back to the statue, and after taking a few seconds of looking it over she tilted her head to one side.

"Huh, now that you mention it, Ah guess we did," she said rather innocently, earning a frustrated groan from Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "Ugh, ahlright, Ah'll admit it. We're completely and totally lost." She then looks around, and takes notice of several doors that line either side of the long hallway they were in, as well as just realizing how dark it's gotten. "Maybe there's somepony in one of these rooms that can point us in the right direction. C'mon, let's look around."

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo both looked at each other questioningly, only to shrug their shoulders before going along with Applebloom's idea. With each filly taking a door, they went and opened each one as they searched for help, where they either found the door to be locked or, if it were open, eerily empty.

"Anythin' yet?" Applebloom called out.

"Nopony here," Scootaloo said, closing the door behind her.

"Most of the doors were locked from what I could find," Sweetie Belle replied, giving the knob at the door she was at a quick jiggle, only to find that it, too, was locked.

"There's gotta be somepony here," Applebloom muttered under her voice. As she closed the door to the empty room in front of her, she let out a soft sigh. Before she could make her way to the next door, something in the air caught her attention, a soft melody that was ringing through the air. Applebloom's ears pricked up and twitched as she gave pause and listened, making sure it wasn't just her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Hey, what's up Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked, noticing her friend's sudden stop.

"Shush," Applebloom whispered, "Y'all hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sweetie asked as she made her way back to her circle of friends.

"Jus' listen," Applebloom whispered again.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looked to each other questioningly before raising their ears to the air, cupping a hand around them. Sure enough, the same, haunting melody could be heard just faintly on the air, and from where the three stood, it sounded like it was coming from further down the hallway.

"Hey, I hear it now, too," Scootaloo whispered.

"What d'yall think it is?" Applebloom whispered back.

"It sounds like...a music box?" Sweetie whispered, a bit of confusion in her tone.

"Well, whatever it is, it's coming down from that way," Applebloom whispered as she pointed down the hall, "C'mon, this might be our only chance of findin' out way back."

Sweetie and Scootaloo exchanged nervous glances to one another, but relucantly nodded as they followed behind Applebloom towards the source of the strange music. The trio walked slowly and silently, being extra careful as they tried to follow the source by ear, occasionally stopping at doors at random to see if it was where it was coming from, only to be met with more empty rooms and-or locked doors. They eventually came to a rather unique door, this one having drapes of silk around the archway instead of being barren like the others, and was double-doored instead of a single door. There was also a plaque on the left side door, looking as though it were made of some shiny metal, possibly brass or copper, but has all but rusted over, the only thing legible on it being four letters that read '**SUNA-**' before the rest being covered in green rust. The strange music that they've been following could be clearly heard on the other side, but for some reason the three felt very reluctant to approach the door, as if whatever or _who_ever that was on the other side might not exactly be welcoming.

"Um...so, aren't you going to knock, Applebloom?" Scootaloo asked nervously.

"Wha? Why me?" Applebloom said, a tinge of the same nervousness in her tone.

"It was your idea to follow the music," Sweetie Belle said, looking a little worried as she eyed the two doors.

Applebloom looked to each of her friends on either side of her, both of whom were motioning towards the door with their heads, then gave a defeated sigh before finally approaching the doors. She slowly raised her little hand, making a fist before nervously rapping on the door three times. She didn't even wait a second before nervously turning back around quickly, giving a fake, nervous smile.

"Whelp, looks like no one's home," She then tried to hurry her way back in-between her friends, only to have both of them stop her in their arms and turning her back around.

"Oh, no you don't," Scootaloo said, "This was _you're_ idea, now you gotta see it through."

Applebloom once again found herself standing in front of the double doors again, swallowing dryly as she stood there for a moment. She then knocked on the door again, this time with a touch more force, and to her surprise the door gently swung open an inch or two, allowing what she saw to be candlelight coming through the crack. Swallowing dryly again, Applebloom quickly looked back to Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, only to have them wave at her to move forward, then turned back to the slightly open door before taking in a deep breath and releasing it. Taking the door by it's handle, she then slowly opened the door a bit more, poking her head in to get a quick look around.

"Um, h-hello?" She said meekly, just loud enough to where she could hear a bit of her own echo, "I-Is anypony in here?" She waited for a couple of seconds before she received an answer, one that nearly had her jumping out of her boots.

"Is...is someone there?" A meek, girly voice said through the darkness.

Overcoming her small shock, Applebloom slowly came in more through the door, with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo right behind her. Their attentions were quickly brought to the single candleholder that held three burning candles on a single, clothed table, as well as the single pony that sat at it. From what they could see in the dim light, and from what Applebloom could hear, the pony in question was a filly, maybe no older than any of the Crusaders, and she had a pale, almost sickly grey coat, and a long, beautiful, flowing, wavy mane of deep lavender, adorned with a black bow at the very top of her head. She also wore a simple lavender Lolita dress with white, frilly trimming around the edges of her dress, sleeves, and collar, paired with a pair of black dress shoes on her feet. However, her most eye-catching trait was, quite literally, her eyes, which were pitch black, -by sweet Celestia's mane pitch black!- even around her eyes. While Sweetie Belle and Applebloom weren't particularly disturbed about this trait, -for them, the entire scene was equally disturbing- Scootaloo was especially creeped out by her blackened voids that were supposed to be her eyes, putting the young pegasus immediately on edge.

The mystery filly in question tilted her head in what could be confusion or curiousity as she supposedly looked their way, before giving a slight, small smile.

"Oh," she replied softly, "You're...three fillies. I've never had fillies as guests before." She then got up and gave a small curtsy, though she refused to move from where she stood. "Tell me...what are your names?"

"Uh, sure," Applebloom said, scratching her head a bit before gesturing to herself, "Well, Ah'm Applebloom, this is Sweetie Belle-" She motioned to her unicorn friend on her right, who gave a nervous wave to the mystery filly. "-and this is Scootaloo." She then motioned to her, the young pegasus giving a not-so enthusiastic wave to her as well. "What's yer name?"

"My...name?" she asked. She gave a long pause before sitting back down in her chair, Scootaloo getting more creeped out by her by the minute. "I've had a lot of names over the years. For now, I guess you can call me Wilting Lilly. It was given to me by Princess Luna when she found me a very long time ago." She then looks a little shocked, as if she just remembered something important. "Oh, my goodness. Where are my manners?" She then smiled and motioned to the three other chairs that sat on the other side of the table, one being empty while the other two had a creepy-looking stuffed toy on either one. "Please, have a seat. I'm actually expecting someone to stop by any minute now, and I'd like to share my new friends with him."

"Um, that's really kind of you and all," Applebloom said, smiling nervously as she tried to look anywhere but at Wilting Lilly's blackened eyes, "But we're jus' tryin' to find directions back to the castle suites. You wouldn't happen tuh know the way back, would ya?"

Wilting Lilly's smile quickly left her face, her brow furrowing a bit in sadness.

"Oh, so you're just lost," she said solemnly, "I see. Unfortunately, I don't know this new castle very well. I'm not allowed out of this room during the day and only when I'm with him, and even then the chances to do so are rare."

Applebloom bit at her lower lip as her sympathy for the strange, poor filly grew, having already felt guilty for turning down her hospitality. Now she had to tell them that she doesn't even get out much, and it plucked at her heartstrings like a fine harp. She let out a soft sigh in defeat, putting on a sympathetic smile for Wilting Lilly as she took a step forward.

"Well, Ah guess we could stay fer a little while," Applebloom said, and Wilting Lilly immediately looked to her, a befuddled look in her face, "Ah mean, it must be real sad an' boring fer you if you can only leave this room once in a long while. 'Sides, what's a small visit gonna hurt?"

Wilting Lilly slowly then started to beam, nodding in agreement with Applebloom before giving a small clap of satisfaction.

"Oh, thank you very much," she said, her eyes 'closing' before opening again. She then motioned back to the chairs again, this time the Crusaders slowly making their ways towards them.

Applebloom immediately took the empty seat, while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hesitantly picked up and set aside the creepy stuffed toys, which looked more like deranged, worn out animatronic animals than actual toys. Once they got comfortable in their seats, what comfort they had quickly melted into silent awkwardness as the only sounds that could be heard were the ticking of a clock somewhere hidden in the darkness and the mysterious music from the music box, also hidden somewhere in the darkened room. All the while, Wilting Lilly sat perfectly still as she smiled and stared unnervingly at Applebloom and the others, who were awkwardly shifting around in their seats, unsure what to say or do. Eventually Applebloom nudged at Sweetie Belle discretely, silently nodding towards Wilting Lilly as a means to trying to get her to say something, anything, in order to try and end this deafening quiet.

"Um, soooo," Sweetie started, her eyes looking around a bit for a conversation topic before looking back to Wilting Lilly, "You have really, um, 'cute' stuffed animals." She then looked nervously to the creepy toys that she and Scootaloo moved aside.

"Oh, thank you," Wilting Lilly replied, picking up the one that looks like a psycho teddy bear and setting it on her lap, hugging it gently with a smile. "Believe it or not, they just sort of showed up one day, and I've kept them ever since." She tilts her head to the side slightly, only adding to the creepiness that she was eminating. "Sometimes I even wake up to find them in completely different places from where I know I've set them the night before. Isn't that just the strangest thing?"

"Uh, yeah, heh heh, strange," Scootaloo chuckled nervously, eyeing the demented looking bunny that was looking right at her from the corner of her eye.

With that last bit finally breaking the ice, it was Applebloom's turn to bring up a question.

"So, you said you can't go out durin' the day," she started, giving Wilting Lilly a questioning look, "Why is that, if Ah may ask?"

Wilting Lilly's cheeriness seemed to damper a bit when she asked, but not enough to cause worry among the Crusaders.

"Oh, I have a very rare skin condition," she said, hugging the 'teddy bear' she had a bit more firmly, "You see, I'm very susceptible to the sunlight, which could cause burns and blisters to form on my skin just from coming into contact with it."

Scootaloo raised an eyebrow to this, her gut feelings telling her that she shouldn't buy the whole "skin condition" thing, but rather having it being evidence pointing to a theory she had about the enigmatic filly, one that she hoped that she was dead wrong about.

"It's because of my illness that I have to sleep through the day and stay up all night." Wilting Lilly's demeanor slowly started to deflate, her sadness now starting to come through. "And it's also why I don't have any friends. Everypony's asleep by the time I'm awake, except for him and Princess Luna."

"Uh huh," Scootaloo said in a deadpanned tone. Again, another red flag shot up in Scootaloo's mind, the mounting evidence causing her worry and fear to slowly settle in, but not yet show itself physically through her expressions just yet.

"Aw, you poor thing," Sweetie Belle said, what inhibitions she had towards her quickly shifting to pity, "I can't imagine how lonely you must get."

"Oh, it's okay," Wilting Lilly said. She then started to move the stuffed bear's arms up and down slowly, one going up while the other went down, causing the bear's lower jaw to open and close on it's own, possibly through it's inner mechanics, "So long as I have my stuffed toys to talk to and when he and Princess Luna come to visit every day, I'll be okay."

"Well, if y'all want, we can be yer friends," Applebloom said after a pause, gaining Wilting Lilly's, Sweetie Belle's, and Scootaloo's attention, "Ah mean, sure we won't be awake fer you when yer sleepin', but that don't mean we can't do other stuff together, like writin' to one another and stuff."

Wilting Lilly just sat there, stunned as she slowly processed Applebloom's offer, before a small, warm smile grew on her face.

"You...you really want to be my friend?"

"Darn tootin'," Applebloom answered with a smile, "The more the merrier, ain't that right girls?"

"That's right," Sweetie added excitedly, adding a warm smile of her own, "Day or night, friends can be friends whenever the time."

The two Crusaders looked to their final friend, and were a little curious as to why she looked more apprehensive than enthusiastic about making a new friend. After all, it wasn't like her to be so...standoffish. Despite her apprehensiveness, Scootaloo let out a little sigh before giving a light nod.

"Sure, I guess we can be friends," she said with a shrug, not really knowing what else she could do.

"You see?" Sweetie Belle said, looking back to their new friend, "Now we're best friends forever!"

Wilting Lilly was completely stunned, unable to move for a moment before she gave another warm smile.

"Yes," she said with calm excitement, "Best friends...forever."

After a quiet pause, Scootaloo took her turn as she broke the silence.

"So, just one more question for you, Lilly," she asked, "You keep mentioning this somepony as 'him' or 'he'. Who exactly is this 'he' you keep mentioning?"

Wilting Lilly was just opening her mouth to answer when she was cut off by three loud knocks on the door, causing the three fillies to jump a few inches out of their chairs, startled.

"Oh, here he is now," she replied, and she and all three Crusaders quickly looked to the door as it opened.

What they were met with was a tall, finely dressed butler, one that they've seen coming by their suite once in a while, his neatly kept jet black mane and tail a dead giveaway as he carried a ceramic tea set atop a silver tray, along with a pastry tray filled with treats.

"Lady Wilting Lilly, I have brought you your evening tea," Raven Feather announced with an off smile. When he noticed that she wasn't alone, his expression smoothly shifted to one of slight surprise. "Oh? And who are these three young ladies? Special guests?"

"Raven Feather," Wilting Lilly said happily before motioning towards the Crusaders, "These are my new...friends, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, and Scootaloo."

"Hm?" he then looked over the three fillies, almost intensely, before he spoke again. "I see. So this is where you three have run off to." He then gently strode over to the table, setting down the two trays before picking up the tea pot and a tea cup. He then started to pour the tea as he held the pot just slightly above head level while keeping the cup at belt level, the three fillies gawking as he poured perfectly. "The three of you were reported missing when Mistress Celestia's guests returned almost an hour ago. Naturally, she asked me if I could find you if I had the spare time, but never did I expect to find you this deep inside the castle."

Applebloom was the first to snap out of her little trance that the butler had her under, shaking her head a bit as bashfulness and guilt washed over her.

"Sorry 'bout that," she said, "We were just tryin' to find our way out to the front gates, but ended up getting lost."

Raven Feather gave a light smile and a chuckle as he set down the now full tea cup in front of Wilting Lilly, who took it gingerly and sipped daintily from it.

"There is no need for you to apologize, Lady Applebloom," he said, a mix of cold warmth in his words, "Rambunctiousness is something you can't quite contain, it seems. But, if you and your two little friends are ready, I will happily escort you back to your suite if you wish."

Applebloom and the others immediately perked up at the sound of being able to return back to their respected siblings and idol, regardless of knowing that they were going to get quite the scolding for wandering off after they were told to stay put. However, their attention quickly went to Wilting Lilly, who seemed a little sad that they had to leave so soon. And why wouldn't she? After all they were her first friends in what could be her entire life. Not wanting to leave their new friend on a sour note, both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom held out their hands, stacking one on top of another, with Wilting Lilly looking at the gesture puzzlingly.

"Don't forget, we're friends no matter the time or place," Sweetie Belle said.

"And yer always welcome to write or visit anytime," Applebloom added, "We're in Ponyville, by the way."

Wilting Lilly took a moment to process everything, finally smiling as she understood the meaning of the gesture. She then gently placed her hand over Sweetie's, who noticed that her hand was curiously ice cold, before Scootaloo added her hand on top of hers, also noting her chilly appendage.

"Thank you, all of you," Wilting Lilly said, "I'll try and visit if and when I can, and I'll be sure to try and write to you as well."

The three Crusaders gave a nod in confirmation before taking their hands back, standing up from their seats as they looked to the butler Raven Feather. He then courteously nods before bowing slightly and motioning towards the door, the three fillies taking the hint as they each left the room one by one, Raven Feather eventually stepping out himself and shutting the door quietly behind him, leaving Wilting Lilly all alone. She small filly then smiled a little more, giggling in a creepy tone as she once again started to play with her demented looking stuffed bear.

"Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom," She muttered quietly to herself, her giggling becoming more and more disturbing, "I'm looking forward to being the bestest of friends with you...forever...-" Glowing red rings begin to fade in from the black abysses of her eyes, while her growing smile started to show long, sharp fangs slowly growing from her canines. "-...and ever."

The black irises of the stuffed bear's wonky eyes then slowly begin to glow red, before letting out a blood-curdling screech, it's mouth showing it's sharp, blood stained teeth.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Seven months. It took me seven, long months, but now this chapter is finally done. And it is the single-most longest chapter I've ever written to date. Now, all the world of Fanfiction can now read it! What do you think? With this chapter done, I can now move on to the next thing, be it the next chapter or the next story I have on bench (which are a lot of stories). And don't forget; be kind, comment!_


End file.
